Entre dos Mundos
by Nia-Naberrie
Summary: Un movimiento Anti-Jedis se comienza a formar. El balance depende de sacrificios.. en manos de personas ajenas al conflicto. Obi-Wan y Killari tendrán que enfrentar lo que se avecina e intentar traer el balance a la Fuerza. AU. OoCh. OCh. continuidad entre TPM, AOTC y ROTS
1. ¿Muerte?

**ATENCION:** Historia alterna a los hechos en la línea cronológica original, ubicada entre el episodio 1 y 2. Star Wars no me pertenece, es propiedad de George Lucas. Lo unico que me pertenece es el nuevo personaje y la linea cronologica mega alterada de mi fanfic. Posiblemente encuentren algo de OoC en uno o dos personajes al avanzar la historia, pero es necesario para mis planes.

El primer capitulo es solo narración. Desde el segundo capitulo habra diálogos.

Eso es todo de momento. Comencemos !!!

* * *

** - Entre dos Mundos -**

**Capitulo 1 – ¿muerte?**

Era un día soleado, un calor abrasador se extendía por el ambiente, contrario al que normalmente se encontraba allí. Una chica era consiente de eso, el día había pasado lentamente y a la hora pico del día, se encontraba debilitada por el sol. Sin pensarlo mucho, se dirigió a la playa cercana a su hogar, esta se encontraba llena de gente. Suspiro, no quería estar entre todos ellos, así que giro sobre sus talones y emprendió la marcha a un pequeño bosque cerca del lugar.

Hacia unos meses había encontrado aquel lugar, y le encantaba. Era un pequeño lago, posiblemente nunca pisado por las personas. La vegetación se extendía en un muro protector y lo mantenía apartado del mundo civilizado. Sonrió, le gustaba ese lugar, era hermoso y privado.

Rápidamente se despojo de la ropa, una chaqueta ligera con capucha calló al suelo, unos pantalones deportivos fueron dejados a un lado al igual que las zapatillas deportivas y una pequeña bolsa deportiva. Revelando una piel ligeramente bronceada, cuerpo normal, sin extrema delgadez ni demasiado abultado, resguardado por un traje de baño de dos piezas, shorts negros con el borde turquesa y un top turquesa y bordes negros, ambas piezas dejando al descubierto casi al completo el estomago y la espalda que era resguardada por una tira negra anudada al igual que en el cuello. El cabello castaño caía por debajo de los hombros en ligeras ondulaciones producidas por la humedad del ambiente.

Sin perder el tiempo, la joven se adentro en el agua, fría a pesar del sol y oscura gracias a las sombras de los arboles. Se sumergió rápidamente al completo y se dispuso a llegar como tantas otras veces hasta el fondo. Sabía que podía aguantar la respiración por un periodo largo, pero nunca se había atrevido a llegar al fondo mismo del lago. Sin embargo, esta vez sentía la necesidad de llegar hasta el fondo, era como una voz llamándole.

Paso el tiempo, sin embargo, no lograba llegar al fondo. El lago mismo, no parecía medir más de dos metros, pero por alguna razón no lograba llegar. La desesperación comenzó a extenderse en ella al momento de sentir que le faltaba el aire. Volteo la cabeza a la superficie y vio como se encontraba varios metros por debajo de lo que era capaz de nadar con el aire que le restaba.

El horror se hizo presente. Comenzó a nadar rápidamente hacia la superficie, pero al contrario, parecía que iba alejándose cada vez más. Pequeñas luces aparecieron ante sus ojos. No sabía si era por la falta de aire o por imaginar cosas. Las fuerzas la abandonaron rápidamente entre sus forcejeos y la falta de oxigeno. Su pecho comenzó a doler, sabiendo que no debía hacerlo, pero desesperada por inhalar el gas vital, abrió la boca y con ello, el agua fue entrando en ella.

Forcejeo un rato más, tratando de llegar a la superficie, sin embargo fue inútil. Se dejo arrastrar hacia el suelo del lago. Y mientras caía en las sombras, pudo ver una extraña luz blanca, seguida por otras diminutas azules, danzando a su alrededor.

----- o ----- o ----- o ----- o ----- o ----- o ----- o ----- o ----- o ----- o ----- o ----- o ----- o ----- o ----- o---- o ----- o ----- o ----- o ----- o ----- o ----- o -----

**Planeta Naboo – Zona deshabitada y boscosa**

El día era soleado, no muy caluroso, templado, lo normal en aquel hermoso planeta. Una figura solitaria descendía de una nave espacial, el diseño era estilizado y aunque a simple vista pequeña, era amplia, no tenía ningún otro adorno más que el color metálico pulido en ella.

Aquel personaje iba ataviado con una túnica castaña oscura que cubría su indumentaria y su rostro. Se interno en la espesura del lugar y deteniéndose algunas veces, buscando orientarse llego a las orillas de un amplio y basto lago.

Una vez allí, se inclino sobre un extraño aparato y sacando un instrumento alargado de entre sus ropas, lo acciono a centímetros de la cara superior. Aquel objeto emitió un pequeño rayo que traspaso la cubierta y al terminar, fue guardado nuevamente, pues había cumplido su cometido, inutilizar aquel aparato desconocido. El sujeto se irguió de nuevo y emprendió el camino de regreso.

Sin embargo, se detuvo al momento en que algo llamo su atención. Había algo en el agua. Se acerco más, curioso e intrigado, pero alerta a lo que fuera a encontrar.

Para su sorpresa e incredulidad, bajo la superficie del agua había una persona… una mujer. Sin pensarlo mucho, rápidamente se acerco y con cuidado saco su cuerpo del agua, para después depositarla sobre la tierra. Sin apenas fijarse en como iba vestida, se apresuro a cerciorarse que se encontrara con vida. Alarmado, descubrió que no respiraba. Busco su pulso y aunque tenue, lo encontró. Estaba viva.

Estiro su cuello y levanto su barbilla, dejando sus vías respiratorias libres, después, tapo con sus dedos su nariz y pego sus labios sobre los de ella. Insuflando y llevando así un poco de oxigeno a sus pulmones. Vio como su pecho se levantaba, y dejo de hacerlo. Respiro por la boca y volvió a repetir la operación.

Hizo esto varias veces, al final logro que la chica respirara. Esta comenzó a toser y escupir agua, al momento en que se volvía de lado para evitar tragársela de nuevo. Mientras tomaba bocanadas grandes sentía como su pecho dolía, se llevo una mano al pecho, lo que no paso desapercibido por su salvador, quien la miro con ojo crítico y al ver como respiraba con cierta dificultad fue cuando se percato de cómo iba vestida. Solo dos piezas de tela cubrían su cuerpo y por el tiempo expuesta al frio del agua, su cuerpo estaba tomándose las debidas. Preguntándose que hacia en ese lugar deshabitado, a miles de kilómetros de la ciudad mas próxima, se quito la túnica, revelando un atuendo claro, sencillo y a simple vista cómodo. De su cinturón, colgaba un cilindro delgado metálico: un sable láser.

Con su túnica, cubrió a la chica, mientras esta seguía respirando trabajosamente y comenzaba a tiritar de frio. Ante el tacto de la ropa sobre su cuerpo, la joven levanto el rostro, posando su mirada castaña sobre la azul-grisácea de su salvador.

Tratando de hablar abrió la boca, sin embargo, no logro articular nada, pues rápidamente volvió a caer desmayada. Preocupado, el hombre de vestimenta clara, se apresuro a checar su estado. Para su alivio, ya respiraba mas profundamente y pausadamente, aunque sabia que debía de dolerle aquella simple acción.

Cargándola en brazos, abrigada por su túnica, se dispuso a regresar rápidamente a la nave. La chica podría entrar en un ataque de hiperventilación, taquicardia o algo similar, si no la estabilizaban, seguramente moriría.

* * *

Despues de años de no subir nada (por haber perdido la contraseña) regreso con un nuevo fanfic.

Lamentablemente, borrare mis anteriores fanfics, pues los he releido y no me agrada la forma en la que los escribi, asi que me tomare un tiempo para editarlos nuevamente y publicarlos posteriormente.

Durante este tiempo, solamente escribire dos fanfics, para poder editar los demas, mis nuevos fanfics son este, de Star Wars y uno de Ghost Hunt.

Espero sean de su agrado y me dejen reviews ^^ su opinion es muy importante para mi.


	2. Realidad

**Capitulo 2 – Realidad**

Aquel hombre rápidamente llego a la nave, tomándole menos tiempo del que hizo de ida. Nada mas entrar en la plataforma, comenzó a hablar en voz alta.

-Anakin! Fija las coordenadas a Coruscant, nos marchamos! Trae unas mantas a la sala de enfermería!-

Mientras caminaba-corría con la chica en brazos, escucho la voz de su nuevo padawan responderle un "si" y casi al momento, sentía la nave ponerse en marcha y emprender el vuelo.

Coloco a la chica en la camilla de la sala, mientras sacaba las pocas mantas que estaban allí y la cubría con ellas. Mientras esperaba al llamado Anakin, prosiguió a activar algunos botones sobre un panel que accionaba las maquinas y al instante dos esferas se suspendieron en el aire, escaneando el cuerpo de la joven, inspeccionando que no tuviera heridas u algún daño grabe, quitando el frio y la palidez de su rostro.

La puerta se deslizo nuevamente, dejando paso a un bulto de tela, bajo este, se encontraba un niño de 10 años, quien era que cargaba con aquel bulto que no era otra cosa mas que las cobijas encargadas por su maestro. Este las tomo y en vez de cubrir a la chica con ellas, quito las dos anteriores que había colocado y también su túnica, revelando así su cuerpo semidesnudo, ante lo cual el no se inmuto, pues tenia que actuar rápido. Pidió a Anakin que trajera una bata de uno de los blancos anaqueles mientras el tomaba una toalla y comenzaba a secar su cuerpo y cabello. Una vez que estuvo esto hecho de la mejor manera posible, prosiguió a colocarle la bata blanca, mientras dudoso entre quitarle la ropa mojada o no, descubrió que esta ya se encontraba seca. Mejor para él, termino de ponerle la bata y recostándola de nuevo, la comenzó a cubrir de nuevo con las mantas. Ante esto, Anakin se apresuro a ayudarle.

Una vez que estuvo hecho esto, el maestro ahora ya tranquilo, pues la chica ya no tiritaba ni parecía tener problemas para respirar. Acciono algunos otros botones y coloco un pequeño aparato sobre una de las venas visibles del brazo derecho y en una pantalla aparecieron las pulsaciones de su corazón. En aquel momento ya estaba estable.

Suspirando, se dejo caer en un banquillo cercano, feliz de haber podido evitar que la joven muriera. Al levantar la mirada, se encontró con la de su padawan.

-que ha ocurrido Maestro Obi-Wan? - Inquirió el niño.

-la encontré después de haber deshabilitado el aparato, era como los otros, alguien los ha de estar colocando en estos lugares por algún motivo… le encontré en el agua, sumergida. Al sacarla no estaba respirando, así que una vez que estuvo respirando de nuevo le traje aquí, temía que le diera una ataque o algo. Has visto como iba vestida, no? No es nada como lo que he visto en todos los planetas que conozco, tampoco tenia algo cerca que la identificara. Y dudo que sea de Naboo, has visto su piel, no? Es demasiado bronceada para serlo. Tampoco puede ser una Jedi, no viste como nosotros. Tampoco lleva la trenza padawan, en caso de serlo. Creo que será mejor llevarla a Coruscant, allí tienen el archivo de todos los registrados en la Republica.-

Explico mientras nuevamente se ponía en pie y se dirigía hacia la puerta, con Anakin siguiendo sus pasos y ambos salían de la blanca habitación dejando que la puerta se deslizara tras ellos cerrándose.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cabina, ninguno de los dos hablo, cada uno sumido en pensamientos diferentes, pero centrados en su nueva y sorpresiva "visita".

----- o ----- o ----- o ----- o ----- o ----- o ----- o ----- o ----- o ----- o ----- o ----- o ----- o ----- o ----- o----

Sintió como un pequeño hilo de conciencia le jalaba a despertar. Su mente se sintió nublosa durante un momento, mientras se acostumbraba a sentir su entorno y todo lo que había en el como siempre lo hacia.

Después, se dio cuenta del peso que cubría su cuerpo. Bajo la mirada y vio mantas cubriendo su cuerpo. Frunció el ceño. Lentamente se incorporo, apartando las cobijas y bajando las piernas por el borde de la camilla. Miro a su alrededor, estudiando ausentemente el lugar en el que se encontraba. Una sala blanca, con lo que sin duda era una puerta al otro lado pues era del tamaño de un adulto, aunque apenas era reconocible entre la pared y esta. La estancia tenía dos camillas individuales, una a lado de la otra, ambas con aparatos idénticos a sus lados, pantallas donde seguramente aparecían los datos vitales del paciente y otras cosas. Un armario metálico que cubría toda una pared. Entre otras cosas del lugar, era obvio que se encontraba en una enfermería.

Una vez que estuvo mas consiente, se percato del pequeño aparato en su brazo derecho, mientras en la pantalla de su lado daban los latidos de un corazón. El suyo.

Distraídamente, se puso en pie, tocando el frio piso metálico con los pies desnudos. Sintió un escalofrió al ver que una delgada túnica de "hospital" la cubría al igual que su traje de baño. En uno de los bancos altos, descubrió una túnica castaña oscuro y a pesar de parecerle raro, la tomo y encaminándose a la puerta se la coloco.

Mientras pasaba un brazo por una de las mangas largas, se pregunto como fue que la abriría. Para su sorpresa esta se deslizo abriéndose para dejarle paso. Extrañada, salió de lugar, mientras pasaba el otro brazo por la otra manga. Encogiendo los pies en un vano intento de evitar el frio metal, comenzó a caminar por el desconocido lugar.

Llego hasta lo que parecía ser una cocina y comedor. Cerca de la mesa circular, había unas ventanas pequeñas. Intrigada se acerco a ellas, hincándose sobre el asiento fijo a la pared y sin acolchado, miro por una de ellas.

El terror se hizo presente en ella. No estaba mirando ningún paisaje, ningún árbol, carreteras, ni siquiera cielo si fuera un avión. Estaba viendo el espacio.

Aterrada, se alejo rápidamente de la ventana, casi corriendo hacia la siguiente puerta, que se abrió en cuanto ella se acerco. No presto mucha atención a la sala, ni siquiera a la que le siguió. En cuanto se acerco a la otra puerta, esta se abrió antes de que ella llegara ante ella, dejando paso a un individuo que apresuradamente entraba en la sala.

La chica grito al sentirse no sola, pero acompañada por un desconocido. Corrió de nuevo hacia la enfermería, antes de que aquel sujeto dijera o hiciera algo.

Al llegar a la sala enfermería, se hecho de nuevo sobre la camilla, cubriéndose con las mantas hasta la cabeza y escuchando ahora los "bips" del monitor que señalaba sus latidos. Estos estaban acelerados, pero comenzaron a extra-acelerarse cuando escucho el zumbido de la puerta deslizarse. Pasos se acercaron hacia donde estaba ella, pero no solo era un par, eran dos.

Sintió como casi inmediatamente uno de ellos intentaba quitar las mantas de encima, con lo cual sus latidos comenzaron a rozar los límites de la taquicardia.

-Anakin – llamo una voz grave y joven con un tono autoritario y precavido, con lo cual los tirones dejaron de sentirse.

-lo siento maestro – respondió la otra voz, esta pertenecía seguramente a un niño, pues no se escuchaba grave ni madura.

Escucho un suspiro de consternación y sintió como las dos presencias se alejaban, hasta quedarse en el otro extremo de la sala. Lentamente fue quitando las mantas, para por lo menos ver el rostro de quienes la tenían secuestrada.

Fue entonces que vio a quienes la acompañaban. Uno era un niño como había pensado alrededor de los once años, de cabellos castaños claros, ojos castaños y tez clara ligeramente bronceada. Este lucia en su cabello una trezna delgada detrás de la oreja derecha, rozando su hombro, el resto del cabello era corto exceptuando una parte central en la nuca que formaba una pequeña cola. El otro era un joven, seguramente no mayor a los veinte tantos, cabellera castaña rojiza y ojos azul grisáceo. Ambos vestían de manera similar, túnica, camisa, pantalones, botas y cinturón. Los dos de colores claros, beige, crema y arena principalmente. Solamente que el mayor no vestía la túnica, reconociéndola como la que ella llevaba puesta en ese momento.

-¿porque están vestidos así? – fue lo primero que pregunto al verlos después de unos segundos de estudiarlos.

Los dos sujetos la miraron extrañados, como si fuera una pregunta totalmente fuera de lugar.

-nosotros somos los que deberíamos de preguntar eso- respondió el mayor con su voz grave.

La chica los miro extrañada y después mirando lo mas discretamente que pudo lo que llevaba puesto debajo de la túnica de enfermería, descubrió su traje de baño. En cuanto se dio cuenta de ello torno sus ojos chispeantes de vergüenza y un ligero enojo hacia ellos. Rápidamente apartando la mirada para taparse de nuevo con las mantas y echarse de lado sobre la camilla. Ambos chicos se miraron extrañados el uno al otro al ver su comportamiento así que decidieron acercarse un poco ahora que ya parecía que no les tenía "miedo" y acercaron bancos altos cerca de su camilla y tomaron asiento.

-dinos, ¿que ocurre?- inquirió el mayor con un aire preocupado

La chica le miro desde el borde de las mantas antes de preguntar - ¿me han visto solo con lo que llevo puesto? –

-no, por lo menos no más de lo que puedo recordar, digo, estabas muriendo de frio, teníamos que actuar rápido para poder salvarte – contesto después de meditar un poco lo que había preguntado y encontrarle el sentido.

Hubo un silencio después de esto, no uno incomodo, más bien, relajado. Ambos jóvenes sinceramente extrañados y la chica pensando un millón de cosas.

-¿donde estoy? – cuestiono finalmente la joven, con un tono bastante preocupado y asustado.

El menor miro a su mentor con aire extrañado, este la miro a ella con semblante preocupado, antes de contestar.

-estamos saliendo del sistema Naboo, nos dirigimos ahora a Coruscant –

La chica lo miro como si hubiera hablado en otro idioma.

-¿donde queda eso?... estas diciendo… ¿que de verdad estamos en el espacio exterior?- pregunto con voz estrangulada.

-si… estamos en los territorios de la Republica. Dinos de que sistema eres tú, como llegaste a Naboo. – pidió con cautela el joven.

La fémina dejo de mirarlo, para pasar su vista a la nada, paseándola de vez en cuando de aquí a allá, respirando cada vez mas profundamente, mientras el monitor indicaba con gráficos y "bips" el descontrolado pulso de la chica. Rápidamente tuvo un ataque de respiración rápida y profunda. En cuanto vieron esto, el chico menor quito de un tirón las mantas, para que después el mayor la colocara boca arriba de una manera adecuada, acompañando la acción colocándole una mascarilla conectada a un aparato oculto tras los gabinetes blancos.

Tras unos minutos, la chica se calmo. Respirando ahora profundamente pero sin dolor. Abrió los ojos y los poso sobre el rostro de quien la había salvado ahora dos veces. Contestando lo que el quería preguntar pero no salía de sus labios.

-no… no conozco la republica… no se que es Naboo ni Coruscan… que yo supiera era imposible hacer estos viajes sin equipo especial, mucho menos que las naves fueran así… - explico con voz cortada – dime… enséñame donde queda este sistema de la Republica… - pido

Anakin, raudo y veloz, al escuchar lo que dijo la chica salió y regreso en segundos con un pequeño aparato en las manos. Se acerco a ella y accionando el aparado circular y plano, mostro una escala de la galaxia.

-nosotros estamos aquí – indico un punto en la galaxia

-¿en que sistema planetario estamos? – pregunto, temiendo la repuesta

- cerca del sistema Naboo… - explico el mayor, para no hacerle la historia larga.

-y… en que galaxia… - siguió preguntando

-en… La Galaxia, nosotros no le hemos puesto un nombre – contesto como pudo

-la… Vía Láctea… ¿donde esta? – inquirió con los ojos entornados y la voz pastosa

Un silencio se planto entre ellos, ella esperando una respuesta y el intentando responder.

-no… no esta en nuestros archivos… seguramente… a miles de millones de años luz de aquí… es casi imposible un viaje así para una nave o un humano común – le contesto finalmente en voz baja

La chica dejo escapar un leve quejido, mientras parpadeaba rápidamente en un intento de impedir que las lágrimas cayeran, volteo la cabeza para el otro lado, impidiendo que la vieran ambos chicos. Sin embargo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y la incertidumbre y terror se comenzaban a apoderar de ella. Volteo a ver a sus acompañantes y ambos vieron sus ojos empañados en lágrimas, ambos comprendieron que aquello era demasiado.

La chica soltando un sollozo se acurruco sobre la camilla, llevando sus rodillas lo mas cerca que podía del pecho y cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos dejo que las lagrimas por fin salieran y diera rienda suelta a su dolorosa realidad. Luchando por callar sus sollozos para no molestar a los dos que la miraba preocupados.

-no te preocupes… te llevaremos a Coruscant ante el Consejo Jedi, ellos sabrán que hacer. – le aseguro el mayor en un vano intento por tranquilizarla. El mismo sabía que era prácticamente imposible un viaje de ese tipo sin saber a donde dirigirse. Era suicidio.

Opto por algo más "constructivo" y tomando una manta de las que Anakin había quitado hacia rato, envolvió el cuerpo de la chica en ella y la levanto como pudo.

-vamos, no deberías quedarte aquí, la enfermería es muy fría – le dijo mientras la guiaba, mas bien cargaba, hacia una nueva sala, la que había después de la "cocina", eran los dormitorios, donde dos literas a cada extremo de la sala y unos cuantos muebles metálicos empotrados en las paredes daban el aire a habitación.

La acostó sobre una de las camas bajas y se le quedo mirando durante unos momentos. Definitivamente, no la podía dejar llorando así sin más.

-Anakin, envía una transmisión al Consejo, explícales lo que ha ocurrido, fija una velocidad continua y activa los escudos. Regresa aquí en cuanto termines. No podemos dejarla así. –

Dicho esto, Anakin siguió a la otra sala, pasando del almacén y llegando a la cabina. Obi-Wan, por su parte, siguió mirando a la chica llorar desconsoladamente. Sintiendo como la fuerza se arremolinaba devastadora y tristemente a su alrededor, se vio doblegado y sentándose a su lado, comenzó a acariciar su cabello castaño y tratando de reconfortarla para detener aquel torbellino de emociones tristes en ella.

Sabía que las palabras no servían de nada. Lo mismo había sufrido el cuando murió su maestro. Pero esto era distinto y lo sabía, ella había perdido toda una vida, todo su pasado y seguramente nunca lo volvería a ver. Se encontraba_ sola_ en un lugar totalmente desconocido para ella.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, la ayudo a levantarse y la atrajo hacia el, envolviendo sus hombros con sus brazos en un abrazo intentando calmarla y reconfortarla. La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero renovó su llanto ante aquello. Sabiéndose tal vez no sola, pero alejada de todo lo suyo, completamente confundida.

Anakin regreso a los minutos, encontrando a su maestro en aquella posición, mostrándose el mismo preocupado por la chica, se unió a ellos y salto sobre la cama, con rastros de aquella niñez disfrutada. Se acerco todo lo que pudo y canalizando la Fuerza hacia ella, la indujo a la tranquilidad y a un sueño sin tormentos. Su maestro le sonrió por aquello. Dejando de nuevo a la chica acostada.

Ambos salieron de las habitaciones a la cocina.

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa con el mismo semblante preocupado.

Ninguno quiso hablar primero.

* * *

hola !

bueno, aqui esta el segundo capitulo ^^ espero les guste y dejen comentarios. Habia decidido esperar hasta que dejaran un comentario y ahora que lo dejaron, coloco el segundo capitulo. No lo voy a hacer asi de ahora en adelante, pero queria saber si les gusto para seguir subiendolo o no. Actualizare cada semana o media. Depende de a que velocidad escriba.

Dejen Reviews !! pica el boton verde, mira esta alli abajito. Yo se que tu quieres comentar ^^


	3. Viaje

Hola !! regreso con un nuevo capi ^^

espero que esten disfrutando la historia, si les quedan algunas dudas no se tienten en preguntar, les respondere

**dianapetrelli:** muchas gracias por dejar review en mis dos primeros capitulos. sobre a tus preguntas.. lo sabras cuando llegesu tiempo XD, lo siento, no te puedo decir o arruinaria todo. Me gustaria ecuchar tus opiniones alrespecto ^^ haber si alguien que me lee le atina XD

un saludo desde Monterrey ^^ si, estoy en Monterrey ahora, de vacaciones visitando a mi familia jujuju... que pequeño es el mundo, no ??

ahora si, el capitulo 3, disfruten !!

* * *

**Capitulo 3 – Viaje**

El tiempo había pasado, lento, demasiado lento. Ambos chicos, Maestro y Padawan, habían charlado sobre cierta joven que ahora permanecía durmiendo en una de las camas a una puerta de distancia.

Ambos habían sentido lo mismo casi al mismo tiempo, preocupación, una vaga lucidez y frustración tantas veces que ahora podían predecir cronométricamente cuando sentirían lo siguiente o cuando soltarían el aliento sostenido por la lucidez. Por sus mentes habían surcado posibles teorías, ideas de cómo ayudarle, que hacer, etc. Pero nada, sabían y se daban cuenta que serviría al final. Frustrados, se reclinaron en sus asientos, a la espera de que llegara el tiempo de dormir, pues ninguno tenia motivos para hablar ocupados mentalmente como estaban.

Finalmente, después de horas en silencio y pensando, el sueño se hizo presente en las facciones del joven Padawan, quien trato de esconder un bostezo volteando el rostro.

-es mejor que vallas a dormir Anakin, posiblemente mañana lleguemos a Coruscant – dijo su Maestro en cuanto lo descubrió.

Guardando una queja, pues al final sentía el peso del sueño, decidió hacer caso – usted también debería descansar Maestro – replico el joven aprendiz.

-a ti no se te puede engañar Anakin, bien, vallamos a dormir – contesto después de dejar salir un suspiro.

Aprendiz y Mentor se pusieron en pie y accedieron a los dormitorios. R4 estaba encargado de avisar si había problemas en la cabina. Ambos chicos cogieron la litera contraria a donde dormía la joven. Se descalzaron las botas de cuero, se sacaron los cinturones y los dejaron colgando de unos percheros al lado de sus cabeceras, finalmente se quitaron la túnica exterior quedándose solamente con la camiseta y los pantalones. Obi-Wan doblo cuidadosamente su túnica exterior y las estolas y las dejo a los pies de la cama justo arriba donde había dejado sus botas. Anakin, sin embargo, fue menos meticuloso y aunque dejo bien puesta su cinto y sable laser, sus ropas quedaron esparcidas parcialmente entre su cama y el suelo y las botas desordenadas a un lado de las de su maestro. El joven Padawan asomo la cabeza por el lado izquierdo de la litera y murmuro un buenas noches, claramente mas dormido que despierto. Se volteo y rápidamente se dejo llevar por el sueño.

Obi-Wan, sin embargo, tardo más en conciliar el sueño. El asunto de la chica le tenia dando vueltas en la cabeza, principalmente, porque no había ningún rastro posible que evidenciara su traslado al planeta. También estaba su reacción al saber en donde estaba. Sencillamente eran cosas que no podían pasar desapercibidas. Pensando en esto, al final el joven maestro se quedo dormido.

* * *

Despertó al frio tacto del aire sobre la piel. Dándose la vuelta se trato de cubrir más con la manta. Nada, seguía teniendo frio. Sin abrir siquiera los ojos lentamente se sentó en la cama. Se tallo los ojos pesadamente mientras los recuerdos del día anterior venían a su mente. Su semblante se entristeció. Sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer para regresar, pues no sabía siquiera como había llegado. Lentamente bajo los pies al frio suelo de metal. Conteniendo un escalofrío se levanto, sujetando más fuertemente la manta sobre su cuerpo para conservar un poco del calor corporal. Se percato de las dos figuras dormidas en las otras dos camas frente a ella. El niño, vio, tenia los brazos abrazados a la almohada y dormía boca abajo. El otro, el mayor, dormía de lado, dándole la espalda y con el brazo derecho bajo la almohada y sirviendo de apoyo para su cabeza.

Les dedico una sonrisa de medio lado, aún incrédula de que la hubieran ayudado, antes de salir de la habitación.

La habitación que servía de cocina, o por lo menos intentaba serlo, pues no había ningún instrumento que sirviera para preparar alimentos. Más bien, había gavetas en las paredes, que seguramente tendrían que contener alimentos. Seguramente secos o algo por el estilo. De lo que ella sabia de viajes espaciales, los alimentos se mantenían en algún estado especial y guardados. No quería saber como era la vida en el espacio, sin embargo, sabia que tendría que acostumbrarse rápido a su nueva situación. Suspiro, su mirada triste se dirigió a la ventana. Se acerco a la mesa y subiéndose sobre la silla se sentó en la mesa, de cara a la ventana. Acomodo alrededor de su cuerpo la manta y cubrió sus pies con los salientes que llegaban a la silla. Miro al espacio con mirada casi ausente. Si, sin duda era una situación extraña, que nunca hubiera creído. Y sin embargo veía claramente las estrellas, sentía el frio a su alrededor, la manta que la cubría y la soledad en su corazón.

Si, sin duda no era un sueño ni una mentira. Era la realidad, por mucho que le costara creerlo. Ahora, la única pregunta. ¿Cómo regresar?

* * *

Despertó al notar una presencia moviéndose en la nave. Supo quien era, noto su incertidumbre, temor por encontrarse allí, resignación y tristeza. Podía entenderlo. O más bien, lo intentaba. Escucho como se levantaba y como permanecía un momento observándoles. Después salió dela habitación. La escucho y sintió quedarse mirando la sala, para después ir hacia la mesa. Le sorprendió que se sentara en la mesa y con los pies en la silla. Después se percato de que miraba por la ventana. ¿Porque miraba el vacio del espacio?, se pregunto. Para el era algo demasiado normal.

Decidió darle unos momentos a solas, hasta que aclarara sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió nuevamente al descubrir y sentir que se resignaba y ahora también tenía una determinación. Seguramente encontrar la manera de regresar. Lentamente se levanto, se calzo las botas y se dio su tiempo para acomodarse la túnica y las estolas. Mientras salía de la habitación se colocaba el cinto.

Se acerco a ella, esperando a que ella fuera la que se abriera a esta nueva y no buscada vida.

-es hermoso, ¿no? – cuestiono la chica como primer tema de conversación.

-¿porque lo dices? – inquirió a su vez el maestro Jedi.

-porque de donde vengo no es posible ver así las estrellas. El cielo esta demasiado contaminado, tanto de luz como de gases y durante las noches es casi imposible ver las estrellas mientras estés en la ciudad. – respondió la chica, mientras miraba con atención y admiración el vacio espacial – pero incluso en el campo abierto es difícil apreciarlas como se ven aquí -

-nunca lo había pensado, después de todo siempre las he podido ver. Incluso en Coruscant se pueden ver bien durante la noche. – reconoció el joven maestro.

La chica le volteo a ver por primera vez de una manera consiente, interrogándolo con la mirada.

-bueno, Coruscant es una ciudad-planeta. Todo el planeta es una sola ciudad, allí es a donde nos dirigimos, como te puedes imaginar, no hay vegetación… por lo menos ahora, antes si y también agua, ahora se encuentra en tuberías subterráneas y el ambiente es controlado. Hay speeders por todos lados y las construcciones llegan muy alto, no hay ningún rincón en el planeta que no tenga alguna construcción – concluyo explicando lo mejor que pudo (en términos simples) la ciudad.

La joven le miro algunos momentos sin entender mucho. Ajito la cabeza despejando sus pensamientos.

-supongo que lo veré cuando lleguemos – suspiro

-si, lo harás, a todo esto… no se tu nombre – menciono, después de todo sentía extraño no llamarle por un nombre o apellido.

-ah… bueno… no se si mi nombre este adecuado a este lugar… así… que te puedo decir que significa y me dices cual seria una traducción acertada en este lugar – dijo mientras jugaba distraídamente con una esquina de la manta.

-de acuerdo, suena… justo – acepto después de unos instantes.

-bien… significa Pequeña – declaro, no muy contenta con su significado, pues frunció el ceño y lo dijo en voz baja.

-lo siento, lo siento, pero, es que no te sienta ese nombre o mejor dicho, su significado – aclaro pues se había reído al escucharlo – pero… no creo que tengamos un nombre adecuado o próximo para ese significado… - medito después de unos momentos

-ha… no te preocupes, puedo esperar a tener nombre, después de todo tengo que registrarme en Coursant, ¿no? – opino, ya mas centrada en que pasaría una larga temporada en aquel lugar.

-no es Coursant, es Coruscant. Se pronuncia Cur-san-t - le reprimió mientras le enseñaba a decirlo correctamente.

-Coruscant – repitió ella, mientras lo miraba con mala cara – no me tienes que regañar, ni que fueras maestro – le reprocho.

-bueno, resulta que si soy Maestro. Seguramente no como tu conoces el termino Maestro, pero al fin y al cabo lo soy – contesto con tono calmado y en plan de "yo tengo razón y tu no"

-imposible, no puedes ser demasiado mayor como para ello – exclamo indignada, olvidando donde estaba y desenvolviéndose, como si hubiera vivido ya así.

-no soy demasiado mayor, pero lo suficiente para ser Maestro Jedi – le aclaro el en el mismo tono y plan.

-¿Qué es un Jedi? – pregunto confundida cambiando el curso del tema repentinamente, provocando que Obi-Wan riera internamente, pues a simple vista saltaba que la chica era curiosa, despistada y que se acoplaba bien donde estuviera. Eso ya era bueno, pensó, eso le evitaría muchos problemas para climatizarse allí. Pero también podía causar inconvenientes, pues preguntaría por las cosas mas elementales seguramente y si se sentía mal por saber que no encajaba lo suficientemente bien allí, volvería la tristeza y el miedo que el día anterior y aquella mañana había sentido.

Pero mientras la mantuvieran ocupada y ayudando a acoplarse a su nueva vida, tal vez nada malo pasaría.

* * *

Hasta aqui eltercer capitulo. espero les guste y dejen reviews ^^

*alza la mano como una jedi* vas a dejar comentariosy review

*tu dices* voy a dejar comentarios y review

*alza la mano como una jedi* haz click en el boton verde abajo que dice "dejar review"

*tu dices* hare click en el boton verde abajo que dice "dejar review"

^^ bien mi querido amigo, espera la continuacion muy pronto


	4. Coruscant

waaa.... ahora me adelante en publicar, pero como me voy de viaje con mi familia, no tendre internet durante unos dias, pero me llevare mi laptop y continuare escribiendo, ahora ya tengo la mitad del capitulo 5 !! °w°

**dianapetrelli: **gracias por continuar leyendo ^^, si, el anterior capitulo quedo muy corto XD, pero espero que se vuelvan mas largos conforme avance la historia. y sobre tu pregunta, no, no voy a revelar nunca su nombre original XD, lo se, soy mala, pero me parece que no tiene sentido revelarlo, porque cuando la registren en la Republica, le van a dar otro nombre, asi que seria como tener doble vida e imaginate si ya de por si esta "entre dos mundos", como va a ser estar "entre dos vidas", seria muy caotico... y asi no serviria una relacion, no ?? jojojo... bueno, creo que me voy, o terminare hablando de mas ^^

gracias por tus comentarios, me hacen feliz y ayudan a que escriba mas aprisa jeje...

ahora si, el capitulo 4 !!!

* * *

**Capitulo 4 – Coruscant**

El viaje había seguido sin percances. Excepto por un pequeño incidente que Anakin le encantaba recordarlo a ambos cada que podía. Ganándose un golpe de parte de la chica, no directo, pero le había arrojado un vaso del que estaba bebiendo y que ahora que estaba vacio, había ido a parar a la cabeza del joven Padawan sin que sus reflejos Jedi le permitieran reaccionar.

Resulta que después de que Anakin se hubiera despertado y vestido completamente, con túnica incluida, había preguntado a su Maestro donde había dejado la suya. El aludido no se había percatado que no la llevaba, pero había dicho que posiblemente la había dejado en la enfermería, así que fue y aprovecho para apagar los aparatos que el día anterior habían estado encendidos, monitoreando el pulso cardiaco de la joven. Después de haberle quitado del brazo el pequeño aparato se había ido a la sala de enfermería, regresando momentos después diciendo que no su túnica no estaba allí, como ciertamente no estaba en ningún otro lado de la nave.

Momentos después de estar buscando había visto como la chica no cambiaba de posición, si no que se abrazaba mas a si misma, como si no quisiera que la vieran. Recordando en el acto que el mismo la había puesto la túnica y que no se la había quitado desde entonces. Intento pedírsela, pero ella no quiso dársela, argumentando que tenía frio y que no quería quitársela. Para que después de una pequeña discusión le hubiera soltado claramente que no quería quitársela, pues la bata de la enfermería ciertamente no cubría mucho y que las dos pequeñas prendas que traía por ropa en el planeta del que venia usarlas en lugares que no fueran para nadar como playas, lagos, etc., era como estar en ropa interior o desnudo.

El Maestro Jedi se quedo callado ante esto, encontrando ahora el motivo por el que no quisiera dejar de usarla. Su rostro mostraba el bochorno que sentía por haberle pedido la túnica, pues mostrar demasiada piel no era mal visto, como las twi'leks, pero de eso a que casi la obligara a estar prácticamente desnuda. Era otra cosa, una muy distinta.

Desde ese momento Ani no dejaba de recordárselo a cada rato, que debía ser más considerado, entre otras cosas. Mientras que a la chica le decía que no debía preocuparse, que su maestro tenía modales y que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los demostrara. Claro, solo era una broma de su parte, pero eso no impidió que Obi-Wan lo mandara castigado a meditar tres horas más de las normales.

Anakin, ahora meditando y sumido en un largo proceso por su castigo, se encontraba en los dormitorios, mientras Obi-Wan y la chica estaban aún en el comedor.

-dime… ¿que ocurrirá conmigo si no hay un modo de que regrese?- pregunto después de algunos minutos de silencio.

-la verdad… no lo se… pero estoy seguro que el Consejo te permitirá permanecer en el Templo mientras buscamos información o encontramos algún modo de que hagas una vida aquí, una vida no permanente, pero para que no te quedes sin hacer mucho en el Templo. Digo, supongo que no eres usuaria de la Fuerza, ¿o si?- inquirió un tanto inquieto por lo que había dicho en un principio.

-si, se que debo hacer algo mientras vivo aquí, pero no se que podría hacer, no soy muy hábil en cosas físicas, tampoco en cosas mecánicas… lo único que se me da son las artes, los estudios también… aunque no creo que sean suficientes en este lugar… y no, bueno, no se bien que sea la fuerza, pero si te refieres a habilidades extrasensoriales y cosas de ese estilo… si, puedo sentir cosas y ver cosas que no han ocurrido… lo se es extraño y tonto, no creo que me creas de todos modos- finalizo la chica con un aire poco optimista.

Obi-Wan, quien se había levantado de la silla, estaba ocupado preparando dos tazas de té. Al momento de escuchar lo ultimo, volteo inquisitoriamente hacia ella y llevando las tazas de nuevo a la mesa, coloco una ante ella y otra ante el mientras tomaba asiento. Paso breves momentos meditando lo que había escuchado, antes de hablar.

-dime… que es lo que vez, que es lo que sientes… - pregunto en voz baja, temiendo algo que no pudiera controlar.

-pues… veo, cosas… cosas que no han ocurrido, algunas llegan a ocurrir y otras no, pudo sentir las esencias de las personas en donde estoy, algunas veces puedo encontrar a otra aunque este a kilómetros de distancia… bueno, no exactamente el lugar, pero si hacia donde este y decir mas o menos el lugar… es extraño, lo se… pero, también puedo sentir no solo a las personas, también todo lo que me rodea, los objetos, las plantas, todo… no puedo explicarlo bien… - termino con voz baja y aire afectado. Sin duda, era algo de lo que no acostumbraba hablar y menos que alguien le preguntara por ello.

Sin embargo, el Maestro Jedi ante ella entendía lo que quería decir eso. Era usuaria de la Fuerza, aunque ella no lo supiera, podía ver Puntos de Ruptura en la Fuerza. Era extraño, el Consejo Jedi tendría que saberlo, esperaba que no fueran tan estrictos como con Anakin al principio. Si permitían que fuera entrenada, tendría algo, una nueva vida. Solo esperaba que llegando el momento, la joven estuviera de acuerdo con ello. Ella misma había dicho que no era buena en cosas físicas.

_-"entrenar para ser un Jedi no es sencillo. Y aún si lo logras, es una dura vida" –_ había dicho Qui-Gon en algún momento. Suspiro.

-¿Qué ocurre? – inquirió la voz de la chica, despertándolo de sus pensamientos. Sin darse cuenta, se había sumido en ellos y había llamado la atención de la joven con ello.

-nada, estaba pensando, lo que me has dicho tienen que saberlo en el Consejo Jedi – le comento intentando cambiar la conversación, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza.

La chica suspiro. Lo ultimo que le faltaba, pensó. Enfrentarse a desconocidos en un Consejo con un tema que pocos creían. Tomo la taza entres sus manos y la movía nerviosamente en círculos sobre donde estaba apoyada.

El Jedi ante ella se fijo en eso y trato de tranquilizarla ante ese pensamiento.

-descuida, los miembros del Consejo no te comerán viva. Todos te escucharan e intentaran ayudarte. El único de quien te puedo decir que "huyas" de su mirada es Mace-Winu – rió, mientras el pensamiento de la mirada fija del Caballero Jedi de piel oscura sobre cualquier Padawan, Iniciado e incluso algunos otros caballeros. A mas de uno le hacia sumiso.

-¿Por qué, es malo? – inquirió la chica preocupada.

-no, pero es muy sabio, dedicado y no solo es un excelente Jedi, también posee el don de la palabra – contesto el joven maestro a la otra, dejando a un lado la taza ahora vacía sobre la mesa.

-pues eso lo tendré que ver – replico la chica con aire firme y "superior"

Obi-Wan disimulo una sonrisa, aunque las comisuras de los labios le delataban.

-eso lo veremos… - sentencio en voz baja el Jedi, mientras su compañera lo miraba de reojo y tomando el contenido de la taza de un solo trago, se levanto y se dirigió al dormitorio.

-voy a dormir… quiero estar bien preparada cuando me enfrente al Consejo – le informo, con aire un tanto cínico, mientras desaparecía tras la puerta.

Al entrar a las habitaciones, miro por un momento al joven Padawan. Ahora ya sabía lo que era un Padawan y un Jedi, aunque no lograba entender aún todo el concepto. También sabía ahora su nombre, Anakin Skywalker, aprendiz del maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. Más o menos entendía ahora esto, pero sabía que tenía que esforzarse más para ganarse un lugar en ese nuevo mundo. También tenia que "ganarse" al Consejo Jedi, eso lo sabía, eran los únicos que podían ayudarla si quería regresar a su hogar.

Pensaba mientras se acostaba en la cama, se arropaba bajo la manta y la túnica castaña del joven Maestro. Procuro no seguir pensando en eso si quería dormir. Lentamente, llevada a un estado de sueño profundo.

* * *

Obi-Wan miro a la chica desaparecer tras la puerta. Sinceramente, tenía mucho valor si de verdad se estaba planteando vivir bien en ese lugar para ella desconocido. Pero le preocupaba que fuera usuaria de la Fuerza. Posiblemente, si tenía suerte, seria entrenada como una Jedi. Pero si ella no quería. Tendrían que encontrar otra solución, pero tampoco la podían dejar sin la supervisión del Templo Jedi. Eso era un hecho.

Cuando al final sintió que ella dormía, se dirigió a la cabina, para enviar un holo-mensaje al Consejo y advertirles lo que había descubierto.

----- o ----- o ----- o ----- o ----- o ----- o ----- o ----- o ----- o ----- o ----- o ----- o ----- o ----- o ----- o----

-ey… pierta… llegado… sant – escucho una voz llamarle. Sintió como sacudían su hombro antes de permitirse abrir los ojos. –Despierta, hemos llegado a Coruscant, tenemos que bajar de la nave, el Consejo Jedi nos espera - abrió los ojos, enfocando a Anakin en su campo de visión. Era el quien la había despertado y sacudía.

-haaa… voy… tiene que ser en este momento… - pregunto con voz pastosa, mientras se tallaba los ojos y se sentaba en la cama.

-mira quien lo dice… no que querías "enfrentar" al Consejo? – inquirió la voz de Obi-Wan, en esos momentos estaba camino a la puerta llevando lo que seria su maleta, o eso suponía, pues en los dos días de viaje no había visto que ninguno de los dos tuviera algún objeto personal importante.

-el Consejo puede esperar… es demasiado temprano – bostezo mientras se estiraba y se ponía en pie.

-hahaha, que dices, es casi medio día, haz dormido todo el resto del trayecto – le informo Anakin riendo mientras tomaba su maleta y seguía a su mentor por la puerta. – ah… es verdad, te hemos dejado esa ropa, no sabíamos tu talla, así que esperamos que te queden, el Maestro dice que continúes utilizando su túnica para que no llames la atención – continuo mientras señalaba unas prendas a los pies de la cama y un par de zapatos ligeros, antes de salir de la habitación.

La joven le miro salir sonriendo, en un gesto de gratitud. Después se dispuso a mirar la ropa, tomándola con ambas manos y extendiéndola frente a ella. Era una camisa exterior clara y una camisa interior a juego, junto con unos pantalones y un cinto. Se quito la túnica castaña, la bata de enfermería blanca y dejándola a un lado se dispuso a probarse la ropa. Los pantalones, ciertamente no le quedaban, ni con el cinto podía evitar que se cayeran a cada momento. Decidió dejarlo a un lado. Se coloco la camisa interior pasándola por los brazos, esta le quedaba grande, le llegaba a mitad de los muslos, eso era bueno, pensó. La camisa exterior le quedo igual. Se cubrió el lado derecho, dejando el izquierdo sobre este y luego se ajusto el cinto para que no le quedara tan holgado. El calzado no eran las botas que había visto a los otros dos usar, este era ligero y plano, se ataba a la pierna con unas tiras anchas que se pegaban a la misma tela, creando una especie de bota, pero mucho mas ligera y sin duda femenino.

No se quito su "traje de baño", permanecía oculto bajo la ropa. Se coloco de nuevo la túnica de Obi-Wan y salió de la habitación. Echándole un ultimo vistazo a la nave antes de salir por la rampa de acceso.

Al estar de pie en el hangar donde descansaban varias naves más y otras tantas personas se dedicaban a darles mantenimiento, se percato de la presencia de paz del lugar, extrañada que tal sentimiento estuviera en un edificio así.

Seguidamente se detuvo a contemplarlas inexistentes paredes, estaban en las azoteas, donde distintas naves estaban dispuestas, algunos otros Jedi subían y seguidamente despegaban, otros pocos, como ellos apenas llegaban. Sin embargo el lugar trasmitía tranquilidad, con un aire familiar que transmitía todo ello a sus ocupantes y sin lugar a dudas, mas especiales para las personas que allí habitaban, que no lo consideraban simple trabajo, era parte de ellos.

Su vista se fijo después en el vacio que se extendía ante ella y el nivel de la zona urbana. La visión de una ciudad extendiéndose, sin descanso, infinita y perfecta, se presentaba ante ella. Los rascacielos inundando la vista, algunas naves y speeders de los que Kenobi le había hablado cobraban vida ante sus ojos al poder verlos claramente ahora, aunque a distancia. Sinceramente, era muy diferente a como lo había imaginado.

-bienvenida a Coruscant – escucho la voz grave y joven del Maestro Jedi detrás de ella.

La joven se volteo para encararlo. Sonrió un tanto nerviosa ante la visión de la ciudad. Era un hecho. Su reunión con el Consejo Jedi era inevitable. Su futuro seria decidido dentro de poco tiempo.

Esperaba que fuera lo correcto.

* * *

yeyhh !!! el capi 4 !! XD

nunca habia publicado mas alla de tres capitulos (por perder contraseña XDDD) pero ahora si los continuare.

espero le alla gustado y esperen el proximo capi, dejen reviews !! picale en el boton verdecido que esta debajo, no cuesta nada ^^


	5. Ante el Consejo

OwO fFELIZ NAVIDAD !!!

despues de una semana.... subo el capi 5 !!! me encanta !!! XD

perdon, pero me emocione con este capitulo.. no podia dejar de escribir, asi que tuve que cortarlo de tajo para no hacerlo demasiado largo y poder tener material para el capi 6 XD

me gusta como va tomando forma la historia, ya tengo planes para toooodas las misiones, problemas personales y demas.

**dianapetrelli:** me alegro que te guste mi fic ^^ con tus comentarios me lleno de fortaleza para continuar escribiendolo y hacer lo mejor uqe pueda... que es lo que no te esperabas ?? que fuera usuaria de la Fuerza ?? si fue eso... te sorprenderan otras cosas ^^

de nuevo, pido comentarios para saber sus dudas, inquietudes, comentarios, teorias o lo que sea que tengan para este fanfic ^^

* * *

**Capitulo 5 – Ante el Consejo**

Caminaban ahora los tres por los amplios pasillos del Templo Jedi. Habían dejado atrás el hangar y las maletas eran llevadas a los cuarteles del maestro Kenobi y Skywalker por droides. Bajaron a los niveles inferiores de la azotea y guiaron a la chica por los múltiples corredores y estancias del Templo.

La chica no perdía detalle del lugar, los muros eran altos, todos en color claro, amplios arcos y bóvedas se alzaban sobre ellos, dándote la sensación de ser pequeño, insignificante… humilde. Los decorados eran en color vino, o por lo menos era el que predominaba. No había sillones o algo similar en las salas que había visto entre abiertas. Cuando se los hizo saber a sus acompañantes, ambos rieron quedamente y le contestaron que esas salas no eran para descansar, eran de entrenamiento. Las únicas salas que encontraría con algo para sentarse serian las de meditación, el comedor, las habitaciones, la biblioteca y algunas otras salas. La chica los miro como si no pudiera creerlo.

Otra cosa que noto, fue que todo era "computarizado", muy tecnológico. Había visto de reojo, lo que le había contestado el Jedi mayor, un holo-proyector. El holograma de un combate, si era eso lo que había visto, con dos figuras azuladas y fantasmales luchando con lo que parecían ser espadas de una especie de luz. Emocionada, había jalado la manga del mayor mientras volteaba de nuevo una vez que habían pasado la puerta y preguntaba que era lo que había visto y lo intentaba explicar.

Hacia había sido todo el trayecto. Mientras ella se emocionaba por cosas muy simples para ellos, sentían como ondas de emociones provenían de la chica. Demasiado desbordadas, así que con un asentimiento por parte de los dos jedi, habían levantado escudos en torno a ella y su mente, para evitar que sus emociones salieran o alguien entrara en sus pensamientos. Habían hecho esto cuando les pregunto entusiasmada por los data-pat que había visto a unos Aprendices que pasaban a su lado.

Aún con los escudos, era difícil pasar desapercibidos con ella, muchas personas se le quedaban viendo por su entusiasmo y preguntas. Ante esto, Obi-Wan le pidió que se comportara más serenamente si no quería tener a todo el Templo Jedi sobre ella en unos minutos.

Asustada por ello, la chica guardo silencio y se mordía los labios cada vez que veía algo que llamaba su atención.

Después de dejar atrás una amplia escalera, volvieron a ascender por otra escalinata.

-ahora subiremos con el Alto Consejo Jedi, así que guarda silencio, trata de vaciar tu mente y respira tranquila. Después de dar nuestro reporte vamos a exponer tu tema, ellos ya están enterados, pero querrán escucharlo todo de nuevo. Diles todo lo que puedas recordar de cómo llegaste a Naboo y responde a todas sus preguntas, no importa si te parecen extrañas. Tampoco intentes mentirles, porque sabrán si lo haces, aunque Anakin y yo hallamos puesto escudos sobre ti, tendremos que quitarlos una vez que entremos. – indico el Jedi una vez que traspasaron unas puertas grisáceas y entraban a una estancia con taburetes metálicos y acolchado en tono vino.

-Te explicare todo mas tarde. – la silencio el Maestro Kenobi una vez que vio como intentaba hablar en repetidas ocasiones.

Acto seguido, Aprendiz y Maestro se sentaron cada uno en un taburete, con las piernas cruzadas y cerraron los ojos. La chica hizo lo mismo. Aunque se sintió extraña cerrando los ojos en aquel lugar, lo hizo. Intentando vaciar su mente de todo y sorpresivamente se encontró repasando lo que había ocurrido en esos últimos días, meditando sobre su comportamiento, que había hecho bien y que mal.

A pesar de que le hubiera gustado seguir haciendo aquello, sintió como una fuerza empujaba su conciencia a la realidad, al principio se opuso, pero después de que le resultara familiar, se rindió y regreso a estar consiente.

Ante ella estaba Anakin, quien con una sonrisa reconfortante le indico con señas que debían ya pasar por las siguientes puertas idénticas a las anteriores.

Bajo los pies y los apoyó en el suelo, se puso en pie y respiro hondo. Era hora de estar ante el Alto Consejo Jedi.

Las puertas se abrieron en cuanto estuvieron a medio metro, al traspasarlas, entraron en un elevador que los condujo al piso superior y al descender de el recorrieron un corto pasillo gris con detalles vino y después de abrirse unas puertas idénticas a las anteriores, deslizándose a los lados con un suave zumbido entraron en una cámara circular.

Una bóveda hacia el techo, no tan elevado como los de los pisos inferiores, pero todo el contorno de la sala era de ventanas con parapetos metálicos y detallados geométricamente dividían las amplias ventanas. El suelo estaba decorado con dibujos pintados al metal mismo, dando la ilusión de un tapizado, eran dos círculos, el exterior era amarillo claro, el centro castaño, con lirios estilizados y abstractos en ambos, azules en el centro y castaños en el exterior. El resto del suelo de la sala era castaño claro. Había distribuidos en circulo doce asientos de diferentes tamaños y estilos. Todos en colores grises metálicos y tapizados en vino. No había puntos de iluminación aparente, pero sin duda había alguna manera de iluminar la estancia durante la noche.

En cada uno de los doce asientos, estaba cómodamente sentado un individuo. La chica pudo distinguir a unas dos mujeres, pero era difícil de decir, pues su aspecto aunque humano, era diferente a uno. Los demás eran varones, o por lo menos así lo apreciaba ella. Muchos de ellos tenían extraño aspecto, sin duda humanoide, pero nada comparado a algo que hubiera visto en toda su vida.

La estancia irradiaba tranquilidad, así que inmediatamente dejo de preocuparse por cualquier otra cosa anterior a despertar en aquella enfermería en la nave.

Una vez estuvieron de pie en el centro de la sala, frente a todo el Consejo, Padawan y Maestro hicieron una inclinación a modo de saludo y respeto, así que la chica inmediatamente hizo lo mismo, intentando hacerlo lo mejor posible.

-Maestro Kenobi, joven Skywalker, mucho esperamos que su misión con bien pudiera ser completada – saludo un pequeño personaje con orejas grandes y puntiagudas, de un extraña piel verde, calvo y sin duda alguna anciano. Vestía de la misma manera que Obi-Wan y que los demás personajes en la sala, en colores claros, castaños y algunos un poco más oscuros.

-así es maestro, venimos a entregar nuestro reporte – respondió el joven maestro.

La chica dejo de prestar atención pues se puso a divagar mentalmente, mas por respeto a cualquier cosa, pues era algo que en realidad no entendía lo que estaba pasando sin embargo, escuchaba de alguna manera cosas importantes. Vagamente se entero de algún movimiento separatista en contra de los Jedi y que siguieran siendo los encargados de la paz en la galaxia. Escucho que Anakin y su maestro habían estado en alguna especie de misión buscando dispositivos especiales de comunicación de dicho movimiento. Que no habían encontrado a algún involucrado y que requerían una búsqueda más extensa para lograr encontrar algo más.

Antes de lo que había imaginado. El anciano y verde maestro ya estaba despidiendo a Maestro y Aprendiz. Dejando de frente el tema sobre ella. Sus acompañantes se colocaron detrás de ella, dando a entender que era el turno de su tema y que ella hablara ante el consejo, sin embargo, para su alivio fue el Jedi de extraño color verde quien primero hablo.

-mucho hemos esperado jovencita este encuentro, al tanto de tu situación estamos. Al Consejo y a mí sin embargo nos gustaría escuchar de ti lo sucedido – comunico

-presento mis respetos al Consejo, y con gusto les expondría lo que ha ocurrido sin embargo no esta en mi poder entenderlo – contesto, de un modo totalmente diferente a lo que Anakin, Kenobi o cualquier miembro del Consejo esperaría. Había adoptado un semblante sereno y respetuoso como cualquier otro Jedi que se hubiera presentado antes frente ellos.

- en todo caso, explícanos lo que recuerdes, alguna idea de cómo hallas llegado al Planeta de Naboo – pidió un Maestro Jedi al lado izquierdo del anciano Jedi de color verde. Este individuo era humano, moreno, sin cabello alguno, como la gran mayoría del resto del Consejo. Su túnica era castaña oscura y vestía de gris, arena y castaño. Su mirada era seria, fija y al vez serena. Rápidamente lo identifico como Mace Windu, el Jedi del que Obi-Wan le había hablado.

La chica guardo varios minutos en silencio, meditando su respuesta, frunciendo el ceño en un intento de recordar algo. Nadie intento presionarla, todos esperaron pacientemente su respuesta.

-recuerdo… que ese día hacia calor, demasiado. Había ido a nadar por la tarde a la playa, pero al ver el lugar de siempre lleno de personas, decidí ir a un lugar diferente, donde estoy segura nadie mas había ido. Recuerdo… que… entre al agua, había dejado mis pertenencias y ropa a la orilla del lago, me sumergí e intente llegar al fondo…. No se porque lo hice, solo quería llegar… pero, no alcanzaba el fondo, no porque fuera mala nadando, pero… había una fuerza que me impedía llegar, cuando intente regresar a la superficie… estaba a varios metros de distancia, me aterre sabia que el lago no debía de medir mas de tres metros de profundidad a lo mucho, casi no me quedaba oxigeno. Luego vi una serie de diminutas luces azules, eso fue cuando me estaba ahogando, cuando me percate de que no saldría del agua a tiempo. Me asuste, sabia que moriría si abría la boca o intentaba inhalar aire, pero aún así lo hice. Lo último que recuerdo fue que deje de luchar, permití que el agua me llevara al fondo si así iba a terminar mi vida, continúe viendo esas luces azules, supongo que de la falta de oxigeno… pero después vi luz blanca, como cuando vez la luz del sol desde el agua… pero no estoy segura, solo fue un instante, después todo fue negro. Supongo que debí haber muerto. Después, desperté en la nave del Maestro Kenobi y su Padawan. – explico la chica todo lo detalladamente que pudo lo ultimo que recordaba haber hecho antes de despertar en la nave. Mientras hablaba, mantenía la vista fija en el suelo, no por descortesía, más bien para poder recordar mejor.

Antes de hablar, Obi-Wan y Anakin habían hecho caer los escudos que habían erigido en torno a ella. De esa forma, el Consejo entero podría ver su mente y decir por si mismos si era real o no lo que les decía.

El Consejo entero guardo silencio mientras ella narraba. Más de uno sorprendido al ver en su mente lo que había ocurrido, los lugares que habían visto no eran de ninguno de los sistemas en la Republica, eso todos lo sabían. No podían decir que fuera una mentira, ninguna mente puede construir imágenes tan exactas de lugares diferentes sin estar influenciado por lo que antes había visto, solo podía ser verdad.

-entonces es verdad que no provienes de ningún planeta de la Galaxia – exclamo un Jedi a varios asientos de distancia, era un sujeto con el cráneo extrañamente alargado, anciano, de barba blanca, calvo y de mirada serena.

La chica levanto la vista, sorprendida por recordar rápidamente donde estaba y asintió después de mirar al Jedi.

-humm… extraño este acontecimiento sin duda es, de tu Galaxia el nombre haznos saber – pidió el Jedi de extraño color verde.

-nosotros la llamamos Vía Láctea, Maestro – indicó casi al instante la chica.

-el nombre no es conocido, tienes idea de alguna estrella cercana a ella para darnos mas referencias – inquirió Windu.

-lo siento señor, no – reconoció la chica apesadumbrada, reprendiéndose mentalmente por no haber estudiado mas algo así, siendo que lo había escuchado en la escuela y leído en alguna parte.

- tu Galaxia difícil y casi imposible localizar será, eso reconocer debemos, pero educada serás y de nuestra galaxia lo que puedas aprenderás para vivir – indico el Anciano Maestro.

-algo nos hizo saber el Maestro Kenobi que nos llama la atención, nos dijo, que eras capaz de ver cosas que ocurren en un futuro, eventos que suelen cambiar para bien o para mal – prosiguió con cautela Mace.

La chica frunció el ceño y rápidamente volteo a ver a Obi-Wan con una mirada de reproche e inquisitiva. Volviéndose de nuevo ante el Consejo una vez que este le hizo una seña para que atendiera y luego hablarían, prosiguió.

-así es, señor. No suele ser con frecuencia y tampoco referentes a mi todo el tiempo, pero son cosas que ocurren a mi alrededor y de con quienes tengo trato. Algunas veces ocurren y muchas otras no, no estoy segura de cómo ocurren, pero normalmente es cuando duermo. – explico y reconoció al final.

Los miembros del Consejo se miraron entre ellos, cerca de diez individuos asintieron positivamente y el resto negativamente. Después de un debate de lo que pareció fueron miradas e imperceptibles señas, todos asintieron afirmativamente.

- de acuerdo El Consejo esta, en una prueba para ti presentar – expuso el Maestro verde. Dicho esto, Mace Windu hizo levitar una especie de espejo hasta el, de donde había salido, la chica nunca lo vio.

-dinos que es lo que vez a través de la pantalla, serán diferentes imágenes, si no sabes lo que son, descríbelas – pido Windu. Acciono algún botón en aquel objeto y mirando la pantalla, espero la respuesta.

La joven, sorprendida de todo eso, concentro su vista en la parte posterior de la pantalla, que ella había supuesto como un espejo. Respiro hondo y dejo de prestar atención a su alrededor, concentrándose solamente en lo que había al otro lado del metal, en la pantalla.

-una nave… una esfera… una… copa?... un.. es… como los vehículos que vuelan sobre la ciudad, un speeder… un edificio, un rascacielos, no? … una nave – respondió cada vez que la mirada de Mace Windu le indicaba que la imagen había cambiado.

Al final de esa corta prueba, Mace bajo el aparato y asintió en dirección al Jedi a su lado.

-esto rápido ha sido, pero dinos, ante esta experiencia como te sientes? – inquirió el anciano Maestro verde.

Después de unos momentos de reflexión contesto – extraña, señor. Pienso en todo lo que tendré que hacer ahora, reconozco que tengo miedo pero estoy dispuesta a intentar lo mejor que pueda – reconoció ante el asombro del Consejo, no muchos reconocían abiertamente lo que sentían ante ellos.

- hacer o no hacer, el intento no existe – le reprendió el Jedi.

- lo siento señor, lo hare lo mejor que pueda – se retracto la chica rápidamente con una inclinación.

-bien… entonces, registrada serás, un nombre nuevo tendrás… en una Jedi, te convertirás – respondió solemnemente el Maestro.

-disculpe Maestro… pero… no creo ser indicada para ser Jedi – replico quedamente, apenada por llevarle la contraria.

-inaudito esto es… ser una Jedi no deseas, el porque explícanos– pidió.

-vera señor… el Maestro Kenobi me ah hablado sobre la Orden Jedi, sobre el Código y lo que la vida de un Jedi conlleva. Se que no soy indicada, porque suelo dejarme llevar por mis emociones, soy apegada a las cosas que poseo, no puedo llevar una vida como la lleva un Jedi, porque estoy demasiado apegada a lo que he poseído alguna vez y aunque no las tenga en estos momentos ya, se que de algún modo u otro me involucrare emocionalmente con algo que ocurra a mi alrededor y se que eso esta prohibido, estoy plenamente consiente de lo que llegare a hacer, incluso con todo el entrenamiento que resiva, así… que debo declinar su ofrecimiento de pertenecer a la Orden.- explico y rezaba para que no la echaran por ello del lugar en el acto.

- como Jedi tus defectos reconoces que esos son, pero en aprendizaje un gran paso de uno ese ya es, sin embargo, segura estas de que de ello desprender no te podrás, cierto? – indico el Anciano Maestro después de meditarlo y ver el interior de su mente.

-así es, señor – acepto ella – sin embargo, me gustaría aprender mas de la Orden si así me lo permiten – pidió, esperando que no fuera demasiado su atrevimiento.

-estas interesada en la Historia, no? – inquirió Mace, curioso ante eso.

-así es, señor, me gusta mucho, también las Artes y en cierto modo la filosofía – reconoció al final, con la mirada gacha ligeramente avergonzada.

- ante la Reina de Naboo a primera hora mañana te presentaremos, seguro estoy que en este tema ayudarnos podrá - concluyo sobre ese tema – una Jedi, no serás, pero si dispuesta estas, un lugar en el Senado, a la Orden representando tendrás – aventuro el Anciano Maestro Jedi – a alguien de confianza seguro estoy de que allí necesitaremos, pero un Jedi, no debe ser – concluyo.

La chica le miro como si no pudiera comprenderlo, recordando de repente lo poco que había escuchado del reporte de Obi-Wan y Anakin.

-se refiere al Movimiento Separatista que se esta generando en contra de la Orden? – inquirió, esperando no equivocarse.

-prestando atención inconscientemente estuviste, no es así? – Extrañamente le felicito – si segura estas de una Jedi no ser, entonces bajo la tutela de la Orden estarás, llegado el momento y si la Reina Amidala de acuerdo esta, otra educación continuaras… Maestro Kenobi – finalizo, llamando también al joven Maestro.

-si Maestro – entendió Obi-Wan, dando un paso al frente al lado de la chica.

- un holo-mensaje a la Reina de Naboo envía, si recibirnos hoy en transmisión al atardecer puede cuestiónale, el Maestro Windu y yo con ella hablaremos, que a nuestra invitada Skywalker a los registros lleve y a las habitaciones que ya le fueron preparadas después… que la fuerza los acompañe. – finalizó el Maestro despidiéndolos.

Los tres hicieron una inclinación y se dirigieron a las puertas, al llegar a ellas y una vez que estuvieron abiertas, la joven se volteo y haciendo nuevamente una reverencia, exclamo un "gracias por todo esto" y salió de la sala rápidamente. Dejando a todo el Consejo sorprendido, a mas de uno con una sonrisa de tranquilidad al ver su gratitud y espontaneidad.

-seria una buena Jedi – reconoció una de las Jedi del Consejo.

-sin duda, pero esta muy consiente de sus puntos negativos como para tentarse a serlo, no es algo común – apunto Mace Windu asintiendo.

-una Jedi no debe ser, una buena negociante, sin duda es… con algún propósito la Fuerza la salvo, esperemos que la Reina Amidala, dispuesta a ayudarle este, en una buena Embajadora podría convertirse, no podemos confiar este asunto de los Separatistas a cualquier Senador o Embajador – externo el Maestro Yoda.

-porque confiarlo a ella entonces – inquirió el moreno Jedi a su compañero, intrigado.

- desde otro ángulo ella todo podrá ver, seguro estoy, de que en ella confiar podemos. Cuenta te diste, no es así, a todo atenta esta y su opinión dar no teme, acoplándose parece estar y deseosa de aprender esta, similares cualidades al Padawan del fallecido Maestro Qui-Gon posee – aseguro el anciano Jedi.

El resto del Consejo medito sobre esto, era cierto... prometia mucho en cualquier campo, pero parecia que la chica se habia decidido por uno con el que pudiera pasar mas desapercibida.

* * *

bien, hasta aqui el capitulo ^^

ya saben, comenten y todo, el proximo capitulo lo subo en cuanto crea conveniente, que ya tengo listo el capitulo ^^

"Que la fuerza los acompañe"


	6. Registro Nuevo Nombre, Nueva Vida

Hola !! me mandan y obedesco XD

traigo el capitulo 6 !!

saldre nuevamente de viaje, asi que regresare el 30 a mas tardar... espero ese mismo día terminar el capi en la compu y subirlo por la noche, o si no, por la mañana del 31

**dianapetrelli: **me encanta tener una seguidora tan animosa XD y si... decidi no hacerla jedi... seria un cliche muy repetido... asi que sera otra cosa... respecto al nombre, ya por fin lo tendra jojojo... me tarde todo un día para buscarlo y decidirlo.. y otros dos dias decidiendo el apellido, no sabes lo que he investigado para este fanfic... pero me encanta !! XD y por ultimo, que se enamore de Obi-Wan... no sera sencillo... por mucho que sea el personaje principal masculino.... no planeo que todo el fic sea centrado en el romance y mucho menos que sea corto, estara tambien dirigido a otras cosas, pero mejor espera a leerlo ^^

dejo de escribir porque si no, terminare relatando todo... nos vemos !!

* * *

**Capitulo 6 – Registro. Nuevo nombre, nueva vida**

Al salir de la sala del Consejo, Obi-Wan les había dejado casi al instante para atender lo que el Maestro Yoda le había pedido, retrasándose solo para erigir los escudos de nuevo sobre la joven y decirles que mas tarde los vería. Anakin guio a la chica por los amplios pasillos y escaleras hasta casi el otro extremo del Templo. La sala de Registros estaba en el Centro de Administración y al entrar, estuvieron presentes en una amplia sala, el fondo repleto de enormes paneles y prismas que eran donde se guardaban todos los registros, tanto del templo como algunos de la republica.

Anakin se acerco a una mujer mayor, con cabello cano, mirada amable y algunas arrugas, que con data-pad en mano, señalaba algunas cosas en la pantalla y escribía otras con una pluma táctil. Al verlos, dejo el aparato sobre el escritorio y los observo curiosa e inquisitivamente.

-buenas tardes Anakin, ¿que los trae por aquí? – pregunto una vez que estuvieron ante ella.

-hola Ro, venimos de con el Alto Consejo, tenemos que registrar a mi compañera aquí presente – respondió sonriente Anakin mientras señalaba a la chica.

-oh, si, el Maestro ayer me lo dijo, así que primero les daré el registro de la republica y cuando lo entreguen les podre dar el del Templo, dependiendo de lo que me comunique el Maestro Yoda les daré un registro de estudios o de ingreso a la Orden – explico ella mientras se volteaba y buscaba entre un estante perfectamente ordenado. Sustrajo de el un data-pad y se lo tendió a la chica con una sonrisa.

-muchas gracias – sonrió ella mientras tomaba el artefacto y lo miraba curiosa.

-deberás introducir tu nombre y apellido, datos generales y contestar a unas preguntas sobre ti. En cuanto lo tengas completo debes venir a entregármelo, hasta entonces no asistirás a clases o entrenamientos. Cuando me lo entregues y llenes el de la Orden se te hará un examen medico y se te asignara un horario para tus clases y entrenamiento en caso de que Ingreses como Iniciada, si no, se te formara un horario especial de acuerdo a lo que el Consejo nos comunique. – indico con una sonrisa. Al parecer, ella ya sabia sobre que la chica llegaría ese día y tenían instrucciones de operar del modo en que el Consejo les hubiera indicado.

La chica asintió a cada una de sus instrucciones y aguardo a que pudieran marcharse.

-es verdad, el Maestro Yoda dijo que habían dispuesto unas habitaciones para ella, ¿nos podría indicar cuales son? – pregunto Anakin antes de que se le olvidara.

-así es, ayer dieron la orden de eso, pidieron que se preparara una de las habitaciones privadas, esto hasta que se complete el Registro y si entra a la Orden será cambiada al ala oeste donde están los dormitorios de todos los aprendices. Su habitación la reconocerán fácilmente, no tiene nombre en la puerta y se abrirá automáticamente – respondió mirando a ambos jóvenes con semblante sonriente. Definitivamente, a esa mujer le gustaba sonreír a todo el mundo.

-de acuerdo, muchas gracias Ro, te traeremos el registro una vez que este completo – le aseguro Anakin mientras se despedía con una inclinación. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar en dirección a la puerta.

La chica hizo una profunda inclinación y sonriéndole siguió al joven Padawan por la puerta.

-te llevare entonces a tu habitación, quieres que te ayude con el registro – propuso Anakin esperanzado de tener algo mas que hacer hasta que llegara su Maestro.

-por supuesto, me tienes que enseñar a usar estas cosas – le aseguro la chica mientras miraba el data-pad con extrañeza – y no olvides que tengo que tener un nombre nuevo – le recordó mortificada de tener que escoger uno.

-de acuerdo, yo te ayudare, te escogeremos un nuevo nombre perfecto para ti – indico el Padawan mientras la guiaba de nuevo por los pasillos.

Recorrieron el mismo camino que habían seguido anteriormente, al parecer las habitaciones privadas estaban cerca de la Aguja del Consejo. Caminaron por los pasillos, mientas Anakin le explicaba lo que la chica le preguntaba. Le explico la distribución del templo, donde estaban las salas de entrenamiento principales, hacia que ala del Templo debía de ir dependiendo de que fuera a hacer, como eran las clases normales de los Iniciados y donde estaban los comedores, la biblioteca y otras cosas importantes para vivir allí. También le enseño lo que había estado muerta por preguntar anteriormente, desde los artefactos de entrenamiento, hasta los data-pad.

Llegaron a unos pasillos más sobrios, más decorados y más "personales". En ese momento estaban ya en el ala de los dormitorios y oficinas privadas, destinados a los Maestros Jedi, miembros del Consejo e invitados recurrentes de la Orden. El decorado era mas elaborado que en los pasillos anteriores, como indicando el rango de los que allí vivían, pero el color predominante era el vino al igual que en los demás pasajes. La estructura continuaba siendo en color claro.

Dejaron atrás varias puertas y llegaron ante una de color arena, que diferente a las demás, no tenia un nombre grabado en la placa expuesta en ella. Esta se deslizo a un lado en cuanto se acercaron, por lo visto ya no necesitaba del código de seguridad para entrar. Entraron en una estancia gris-azulado que hacia de sala y recibidor, un escalón curvo permitía acceder a ella, alfombrado en azul marino, detalles de líneas en amarillo claro y el exterior a ellas azul claro; el mobiliario era muy geométrico, predominando líneas rectas en ellos y la mayoría en metal. El tapizado de los dos sillones curvos al centro de la sala era arena, parecían unidos al suelo, como si formaran parte de la construcción misma y no por separado. Una mesa circular de vidrio entre ambos sillones hacia la sala. De cada esquina en el techo, había un sumí arco que llegaba al centro y ayudaba a crear una lámpara desde el techo. Toda la pared frente a la puerta era de cristal, una puerta de cristal tallado se abría deslizándose a ambos lados permitiendo la salida hacia un amplio balcón. Seis lámparas cóncavas, distribuidas en las paredes, una a cada lado de la puerta principal y dos en cada pared restante. Una puerta en la pared derecha, color claro igual que las paredes, conducía al dormitorio y una a la pared contraria conducía a un pequeño comedor y una cocina privada.

Ambos chicos miraron el lugar ligeramente sobrecogidos, para los dos era demasiado. Se miraron dudosos al mismo tiempo y sonriendo, se lanzaron corriendo a revisar lo que había en las otras habitaciones. Corrieron primero a la cocina privada, mirando asombrados el contenedor de alimentos, que era abastecido cada semana o cada vez que el ocupante de la habitación lo solicitaba. Una estantería contenía utensilios, platos y cubiertos. La cocineta y la mesa de trabajo eran de metal, mientras que la ultima tenia una cubierta para protección. Una mesa para tres personas se encontraba empotrada a la pared, creando una barra. Por sillas había bancos altos. Esta, a diferencia de la decoración del resto del lugar, predominaba el metal y colores como blanco, gris y crema.

A continuación corrieron a la otra habitación y descubrieron el dormitorio, siguiendo la decoración de la sala, paredes gris-azulado, alfombrado azul marino, claro y detalles en amarillo suave. La pared del lado izquierdo era de cristal también, y hacia de ventana. Un escritorio al lado izquierdo de la puerta de entrada indicaba la zona de trabajo y estudio, pues una computadora personal estaba a su disposición, mientras que en una estantería al alcance contenía una serie de data-pads conectados a los archivos de la Orden, cada uno con una categoría diferente. Una cama con un escalón decorativo estaba frente a la pared de cristal, al otro extremo de la alcoba, con dos pequeñas mesas a ambos lados. Cuatro lámparas cóncavas, dos coronando la cabecera de la cama a ambos lados, una al lado de la puerta principal y otra entre otras dos puertas secundarias. Entraron a la puerta de la derecha y encontraron el cuarto de aseo. Sin estar ambos interesados lo dejaron rápidamente, pero se fijaron que era en tono claro, decorado con metal y blanco-azulado principalmente. La puerta restante era un armario, demasiado amplio para un Caballero Jedi, pero lo suficientemente amplio para una chica, pensó cada uno.

Ambos regresaron a la sala con una sonrisa y se dejaron caer en uno de los sillones. Respiraron hondo y mirándose soltaron a reírse juntos.

-ya ya… que tenemos que comenzar a llenar tu registro – la tranquilizo Anakin después de estar varios minutos riéndose. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, ambos se comenzaban a llevar bien, a diferencia de cuando el Padawan llego, pues solía quedarse en su habitación armando droides y demás cosas que inventara con las piezas que había llevado allí.

Serenándose, la chica respiro hondo y asintió, activando el data-pad como Anakin le había dicho momentos anteriores en los pasillos y leyó las primeras líneas.

"_Nombre:_

_Apellido:_

_Planeta de Procedencia: _

_Raza:_

_Fecha de Nacimiento:_

_Edad: _

_Sexo:_

_Grupo sanguíneo: _

_Color de Ojos:_

_Color de cabello:_

_Estatura: _

_Nombre del Padre/Tutor:_

_Nombre de la Madre/Tutora:_

_Planeta de Procedencia: _

_Permisos Otorgados:_

_Estatus:_

_Otros:"_

-esto es demasiado – exclamo la chica al ver lo que le pedían llenar – apenas puedo contestar la mitad de esto, como voy a decir quienes son mis padres si ni siquiera tengo nombre ni apellido aquí –

-para eso mañana el consejo hablara contigo – dijo una voz desde la puerta.

El Padawan y la joven voltearon a ver quien era el intruso, encontrándose con la figura de Obi-Wan apoyado en el marco de entrada mirándolos con una ceja alzada, como si llevara ya rato observándolos. Entro una vez que los dos le observaron y le prestaron atención, camino hasta el sillón frente a ellos y tomo asiento, cruzándose de brazos los miro a ambos.

-¿que, para darme apellido? – inquirió la chica escéptica.

-si, parece que desean que la Reina Amidala te tome bajo su tutela, mejor dicho, que ella y su familia te adopte para que tengas un mejor acceso a la educación en su planeta – le explico el joven maestro, como quien dice el tiempo que hay.

-¿Cuál planeta? – pregunto de nuevo

Obi-Wan rio quedamente bajo su semblante de "maestro genial" antes de responder sencillamente – Naboo, cual otro –

-no tienes que contestar así, sabes – le reprocho la chica – yo solo estoy preguntando por cosas que no se –

-lo se, pero mejor comienza a llenar ese registro, lo mejor seria que entregaras eso mañana por la tarde – aviso el Maestro con mirada relajada.

- de acuerdo, contestare lo que pueda, pero dime, ¿porque vienen cosas tan extrañas en el registro? – inquirió nuevamente con semblante inocente.

- porque algunas pocas razas pueden alterar su aspecto físico, también los demás si saben como hacerlo – respondió sencillamente el.

- de acuerdo… pero en mi planeta era mas fácil, solo nombre completo, sexo, fecha de nacimiento, lugar donde naciste y nombre de los padres y testigos… nada complicado… - murmuro mientras comenzaba a llenar la información.

A los pocos minutos, el data-pad ya contaba con información nueva:

_Nombre:_

_Apellido:_

_Planeta de Procedencia: _

_Raza: _Humana

_Fecha de Nacimiento:_

_Edad: _20 años

_Sexo: _Femenino

_Grupo sanguíneo: _O+

_Color de Ojos: _Castaño Oscuro

_Color de cabello: _Castaño Oscuro

_Estatura: _1.69 cm

_Nombre del Padre/Tutor:_

_Nombre de la Madre/Tutora:_

_Planeta de Procedencia: _

_Permisos Otorgados:_

_Estatus:_

_Otros:_

-sigue faltando el nombre – dijo ella cuando termino.

-hummm… dime algo que te guste – pidió Anakin después de pensar un poco.

-la luna – exclamo ella casi al instante

-una cosa más – siguió ahora el Maestro Jedi, al ver lo que su Padawan pretendía.

-la luz – respondió igual de rápido que la vez anterior.

-entonces, que tu nombre sea Killari – sentencio Anakin inmediatamente después de encontrar un nombre con esas dos palabras.

- ¿Killari? – inquirió ella mirándolo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- si, significa, Luz de Luna, tiene dos cosas que te gustan, algo fácil y sencillo – le explico el aprendiz con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de pensarlo un poco, la chica los miro sonriente – de acuerdo, de ahora en adelante me llamare Killari –

Padawan y Maestro le sonrieron, ambos visiblemente contentos de que estuviera sobrellevando todo el asunto de esa manera, mas practica y visiblemente interesada en poder tener esa vida.

Ahora, el data-pad aunque con datos faltantes, ya tenia uno que era importante:

_Nombre: _**Killari**

_Apellido:_

_Planeta de Procedencia: _

_Raza: _**Humana**

_Fecha de Nacimiento:_

_Edad: _**20 años**

_Sexo: _**Femenino**

_Grupo sanguíneo: _**O+**

_Color de Ojos: _**Castaño Oscuro**

_Color de cabello: _**Castaño Oscuro**

_Estatura: _**1.69 cm**

_Nombre del Padre/Tutor:_

_Nombre de la Madre/Tutora:_

_Planeta de Procedencia: _

_Permisos Otorgados:_

_Estatus:_

_Otros:_

El resto de ese día, el data-pad fue dejado en la habitación de Killari, esperando el día siguiente a ser terminado de contestar. Por ahora, se encontraba explorando el Templo Jedi junto a Anakin y Obi-Wan, quienes intentaban enseñarle mas cosas. Por ahora, podía saber para que servían las cosas elementales, como paneles de control del computador de su habitación, códigos para abrir ciertas salas, localización de las diferentes alas del Templo, utilizar el holo-proyector para mensajes y proyectar datos guardados, utilizar (sin casi matar a ella misma o alguien mas) un speeder, entre otras cosas. Pero no la pusieran aún en un panel de control demasiado amplio, pues fácilmente se perdía entre tanto botón, ni le pidieran que llegara a una sala al otro lado del Templo porque no llegaría.

Aun con esos pequeños incidentes, su primer día en el Templo fue algo menos caótico de lo que el Maestro Kenobi había pensado. Por lo menos ya no exclamaba emocionada cada vez que veía algo nuevo, si no que tiraba de la manga de su túnica (que ya había regresado a su dueño legítimo) o tocaba el hombro de Anakin y señalaba el objeto, esperando a que le respondieran.

Al termino del primer día, sin haberse perdido la cena (consistente en vegetales, un poco de carne, un cereal parecido a la avena y té; pidió a Anakin y Obi-Wan que nunca, jamás le dijeran que era lo que estaba comiendo en caso de que perteneciera a una criatura extraña, pues difícilmente volvería a comer algo), regreso a su habitación, sin perderse y completamente a salvo.

Miro la sala y sonrió quedamente. Apago las luces y se dirigió a su habitación. Exploro el armario buscando ropa de dormir e interior (en caso de que hubieran dispuesto ropa "común" también para ella), para su sorpresa la encontró. Descubrió que habían sido dispuestas para ella, variedad de prendes diferentes a las que utilizaban los aprendices y Jedis en el Templo, aunque encontró algunos conjuntos como los de ellos, pero sin las estolas, consistía casi en su totalidad en vestidos de diferentes estilos y formas, algunos formales y otros informales, pero todos bellamente elaborados, también alguno que otro conjunto de pantalón, pero acompañado por vestidos abiertos por debajo de la rodilla y solamente dos trajes completos, entallados y elásticos. Tomo un camisón blanco y largo, sin mangas, una bata larga y purpura, tejida. Un juego de ropa interior y salió del armario. Se pregunto como es que habían acertado en la medida exacta para la ropa, pues toda era la indicada.

Después de dejar la bata sobre la cama, se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Miro la regadera con paredes de cristal, el lavabo blanco y el espejo. Un armario contenía toallas, artefactos de aseo y otras cosas. Sin pensarlo mucho, se despojó de la indumentaria Jedi que había utilizado ese día y la dejo en un cesto metálico dispuesto para eso. Cuando se dispuso a decidir si enviar también el traje de baño a la ropa sucia, temiendo que nunca lo volviera a ver. Pero confió en que se lo devolverían una vez limpio, así que lo deposito igualmente. Entro en la regadera de paneles cristalizados y acciono el agua templándola a su gusto. Pensó que tendría que hacer algo con los cristales, era algo vergonzoso eso, a pesar de que nadie mas entraría allí.

Una vez que estuvo lista y salió a su nueva habitación, se coloco la bata purpura y se sentó en un taburete próximo al ventanal. Miro la ciudad de Coruscant extenderse mas abajo, en el limite urbano. Speeders y naves seguían surcando el cielo en un constante movimiento, como si la ciudad nunca durmiera. Apoyo la mano en el cristal, con ojos ligeramente bañados en lágrimas.

-Killari de Naboo… - dijo en un susurro, como tratando de descubrir como se escuchaba.

_- tu Galaxia difícil y casi imposible localizar será, eso reconocer debemos… - _recordó con dolor lo dicho por el anciano maestro mientras unas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Las borro rápidamente con sus manos. No debía mostrarse débil, tenia que seguir adelante, ya lo había decidido, viviría allí, estudiaría y tendría una nueva vida allí.

Ella ahora era Killari, tenía un nuevo nombre y una nueva vida.

Lucharía y se esforzaría por ser feliz allí.

Era lo que ahora podía hacer.

* * *

listo !!!

capi 7 a la mitad !! en unos días estara listo. dejen reviews !!! ^^

"que la fuerza los acompañe"


	7. Completando el Registro

Hola ! Feliz Año Nuevo !!!!

gracias a **dianapetrelli** y **Cheshire-Le Chat **por sus reviews ^^ me complace que les guste mi fanfic, espero este capitulo sea de su agrado, en lo particular, siento que me quedo muy "forzado" por asi decirlo. Como que le falto algo, no se... un poco mas de descripcion talvez ??

**dianapetrelli: **pues... que te puedo decir, me esfuerzo mucho en las cosas que hago, asi que he estado investigando todo detalle que pueda servir para mi fanfic, incluso el año de nacimiento adecuado para Killari en la Galaxia !! XD el nombre no recuerdo donde lo vi, pero es maya o algo asi...

**Cheshire-Le Chat: **gracias por tu review, me encanta que te guste mi fic ^^ espero que el capi sea de tu agrado, cualquier duda, dimelo ^^

Bueno, lo comence a escribir apenas regrese de viaje, lo que creo que no ayudo a que saliera como queria XD pero de todos modos sigue siendo de la forma en que lo planee, exepto el final XD eso fue de ultimo minuto. Hay que darle un poco de problemas a Killari.

* * *

**Capitulo 7 – Completando el Registro.**

Killari despertó al escuchar un débil toque sobre el metal. Se tallo los ojos pesadamente y se incorporo. Literalmente se había arrastrado la noche anterior a la cama, pues se había quedado contemplando la ciudad por largo tiempo y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba durmiéndose en el taburete. Con pesadumbre aparto las mantas y se puso en pie, se coloco la bata y tras asegurarse de que su cabello no estaba demasiado caótico salió a la sala y abrió la puerta de entrada con el código de seguridad.

-¿que ocurre? – inquirió soñolienta al notar que quien había estado tocando su puerta era Anakin.

-el Consejo, faltan pocos minutos para tu audiencia de hoy con ellos – la apremio el Padawan.

Killari le miro como si no recordara nada. De repente, parpadeo varias veces y murmurando cosas como "el consejo, el registro, el data-pad" y otras ininteligibles, dejo a Anakin en la puerta, regreso rápidamente a su habitación y entrando apresuradamente al armario, saco un conjunto como el de los Iniciados: pantalón ligeramente holgado, camisa interior, camisa exterior, un obi no tan ancho como el de los otros y el calzado que le habían brindado el día anterior. Se quito la bata y el camisón, los dejo sobre la cama y se vistió rápidamente. Se calzo las estilizadas "botas" y tras buscar en segundos algún cepillo para cabello en los cajones del tocador, peino su cabello recogiéndoselo en una cola media alta.

Igual de veloz salió de la habitación, el data-pad del registro en mano, y se encontró con Anakin aun en la puerta. Este le sonrió y tras indicarle que le siguiera salió y se apresuro por el pasillo. Antes de seguirle, la chica cerró sus habitaciones con el código de seguridad y siguió rápidamente al Padawan.

Al darle alcance, el chico comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y tras dejar atrás varios pasillos y escaleras menores, Killari se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿que hora es? –

-ya paso el desayuno y comenzaron la segunda clase del día para los Iniciados, ¿eso te da una idea? – inquirió sarcásticamente Anakin mirándola de reojo con una ceja alzada.

-demonios… - murmuro al percatarse de la hora y renovando el paso.

Ninguno de los dos hablo de nuevo, continuaron corriendo por los pasillos, disculpándose con los Jedi con los que se cruzaban y esquivando a los que caminaban por los pasillos de clase en clase, de sala en sala o lo que fuera que hacían.

Rápidamente llegaron a la Aguja del Consejo. Entraron en el ascensor y subieron a la antesala. Sin quedarse a meditar, entraron al último ascensor antes de la sala del Consejo y dejaron rápidamente las puertas grises atrás. Se detuvieron unos minutos para recobrar el aliento y la compostura antes de entrar. Finalmente, con una fuerte inhalación, continuaron su camino y entraron a la Cámara del Consejo.

Para su sorpresa, Obi-Wan se encontraba allí, este le sonrió a modo de saludo y tras indicarle que tomara su lugar al frente, su Padawan tomo lugar a su lado, dejando a ella ante el Consejo y como tema principal.

-buenos días, disculpen por mi retraso – se disculpo en cuanto estuvo ante ellos junto con una reverencia.

-preocuparte no debes, muchas preguntas sabemos que tienes. Nos gustaría saber antes de cualquier cosa, con el registro que haz hecho. – inquirió Yoda con una sonrisa en sus ojos.

-bueno, he respondido todo lo que he podido de el, aunque muchas las he tenido que dejar en blanco por falta de datos – reconoció ella mientras jugaba con el data-pad entre sus manos.

-de acuerdo, en breves momentos la Reina Amidala nos contactara, como ayer seguro escuchaste, hablamos con ella. La Reina acepto ayudarte y en cuanto tenga una respuesta de sus padres, nos trasmitirá en un holograma y podrá conocerte. Dependiendo de lo que hablemos hoy, tendrás tu registro completo hoy mismo, si no es así, tendremos que buscar otro método para registrarte. – explico Windu con semblante grave mientras la contemplaba como queriéndole decir que se lo tomara en serio.

-bien… pero, en que me ayudaría la Reina Amidala – pregunto sin poder evitarlo.

-le dijimos a la Reina tu situación, lo que te ocurrió y que fuiste encontrada en Naboo, le pedimos que te tomara bajos su cuidado para que pudieras tener acceso a estudios filosóficos y políticos que te permitieran estar lejos de aquí, pues si cumples toda tu educación aquí en el momento en que entres al Senado los Separatistas sentirán que tienes predilección por los Jedi. – le explico el Jedi mientras Killari le escuchaba atentamente.

-entonces, no confiarían en mi y no aceptarían las negociaciones – razono ella.

-así es, tampoco queremos que nos favorezcas en todo momento, lo que queremos, es que evites que pueda ocasionarse una guerra entre quienes nos apoyan y quienes no. – añadió Mace mientras acentuaba lo dicho con gestos leves con las manos.

Killari asintió, ahora con una idea más general de lo que tendría que llegar a hacer.

-¿de verdad esta bien que yo me encargue de esto? – pregunto la joven, mientras se esforzaba por encontrar un motivo por el cual el Consejo Jedi le pidiera eso a una completa desconocida.

- por supuesto, los Separatistas no quieren hablar con un Jedi, nos quieren desacreditar, hacer creer que no podemos mantener la paz en la galaxia. No podemos confiar en un Senador o Embajador, pues no sabemos si tomara a su favor nuestra posición o si apoya a los Separatistas – le explico el Jedi Ki-Adi-Mundi. El sujeto con la extraña característica de su cráneo alargado, cabello escaso en una coleta y barba blanca.

-¿pero porque yo, no logro entender el porque yo podría hacerme cargo de esto habiendo mejores personas para esto? – Killari comenzaba a perder la paciencia, mostraba ahora un poco de confusión.

-porque tu puedes ofrecer otro punto de vista, no estas ligada a ningún planeta ni ideología de este lugar, lo que aprendas lo aprovecharas y podrías ayudar a evitar una guerra que no tiene sentido – siguió explicándole Mundi.

Killari permaneció unos minutos en silencio, sopesando lo que le habían dicho. Finalmente, volvió a hablar.

-de acuerdo, ayudare en lo que pueda –

-muy bien, cuando estés lista te informaremos mas, de momento, es mejor que te concentres en tus estudios – sonrió Mace Windu, no físicamente, pero su mirada expresaba lo que quería decir.

Después de eso, Obi-Wan jalo levemente a Killari tomándola por encima del codo, moviéndola hacia atrás. Ella volteo para protestar, pero se quedo callada al ver como una figura azulada comenzaba a formarse en el centro de la sala, cerca de donde ella había estado de pie momentos antes.

-Reina Amidala, buenos días – saludo el Maestro Yoda con una inclinación de cabeza, al igual que todos los demás.

-buenos días Maestro Yoda, miembros del Consejo – respondió ella, mirando a todos los presentes, deteniéndose unos segundos mas cuando llego a Killari, quien vio la sombra de una sonrisa en cuanto sus ojos se miraron al igual que cuando miro a Anakin, pero siguió con los últimos y guardo la compostura que su titulo demandaba.

La Reina hacia gala de su titulo. Engalanada con un vestido carmesí, de mangas amplias, largo rozando una buena parte sobre el suelo, un cuello rígido que cubría parte de su pecho y ligeramente sobresalía de sus hombros dándole un aspecto imponente y ribeteado en los bordes con suave piel esponjosa, una cenefa bordada en oro con diseños intrincados y elegantes. Un gran tocado de oro con unos paneles alargados a los costados que se curvaban hacia su barbilla y a los lados en la parte de arriba, unas curvaturas que cubrían sus orejas y una joya roja sobre su frente, al tiempo que el tocado cubría parte y se ajustaba perfectamente a su cabello, peinado en un abultado arco que marcaba su rostro y le daba un aire mayor. Su rostro estaba cubierto de maquillaje blanco, las cejas marcadas, el labio superior en rojo y una pequeña línea vertical sobre el inferior mientras dos pequeños círculos por debajo de los ojos, centrados, daban simetría a su rostro y ocultaban su edad. Se encontraba sentada en un trono, detrás de un escritorio, todo luciendo geométricamente, no pudo distinguir el color, pues el holograma mostraba un color azulado. Estaba escoltada por dos doncellas, vestidas en vestidos color dorado claro y túnicas doradas. A diferencia de otros hologramas, este mostraba un rango más amplio de proyección.

-tengo una respuesta a su petición Maestro Yoda – fue Amidala la primera en hablar. Rápida y al punto, mirando serenamente al anciano maestro.

-alegría eso trae a nosotros, su alteza, lo que ha decidido comuníquenos por favor– pidió él.

-la tomare bajo mi cuidado, mi familia está de acuerdo en brindarle el apellido Naberrie. Cuando cumpla un total de estudios relacionados con la republica y otros que se consideren adecuados, podrá venir a vivir a Naboo y completar sus estudios. – acepto, mirando con una sonrisa a los presentes.

-muy bien, ¿algún arreglo especial que quiera hacer? – inquirió Mace con los dedos juntos frente a el con las manos separadas, con aire curioso y serio.

-mi familia pidió que viniera a visitarlos dentro de un mes, servirá para establecer amistad y ayudar a que se conozcan mejor, también me gustaría hablar con ella en privado por la tarde – pidió con semblante serio, pero su mirada indicaba curiosidad y entusiasmo por ello.

-Killari, ven al frente por favor – pidió Windu, indicándole con la mano a la chica que se adelantara.

La joven hizo lo que le pidió, pues hacia unos momentos había estado escuchando todo a un lado, sin ser el centro de atención. Ahora podía ver perfectamente a la monarca de Naboo, ahora sobrecogida por que la estuviera mirando tan intensamente. Sorprendiéndola a ella y al resto al sonreírle.

-te llamas Killari, ¿no es así? - pregunto Amidala.

-así es, su Alteza – respondió ligeramente nerviosa.

-me gustaría hablar por la tarde contigo, ¿podrás? –

-por supuesto, estaré esperando su holograma – acepto.

-muy bien, le comunicare a mi familia esto, se que te esperaran con entusiasmo dentro de un mes, espero también poder verte entonces. Hablaremos mas tarde, tengo un asunto que atender, disculpen. – se excuso ella, mientras el holograma se desvanecía.

Todos en la sala hicieron una inclinación como despedida, después, guardaron durante un momento silencio.

-te recomiendo que completes ese registro, lo mejor seria que lo entregaras hoy – aconsejo Mace, hablando primero que los demás.

-lo hare, Maestro – respondió rápidamente ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

- sobre tus clases después hablaremos, por hoy, puedes irte. Que la fuerza te acompañe – le despidió Yoda, con una sonrisa en sus ojos.

Ella hizo una inclinación para el Consejo y se retiro de la sala, dejando solo al Consejo junto a Anakin y su maestro. Después de dejar atrás las puertas grises, soltó un suspiro, contenta de poder estar fuera de la sala. No por que se sintiera mal allí, si no que encontraba demasiado sobrecogedor a todos los miembros del Consejo, demasiado solemnes y serios; aunque el Anciano Maestro Yoda no lo pareciera, si se le daba la oportunidad seria un buen compañero, al igual que Mace-Windu, aunque tuviera una mirada seria, no parecía ser tan "malo" como había temido.

Killari sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Entro en el elevador y dejo que la guiara al piso inferior y siguió su camino a su dormitorio. Se encontró con algunos Jedi y Padawan, al igual que numerosos Iniciados, la mayoría la miraba curiosos, pues nunca la habían visto y el que vistiera indumentaria parecida a la de un Iniciado, era demasiado mayor para serlo y para nada era una Padawan. Se pregunto como podría vivir allí y pasar desapercibida sin revelar nada sobre ella.

Después de dejar atrás escaleras y pasillos. Sus pasos la llevaron a su habitación, mientras que tuviera un poco de tiempo, podría llenar el registro y leer un poco.

Una vez que estuvo liberada la puerta de su seguro, entro en sus habitaciones y se dirigió a su cuarto. Una vez allí, se dispuso a hacer su cama, recoger las ropas que había dejado allí hacia una media hora. Una vez que todo estuvo en orden, salió nuevamente a la sala, lista para llenar el registro finalmente. Tomo asiento en uno de los sillones semicirculares y después de quitarse el calzado, subió los pies al asiento, flexionando las rodillas y recargando su espalda contra el brazo del sillón. Acciono el data-pad y se dispuso a escribir.

Sin embargo, recordó rápidamente que no conocía los nombres de los señores Naberrie. Desconcertada, se pregunto porque no lo había preguntado antes de salir de la sala del consejo.

- de la Reina Amidala, Jobal Thule y Ruwee los nombres de sus padres son– escucho una voz hablar.

Extrañada, miro a su alrededor, descubriendo que se encontraba sola.

-tranquila, en buscar y aislar mi esencia concéntrate, en algo piensa y te escuchare yo– era la voy del Maestro Yoda.

Killari se tranquilizo y cerro los ojos, tratando de localizar la esencia de Yoda, lo que resultaba difícil, pues en el Templo todos los Jedi, Iniciados y Padawan causaban que ella se perdiera entre tanto. Finalmente lo encontró.

-gracias, Maestro Yoda – agradeció, mientras esperaba el resultado.

- preocuparte no debes, ayudarte queremos, preguntar para aprender debes, para responder nosotros estamos – indico el anciano maestro, seguramente sonriendo.

-gracias, estudiare y hare todo lo posible para ayudarlos, no tiene porque haber una guerra también aquí – aseguro ella, mientras brevemente pensaba en lo que estaba ocurriendo en su planeta.

-no, no debe, verdad es, que la fuerza te acompañe – se despidió el, ahora ligeramente preocupado por lo que le había dicho.

Killari sintió que el "enlace" se disolvía, regresando a la realidad, se apresuro a terminar de llenar el Registro. Dejando para después aquel extraño suceso, ella lo conocía como telepatía, no sabia si seria lo mismo allí.

Se dedico a escribir, ligeramente inconsciente de su alrededor:

_Nombre: __**Killari**_

_Apellido: __**Naberrie**_

_Planeta de Procedencia: __**Naboo **_

_Raza: _**Humana**

_Fecha de Nacimiento: __**50 aBY**_

_Edad: _**20 años**

_Sexo: _**Femenino**

_Grupo sanguíneo: _**O+**

_Color de Ojos: _**Castaño Oscuro**

_Color de cabello: _**Castaño Oscuro**

_Estatura: _**1.69 cm**

_Nombre del Padre/Tutor:_ **Ruwee Naberrie**

_Nombre de la Madre/Tutora:_ **Jobal Thule Naberrie**

_Planeta de Procedencia: __**Naboo**_

_Permisos Otorgados: _

_Estatus: _

_Otros:_

Sonriendo ante la perspectiva de tener su Registro completo, apoyo los pies en el suelo nuevamente y se calzo las delicadas botas. Se puso en pie y apago el data-pad. Se dirigió a la cocina, se acerco al contenedor de alimentos y saco un fruto rojo, no duro pero tampoco suave, más parecido a una ciruela que a una manzana. Lo miro por momentos dudosa, después lo mordió, descubriendo su delicioso sabor, una mezcla dulce pero suave.

Contenta, salió de sus habitaciones, colocando nuevamente el código de seguridad para ir a entregar el Registro. Se encamino a paso ligero por los pasillos, dejando rápidamente atrás las zonas privadas, adentrándose en las zonas de administración, el mismo cuarto con grandes paneles de memoria y computadores al fondo, iluminados tenuemente por pequeños botones azules y brindando una tenue iluminación a la sala.

Una vez allí, se dirigió al escritorio de Ro, quien la recibió con una sonrisa.

-hola, vengo a entregar mi registro – sonrió Killari.

-perfecto, por ahora lo descargare en la base de datos, te llamaremos cuando el Consejo nos comunique tu posición – le aseguro mientras se ponía a trabajar en ello.

-gracias, nos vemos entonces- se despidió la chica, ahora preguntándose que hacer.

Era una pena que Anakin no la hubiera acompañado. Suspiro. El chico le agradaba, pero su Maestro se veía un tanto diferente a como le había conocido en la nave. Seguramente tendría mucho trabajo… igual que ella lo tendría en unos días.

Sonrió. La idea de hacer algo diferente le atraía. Recordando que debía de estar de regreso al atardecer para su audiencia privada con la Reina Amidala, se dispuso a salir del Templo Jedi, consiente de no alejarse mucho. Tampoco es que fuera difícil de localizar.

Corriendo, dejo atrás los pasillos, llegando al Gran Corredor, acceso y salida del Templo. Dudosa, de si podía o no hacerlo, se acerco a la puerta. Nadie le dijo nada, así que salió del templo.

El cielo claro se extendía hasta el horizonte, la ciudad de Coruscant a los pies del Templo rebosaba de actividad.

Solo unas calles. Se prometió.

* * *

Hasta aqui el capi 6 !!

hay que darle un poco de problemas a Killari:

Voten: 1) que se meta en ligeros problemas estando sola en Coruscant ?

a)con problemas y que regrese por si sola al Templo

b)con problemas y que Obi-Wan y Anakin (o solo Obi-Wan) vallan por ella

2) que no se meta en ninguna clase de problemas en Coruscant

a)sin problemas, pero que se pierda al intentar regresar al Templo

b)sin problemas, pero que se pierda al intentar regresar al Tmplo y termine sermoneada por varios Maestros Jedi (Yoda, Windu, Obi-Wan, etc etc etc..)

El siguiente cpaitulo sera de acuerdo a lo que ustedes eligan, sera como un "capitulo de relleno" pero de alguna manera ayudara a la trama XD

dejen reviews con sus votos !! XD ustedes ayudaran a elegir el curso del proximo capitulo ^^

"que la fuerza los acompañe"


	8. En Coruscant

Hola !!

perdon por tardar tanto en subir capi, pero me parti la cabeza armando este capitulo. Tome en cuenta sus votos ^^ y decidi ponerle algo mas rozante entre Killari y Obi-Wan, digo, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, no ??

Aqui se muestra un poco de la inseguridad de Killari alli y de como era que vivia en la Tierra. Si tienen alguna duda, diganme y respondo.

Espero sea de su agrado ^^

* * *

**Capitulo 8 – En Coruscant**

Al salir del Templo, se encontró con una larga y amplia escalera, revelando las verdaderas dimensiones del templo, cuya azotea se elevaba a un kilometro sobre la línea urbana y las cinco agujas coronaban el edificio.  
Al final de las escaleras se encontraba una plataforma donde descansaban algunos speeder propiedad del Templo, para uso de los Jedi.

Killari miro a todos lados una vez que se hubo acercado a ellos, temiendo que la reprendieran por hacer lo que estaba por hacer. Al no ver que alguien decía algo, lo cual era imposible pues la plataforma estaba sola en esos momentos con excepción de ella y estaba abierta a todos los Jedi.

El único problema era que ella no era una Jedi. Pero aun así se acerco a un speeder color arena, estilizado y con asiento para el piloto y copiloto. Si lo hubiera descrito con términos terrestres, diría que era un speeder deportivo y convertible. Pues era descapotado y era mas bajo que otros.

Al estar al lado de la puerta del piloto, no se molesto en abrirla; apoyando la mano izquierda en el borde dio un salto y maniobro en el aire para que de alguna manera terminara sentada de la manera correcta. Activo el botón de arranque y tomo el volante.

Con lo que Anakin le había enseñado, era un milagro que no se hubiera matado al momento de comenzar a moverse. No porque Anakin fuera malo enseñando, si no que ella era mala manejando. Para su sorpresa, el speeder era mas fácil de manejar sin tener la presión de alguien a tu lado y que a cada momento se la pasa diciéndote que hacer y que no. Así que una vez que lo tuvo controlado, se decidió por dirigirse a la zona urbana. Rápida, aunque lentamente para los estándares de la ciudad, bajo el speeder todo el trayecto, maravillándose con los rascacielos, los speeders, naves y demás objetos que era capas de ver.

Dejo atrás el nivel urbano que sin duda era de las familias con dinero, pasando por las respectivas tiendas y demás lugares. Llegando ahora a un lugar que ciertamente era para la clase media. Se alegro de haberse recogido el cabello, pues a cada momento el viento hacia que mechones de este le cayeran y azotaran parte del rostro. Alineándose con otros speeders estacionados, tomo lugar fácilmente y apago el objeto. En un panel al lado del asiento dejo su huella dactilar marcada en la computadora para que solo ella, de momento, lo pudiera accionar. Grácilmente, obviamente tratando de lucirse y tener su momento de gloria como cualquier turista, salió del vehículo y se encamino por la plataforma para entrar con la multitud que caminaba en dirección a tiendas, bares y otros lugares.

* * *

Anakin caminaba por los amplios pasillos del templo por enésima vez, buscando a su nueva amiga. Había ido a sus habitaciones, pero no se encontraba allí. Intento en los Registros, y le dijeron que ya había estado allí hace unos momentos.

Ahora caminando por unos pasillos y escaleras azules que daban al Gran Corredor, la primera estancia que te recibía nada mas entrar al templo por sus puertas principales. Altos y gruesos pilares sostenían el techo y gran parte de la estructura, separados ampliamente entre ellos, procedidos por las escaleras igual de amplias y por donde accedías a diversas salas de entrenamiento dispuestas para los iniciados.

Al pasar por uno de los amplios ventanales, una figura solitaria capto su atención. Caminaba cerca de la plataforma de speeders del templo. Extrañado, se quedo mirando, esperando ver que hacia dicha persona. Vestía como Jedi, pero se extraño que no trajera una túnica, pues era casi regla portarla. Miro extrañado como se subía en un speeder arena descapotado y rápidamente tomaba control de el dirigiéndose a la zona urbana.

En una fracción de segundo, antes de saber a donde ir o que hacer, ya se encontraba regresando sobre sus pasos, presuroso por encontrar a su maestro. No era un Jedi a quien había visto. Era Killari, quien había tomado un speeder y se dirigía, literalmente, a lo desconocido.

-_"maestro!" _– llamo mentalmente, concentrándose para que su mensaje mental pudiera llegar.

-_"que ocurre Anakin, tranquilízate"_ – le aconsejo Kenobi una vez que hubo respondido.

_-"se trata de Killari, la vi en la plataforma de los speeders, tomo uno y se marcho a la zona urbana"_ – explico rápidamente el menor antes de que Obi-Wan le pidiera que fuera mas despacio con sus pensamientos.

_-"hace cuanto la viste?"_ – inquirió el Jedi, ahora serio.

_-"en estos momentos, se acaba de marchar, lo estoy buscando ahora"_ – continuo el rubio.

_-"de acuerdo, regresa sobre tus pasos y encuéntrame en la plataforma, voy para allá"_ – replico Obi-Wan rápidamente, mientras el lazo mental se suspendía, dejo salir un suspiro. Seria lista si no se metía en problemas, reconoció. El problema, era que Killari era demasiado curiosa y si se le dejaba podía tener un temperamento delicado. Como había demostrado al arrojarle una taza a Anakin y al haber preguntado por todo el día anterior. Ese era el único problema.

* * *

Los escaparates de las tiendas mostraban diversos conjuntos, desde los sencillos, hasta los extravagantes. Killari no podía creer que alguien vistiera así, pero se retracto al recordar como lucia la Reina Amidala. Al momento siguiente, se descubrió observando con detenimiento las prendas, encontrando cierto agrado por ellas.

El sector comercial de esa zona mostraba tiendas edificadas en metal principalmente, decoradas con tapicerías de todas formas y colores, algunas extravagantes y otras sobrias. En algunos casos, las paredes estaban pintadas con tonos acordes a lo que vendían, otras no. Lo que nunca faltaba en todos y cada uno de ellos, era un letrero con luz fluorescente que destellaba incluso a la luz del día. Los nombres, obviamente, no los entendía y en muchos casos no sabía que vendían, pues mostraban solamente "menús" de su inventario.

A pesar de estar entretenida viendo las tiendas, se había dejado llevar por la multitud, esperando dar una gran impresión. Pero no había provocado otra cosa más que perder el sentido de la orientación. Sin darle importancia, pues seguía en el mismo piso comercial, se dispuso a ir un poco más lejos. Llego ahora a una zona dada a la comida y bebida.

El lugar no cambiaba mucho al anterior, pero se encontraba debajo del piso anterior, cosa que Killari no comprendió. Seguía creyendo estar en el piso de la plataforma de los speeders.

* * *

Obi-Wan y Anakin ahora volaban por las líneas establecidas por los demás vehículos. Ambos buscando con la mirada el speeder arena y a su ocupante. Kenobi era quien pilotaba, pues a pesar de que Anakin sabía y podía volar el speeder, su Padawan tendía a volar de una manera suicida, alcanzando y revezando los límites de velocidad permitidos. Comenzaba a perderle el gusto a volar de aquella manera.

Habían tomado un speeder descapotado, color rojo con líneas blancas, más sobrio que el "deportivo" arena que la chica había tomado.

Recorrieron el cielo a gran velocidad, con todos los sentidos alertas a cualquier signo que les permitiera saber la ubicación de Killari, sin embargo al alejarse demasiado, no dieron con algo. Decidieron regresar sobre sus pasos.

-Maestro? Porque no buscamos en las zonas inferiores, esos lugares son los que mas curiosidad causarían – razono Anakin al ver que Obi-Wan giraba en redondo el speeder y reanudaba la marcha.

El Jedi no pudo evitar reconocer que era verdad. Así que dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su protegido, se dirigió a la siguiente zona urbana.

* * *

Killari se vio de repente envuelta por multitud de chicas, algunas humanas y otras claramente alienígenas. Estas, tenían unos extraños lóbulos saliendo se su cabeza, como si fueran dos tentáculos. Todas con trajes llamativos y las alienígenas revelando gran parte de sus cuerpos. Todas ellas exclamaban sobre su cabello bien cuidado, sus uñas pintadas de esmalte beige con destellos diminutos y refunfuñaban y arrugaban la nariz al ver sus ropas que cubrían todo su cuerpo. Rápidamente le propusieron que bailara con ellas. La chica terrestre, acepto. El ultimo día de fiesta que recordaba era de hace años.

Sin notarlo, había llegado a una zona donde reinaban los bares, abiertos a todas horas y con extraños y diversos clientes. Apenas se fijo en los carteles en neón que deslumbraban a la entrada sobre fondo negro y aunque los hubiera visto, no hubiera entendido lo que decían. Un panel a la derecha de la entrada tenía un listado del "menú" con un botón al principio de cada uno, para que el cliente escogiera. También había un droide plateado, encargado de cobrar la entrada.

Las chicas entraron por una puerta lateral, entrando en los camerinos. Rápidamente, las mujeres se pusieron a sacar ropas. Todas consistentes en velos y delicadas piezas bordadas. Al final, escogieron un vestido que acentuaba el cuerpo de ella, bordado ligeramente sobre el torso y anudado al cuello, la falda era ligera, vaporosa y larga. Le permitieron conservas las botas. Le soltaron el cabello y marcaron las ondas naturales que tenia, cayendo ahora graciosamente sobre su espalda. Le colocaron un brazalete en el brazo derecho.

Una luz brillo en un panel idéntico al de la entrada, varias chicas salieron. Mientras otras se terminaban de vestir, Killari se fijo en su aspecto. Unos grandes espejos decoraban la sala, iluminada perfectamente con luz blanca y diversos tocadores alineados frente a los espejos; la cámara estaba revuelta con ropa femenina en armarios, sillas, ganchos y casi toda superficie. Lucia diferente… no por que nunca hubiera vestido de forma bonita, si no que las ropas, desde su punto de vista, la favorecían demasiado. Sin poder pensarlo mucho se vio jalada por otra chica humana vestida similar a ella y entraron en la sala principal del bar.

* * *

-¡Maestro! ¡Allí! – exclamo Anakin señalando hacia una plataforma del sector de comercios.

Estacionado entre un speeder plateado y uno azul oscuro, se encontraba el speeder arena que había tomado Killari. Obi-Wan maniobro el speeder de forma hábil y estaciono el vehículo a varios lugares de distancia, colocaron el mismo seguro dactilar que la chica y descendieron de el.

Anakin miro a su alrededor, la plataforma gris metálico rodeada de otros speeders y con acceso al paseo comercial mostraba un lugar caótico y ajetreado. Busco con la mirada a su maestro y lo encontró inspeccionando el vehículo de la chica. Con recelo, pues Kenobi mostraba un semblante serio y ciertamente angustiado, se acerco a el y espero a que el mayor hablara primero.

-coloco el seguro dactilar, parece que estuvo aquí hace poco, será difícil localizarla si permanecemos juntos, separémonos y busquémosla por separado, dirígete al área de mueblería, yo iré a la zona de bares y demás, cualquiera que la encuentre llamara al otro por le comlink – comunico Obi-Wan mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a Anakin en dirección a las personas. Ambos se mesclaron entre las personas y seres extraña y singularmente vestidas. Se separaron en cuanto se adentraron lo suficiente, manteniendo el contacto de su vínculo.

* * *

El bar no era muy diferente a otros en la tierra, oscuro y con luces parpadeantes de diferentes colores. Una serie de mesas circulares y asientos a juego en cuero negro estaban ocupados por diferentes personas, desde humanos, hasta alienígenas. Todos vestidos de manera singular, algunos sobriamente, otros más atrevidos, sobre todo las chicas. Una barra circular situada al centro de la sala ofrecía tragos de todo tipo a sus ocupantes. Killari no quiso saber que podría ser o aventurarse a probar algo. Una liguera capa de humo hacia mas difícil la visión.

Un chico alienígeno, pues una serie de cuernos de no más de tres centímetros formaban una corona en la parte superior de su cabeza, se acerco a Killari. Tendió su mano hacia ella en un gesto universal para invitar a bailar, ella acepto, tomo su mano y se dejo guiar a la pista. Rodaron la barra y comenzaron a bailar.

El chico, que no menciono su nombre, la guio en una danza con intricados movimientos, espirales, alzando los brazos, dándole vuelta y girándola delicadamente sobre si misma. Con el paso de los minutos, los movimientos se volvieron más rápidos y también más cercanos. Ahora, piel con piel, bailaban en un circulo cerrado.

Una mano repentinamente la agarro del codo, la saco del abrazo del otro y la aparto de su lado. Antes de que el otro pudiera replicar algo le atajo.

-asuntos Jedi, si sabes de lo que hablo no volverás a intentar tenerla como trofeo – dijo en un tono bajo una voz grave, seria y fría.

Killari dio la vuelta y se encontró de cara con Obi-Wan. El Jedi la miro brevemente, después se quito la túnica castaña y la cubrió con ella. Confusa se la coloco bien y dejo que el Jedi la guiara fuera del local.

Una vez en el exterior Kenobi solo se limito a indicarle con un gesto que le siguiera.

_-"genial, apenas la primera escapada y me atrapan rápido"_ – pensó con molestia. No es que fuera ella una entusiasta de las fiestas, pero solo quería conocer el lugar. Además, tampoco es que ella misma haya decidido salir de fiesta por la mañana. Salir si, pero no terminar en un bar.

Suspiro, pero se dejo guiar por el circuito de comercio de regreso a la plataforma. Ignorando ahora completamente todo lo que había a su alrededor. Habían perdido su atractivo ante la perspectiva del regaño.

Apenas se dio cuenta como el Jedi hablaba brevemente por un comlink (Anakin le había enseñado el suyo, que tenia uno a juego con su Maestro) y después se encontró nuevamente en la plataforma de los speeders. Anakin les alcanzo algunos minutos después. El chico sonrió a Killari al verla nuevamente y a salvo. Ella apenas le pudo devolver un amago de sonrisa al comprender que le había hecho preocuparse. No quería ni saber que pensaba Kenobi ahora de ella. O los miembros del Consejo si sabían.

-regresemos al Templo – dijo el Jedi una vez que su aprendiz llego y se dirigió al speeder rojo, llevándose consigo a Killari y permitiendo a Anakin pilotar el otro.

El Padawan viendo la seriedad de su Maestro, algo que no muchas veces había visto, pues ahora parecía cerca del enojo mas que de la seriedad propiamente dicha; se prometió no volar de una manera que le pudiera acarrear algún problema mas adelante del día. Así que se monto en el speeder color arena y utilizando un pequeñísimo aparato, mas parecido a una mini-USB que a otra cosa y después de haber tecleado algo en la pequeña pantalla táctil del vehículo, pudo pilotarlo fácilmente. Siguió a Obi-Wan rápidamente en dirección al Templo.

El Jedi no dijo nada, tampoco la miro, temiendo que su preocupación, ahora convertida en enojo al verla en aquel lugar, se desbordara y arremetiera contra la chica. No es que se enojara fácilmente, y en realidad, se enojaba de esa manera por muy pocas cosas. Le enojaba el hecho de que por muy curioso que puede uno ser, llegar a participar en "ese" tipo de baile, con "esa" raza en especial, era algo que nadie en su sano juicio haría. Suspiro, mejor aclarar esto antes de llegar al Templo. El Consejo no debía enterarse de este accidente.

-¿porque dejaste el Templo? – inquirió una vez que hubo liberado sus emociones a la Fuerza y serenado su mente.

Killari lo miro sorprendida, no por la pregunta, si no por el hecho de que no hubiera gritado. Al final, contesto.

-solo… solo quería conocer la ciudad un poco… de todos modos no estaba haciendo algo en el Templo –

-pudiste haber dicho eso antes, el Consejo hubiera mandado a alguien contigo para que te acompañara – replico el Jedi.

-no quiero molestar al Consejo con pequeñeces como esas, además… no deberían estar molestándose tanto por mi – explico ella, con la cabeza gacha, como si quisiera que le restara importancia al asunto.

-pero el Consejo esta para ayudarte, nosotros no te vamos a dejar a la deriva en un lugar que no conoces – la atajo Obi-Wan volteando a verla, sin entender porque se comportaba tan sumisa ahora, si antes no se había mostrado así.

-ya hacen demasiado con todo lo que me han ayudado… no quiero añadirles mas… - murmuro ella, esperando que lo la escuchara.

-mira, el Consejo desea ayudarte, el Maestro Yoda sabe que debemos ayudarte, la Fuerza nos indica ayudarte y así lo hacemos. ¡Deja de comportarte como una niña cuando no lo eres! – exclamo Obi-Wan ante el comportamiento infantil que Killari comenzaba a tener. Sus manos apretaron el volante tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. En cuanto dijo eso, se arrepintió. No estaba llegando a nada así.

Siguieron en silencio hasta llegar a la plataforma del Templo. Killari bajo del speeder lentamente, manteniéndose apartada de Obi-Wan como si le temiera. Anakin se les unió minutos después, extrañado por la tensión entre ellos. Sin hablar ninguno se acercaron a las amplias puertas del Templo. Una vez dejadas atrás, Killari se armo de valor para hablar ante un regaño, cosa que no hacia nunca. A pesar de tener 20 años.

-mira, no quiero justificar mi comportamiento, se que no soy una niña, pero tampoco soy considerada completamente una adulta de donde vengo. Puedo ser mayor de edad allá, pero el comportamiento siempre te distingue de todos. Tal vez me falta sufrir un poco mas para madurar pero no por crecer voy a dejar de hacer cosas que me gusten.. –

- ¿¡y participar en un baile de ese tipo te hará madurar?! – inquirió el atajándola. Su enojo volvía a el.

-¡el solo me invito a bailar, que tiene de malo eso! – le reprocho la chica con gesto confundido. Sin entender a que se refería.

-… necesitaras un droide de protocolo, eso era un baile de cortejo de una muy violenta raza, sabes lo que eso significa? – le informo el mayor con un dejo de irritación en la voz.

Obi-Wan se estaba cansando de esa conversación, principalmente porque sabia que le estaba dañando los sentimientos a la chica, como bien se lo hacían ver sus ojos. Killari se quedo callada ante lo que dijo. Ambos prácticamente habían olvidado a Anakin que los seguía de cerca y escuchada todo. Ahora estaban en el gran corredor del templo.

-y preguntas porque no deberías salir? – continuo el, tratando de serenarse.

-y como voy a aprender si no salgo – atajo ella ahora, encarándolo con el carácter que el conocía en ella.

-¡en todo caso estudia antes de salir! – replico el, perdiendo la paciencia.

Unos pocos jedi que se encontraban allí, contemplaban la escena desconcertados. Por ellos era muy poco conocida esa reacción en el joven maestro, sabían que usualmente no era así.

Killari se quedo callada, sin poder contestarle todo lo que quería decirle. Se sentía de nuevo como una niña pequeña en la que no confiaban, todos parecían tener esa opinión de ella. Parecía que la Galaxia no era muy diferente a la Tierra.

Retrocedió unos pasos, hizo una breve inclinación a modo de pura apariencia para el y después se marcho en dirección a sus habitaciones.

Obi-Wan no pudo quitarse de la mente la imagen de los ojos vidriosos de puro llanto de Killari, revelando los sentimientos de miedo y confusión al sentir que hizo mal, pero sin lograr dar con la respuesta. Como cuando sabes que nadie confía en ti y no entiendes el porque.

El Jedi se quedo un momento de pie sin moverse, al final reacciono e indico a Anakin que le siguiera en dirección a los aposentos del Maestro Yoda. Ambos se adentraron nuevamente en el Templo.

* * *

soy mala por hacerle esto a Killari y Obi-wan, pero no desesperen, que todo tiene una explicacion y en los dos proximos capitulos sabran mas de todo este asunto del pequeño viaje a la ciudad y lo que desato.

no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, les dije, esperen y veran, en este fic hay de todo, pero de todo, desde asuntos politicos, hasta miel demasiado empalagosa. ademas, que seria de una buena relacion entre Killari y Obi-wan si no tuvieran ligeros roces para que se conoscan mejor, seria muy simple, no creen ?

cambio y fuera, actualizo en la semana ^^


	9. Platica

hola !! siento mucho no haber subido capi en las anteriores dos semanas, pero la uni me tiene un poco ocupada y tmabien los cosplays... pero espero poder escribir mas.

mientras tanto, aqui esta el capitulo 9, siento que le falto algo, pero me ha gustado como quedo, hay un poco de Out of Character aqui XD pero espero que sea de su agrado. Espero tambien se puedan hacer un mejor panorama en la trama del fic ^^

dudas, comentarios, etc... son bien resibidas ^^

* * *

**Capitulo 9 – Platica**

_**"Te das cuenta de que hiciste mal, cuando Mace Windu muestra una opinión personal."**_

**

* * *

**

Obi-Wan había decidido despedir a su Padawan antes de llegar con el Maestro Yoda. No por privarlo de la plática, mas bien, sentía que era algo demasiado personal como para que Anakin viera más de sus debilidades. No quería que el chico le reprochara algo después. Después de todo, ya era amigo de Killari.

Continuo por amplios pasillos, rodeado por el suave sonido de las cascadas en el jardín, las cuales se escuchaban en todo el Templo, estuvieras donde estuvieras. Llego por otro camino a la zona de habitaciones privadas de los maestros del Consejo. No se sentía con suficiente calma y serenidad como para enfrentarse a Killari. No aún.

-adelante – respondió la voz del Anciano Maestro Yoda una vez que el llego ante su puerta y llamo.

Yoda no dio señales de sorpresa al verlo allí, al contrario, era como si lo esperara.

-hum… maestro Kenobi, ¿a mis aposentos que lo trae? – inquirió el pequeño Jedi por cortesía.

El anciano Maestro, se encontraba sentado en un pequeño taburete claro. Su habitación, a diferencia de las de Killari que eran reservadas para visitas externas del Templo, eran más humildes, al igual que las suyas. Las componían una sala pequeña, sillones modestos y casi ningún decorado. Sus habitaciones de descanso no se veían, pero seguramente serian igual o más humildes aún.

Obi-Wan hizo una inclinación a modo de saludo, antes de comenzar a hablar. Sin embargo, el pensamiento de "soy un maestro ya, no debería estar aquí… pero el Maestro Yoda es mas sabio, escucha a todos y puede dar una respuesta" comenzó a formarse en su mente. Desechándola, hablo.

-Killari ha salido del Templo-

-¿y ahora donde ella se encuentra? – cuestiono el, sin perder la calma.

-Anakin y yo la encontramos, esta de nuevo en el Templo. Vine a hablarle de eso. – respondió Obi-Wan tratando de calmarse y no se notara su enfado anterior.

-entender debes Obi-Wan, que por curiosidad ella salió, por desear hacer mal, no. – le comunico, como si ya entendiera el porque de la presencia de Kenobi allí.

-pero pudo meterse en problemas, cuando la encontré estaba en un club, bailando en un rito de cortejo – la voz del joven maestro comenzaba a exaltarse, el simple recuerdo, hacia que se enojara de nuevo.

-pero la encontraste, a salvo esta. Debería eso bastar para contentos estar. –

- aun así salió sin aviso, pudo terminar todo mal. Se comporta como una niña, como va a ayudar en el conflicto en el Senado si no madura. – explico el joven Jedi.

Obi-Wan siempre había tenido una vida de entrenamiento y aprendizaje en la Orden Jedi. Hasta que fue Padawan de Qui-Gon, casi nunca había dejado el Templo, por lo tanto, desconocía la vida y los conflictos en otros Planetas en su totalidad. Yoda recordó esto. Debería hacérselo ver también a el.

- de madures o niñez, no es cuestión. Sus recuerdos no viste… verdad –

Cuestiono Yoda, que ahora tenia una mirada llena de pesadez y tristeza. La mirada inquisitiva y extrañada de Obi-Wan le dio la respuesta. Apoyando ambas manos en su bastón, le miro atentamente.

-su Planeta distinto es al nuestro, eso seguro es. Pero inmersos están en conflictos entre los distintos pueblos… ninguno se respeta; la corrupción esta en todos sus gobiernos; quienes deben proteger a la población, la agreden… por territorios y recursos naturales guerras hay… cuando hay alguna devastación natural, pero solo para en un futuro recibir ayuda también, la gente responde ayudando … por la época en la que nació, nunca a experimentado la Guerra en carne propia, por libertad, por deber o defensa, su Pueblo participo en muchas guerras y conflictos… y todo eso tiene repercusión incluso en aquellas personas que no viven la guerra como otros la viven, niños en las filas de batalla, defendiendo ideales que no son los suyos, pero aun así pelean por orden… tu entiendes eso, verdad –

Obi-Wan se quedo callado, recordando vívidamente lo que vivió en Melina/Dann hacia ya varios años. Como se sintió identificado con el deber de esos niños, como traiciono a Qui-Gon por ello, su frustración al ver morir a Cesari y no poder evitarlo… si, todo eso no era de el, pero por haber estado allí como una de sus primeras misiones le hizo cambiar, tal vez madurar. Siempre había estado bajo el cuidado de la Orden Jedi, pero cuando estuvo frente al peligro y una misión de verdad, todo era diferente. Era algo que no te enseñaban en clase. Y lo que hizo fue inmaduro y espontaneo.

No podía culpar a Killari por haber dejado el Templo, ella no conocía las costumbres de la Orden, tampoco conocía la raza del chico con el que había bailado. Solo había actuado de manera espontanea y curiosa. El lo había hecho ya anteriormente. ¿Por qué tenia que reprocharle a Killari algo que el mismo había hecho siendo un Jedi, que supuestamente debería de haber echo algo mejor, mientras que ella no conocía nada de la Galaxia? Si, había proyectado sus propias fallas en ella y trataba de hacérselo saber, pero enojarse con ella no era la solución.

-ella esta afectada por la Guerra que mantiene a su planeta separado. Aunque su pueblo no luche en ella, sabe que no deberían ser las cosas así… y actúa impulsivamente porque en su planeta a temprana edad les quieren hacer responsable de muchas cosas, no les permiten disfrutar su vida como ellos quisieran… pero eso no es escusa, maestro – replico Obi-Wan después de reflexionar.

-no, escusa no es, pero aquí la diferencia, bajo el cuidado de su familia toda su vida ella permaneció… tu o cualquier otro Jedi, en cambio es independiente de su familia y reciben entrenamiento y conocimientos, Killari y los Jedi se identifican en los valores que se les han inculcado, jamás como tu lo has hecho ella ha visto una guerra y ha vivido protegida. ¿En un planeta desconocido quien no seria curioso? – inquirió Yoda.

Obi-Wan reflexiono. El silencio se hizo entre ellos. La habitación clara dejaba pasar el eco de las cascadas.

-entonces, su impulsividad se deriva de vivir atada y sobreprotegida a su familia… - el joven Jedi estaba incrédulo ante esa idea.

-en parte… pero en esencia ella es curiosa, esa es su naturaleza, lo haz visto y tu mismo nos lo has dicho. Nosotros solo podemos ayudarle enseñándole, lo demás dependerá de ella. –

-pero entonces, porque la colocaran en el Senado – inquirió Kenobi, ahora extrañado por todo eso.

-el Movimiento Separatista apenas esta comenzando a dejarse ver, mientras lo podamos retrasar, ella podrá estudiar y madurar, el porque se le dará un puesto en el senado no solo es para ayudarnos a evitar un conflicto mayor. Al no ser ella una Jedi, el Senado confiara en que pueden tener una oportunidad contra los Separatistas. Al no ser ella de la Galaxia, no tiene nada a que atarse y permanecerá siempre en un punto neutral. Esa es la ventaja de Killari sobre el conflicto. – respondió la voz de Mace-Windu desde la puerta.

Obi-Wan se volvió rápidamente al escucharle. Tan centrado estaba en sus pensamientos, que no había escuchado al Maestro al entrar. Windu se encontraba recargado en la pared a un lado de la puerta y los contemplaba como si hubiera estado allí desde el inicio. Obi-Wan no quiso saber si así era, lo mas seguro es que fuera verdad y hubiera escuchado todo.

-pero entrar en el senado, decisión de ella será, forzarla no podemos, aunque ayudarnos ella dijo. – aseguro Yoda, abriendo otra duda en Obi-Wan.

-para eso la Reina Amidala nos ayudara, una educación normal, llevaría años, pero Killari debe aprender en meses. Estando aquí aprenderá lo necesario, en Naboo deberá comenzara hacer carrera política. – respondió Mace ante la pregunta que Kenobi no había formulado y que se notaba en su rostro.

-pero sigo creyendo que dejamos mucho en sus manos – señalo Obi-Wan después de unos minutos.

-no solo ella estará ayudando contra los Separatistas, todos los Senadores que apoyan a la Orden Jedi harán lo que puedan en cuanto se haga publico esto… solo debemos esperar le momento correcto y comenzar a actuar. Por ahora, Killari es nuestra prioridad, comenzaremos a investigar sobre su Galaxia. Su educación aquí será lo único que le pueda ayudar en el caso de que no pueda regresar a su hogar nunca. – puntualizo Mace, adelantándose y tomando asiento en uno de los taburetes que estaba allí.

Obi-Wan comprendió todo ahora. Hizo una inclinación en modo de despedida antes de hablar.

-gracias por su tiempo Maestro. Debo irme. –

-que la Fuerza te acompañe Obi-Wan – despido Yoda.

-¿sabes el porque te enfadaste con Killari al saber que salió del Templo? – inquirió Mace antes de que el saliera de la habitación.

Kenobi volteo a verlo incrédulo, preguntándose porque le hacia esa pregunta ahora, cuando todo ya había sido resuelto. Aun así, negó levemente con la cabeza.

-porque temías que algo saliera mal, ya la habías salvado antes, consideraste su curiosidad como una falta de gratitud por lo que habías echo tu por ella. No dejes que ese pensamiento se convierta en algo negativo. Sabes que no fue con malas intenciones, habla con ella. – aconsejo Windu. Observo como Kenobi solamente asentía en señal de gratitud y salía de la habitación.

Mace dejo salir un suspiro y volteo a ver a Yoda. El Anciano Maestro se notaba ligeramente preocupado por aquella plática.

- ante la idea de hablar con Killari de nuevo puede que Obi-Wan la pase mal un tiempo, que le hizo daño sabe y eso no sabe como afrontarlo… aprendió eso de Qui-Gon – suspiro el Anciano Maestro.

* * *

Obi-Wan caminaba en dirección errada por los pasillos del Templo.

-"Te das cuenta de que hiciste mal, cuando Mace Windu muestra una opinión personal."-

Aquel pensamiento floto por su mente. Ahora con el dilema de cómo hablar y solucionar todo con Killari.

Una tarea fácil no seria.

* * *

espero sea de su agrado ^^

reviews please !! es el botoncito verde de alli abajo, no sean malos ^^


	10. Perdón

Hola !! gracias por sus magnificos reviews, epseraba tenerlo antes el capitulo 10, pero no sabia como introducir de nuevo a Obi-Wan en la narracion, asi que despues de estrujarme el cerebro logre poner algo medio decente, desde su propia perspectiva.

El capitulo anterior tenia a Mace Windu con algo fuera de Personaje, pero pues yo creo que el no es serio siempre, si no, no se llevaria tambien con Obi-Wan cuando el ya es Maestro Jedi y esta en el Consejo, o no ?? espero que este capitulo les guste y me den su opinion, creo que esta mejorando mi escritura... que opinan ??

sin nada mas, aqui el capitulo 10 !!

* * *

**Capitulo 10 – Perdón**

Anakin había llegado a las habitaciones de su amiga. Killari apenas le había abierto, se metió en su habitación disculpándose un momento para poder cambiarse.

El chico tomo asiento en uno de los sillones color arena, preguntándose como abordar el tema de su pelea con Obi-Wan. Mientras tanto, Killari se había vuelto a cambiar de ropa. Nuevamente lucia un atuendo similar al de los Jedi, camisa interior crema, túnica exterior beige, pantalones ligeramente holgados color tostado y sus botas estilizadas. Se dejo suelto el cabello, cepillándolo lentamente pero sin detenerse mucho en ello. Dejo el decorado vestido que las chicas en el club le habían ofrecido en el suelo y el fondo de su armario, no deseaba volverá verlo. Al final, estando lista nuevamente, se vio en la cuestión de dejar en su habitación la túnica de Obi-Wan, entregársela a Anakin para que se la diera o hacerlo ella misma.

Suspiro quedamente y la tomo entre sus manos, doblándola cuidadosamente. Sin echar otro vistazo a su habitación decido salir de una vez.

El chico la esperaba en el sillón semi-circular del otro la mesa, así que fue a sentarse junto a el. El la miro curioso al ver la túnica de su maestro en sus manos. Bajando la mirada, al final hablo.

-se la devolveré en cuanto lo vea – explico ella en voz baja.

-entonces tienes intención de hablarle de nuevo – no era una pregunta.

La joven solamente asintió con la cabeza.

Ninguno de los dos hablo, se dejaron guiar por un cómodo silencio, rodeados por el murmullo interminable de las cascadas. Anakin no sabia que más decir. Killari esperaba no hablar para no perder el control.

El chico solamente se dedico a mirar a través de la puerta y pared de cristal que daba al balcón de la sala. Tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para hablar. La joven se mantenía sentada en el sillón, aparentemente relajada, mientras con una mano acariciaba inconscientemente la tela que sujetaba entre sus brazos, se encontraba intentando no pensar en nada concreto por el momento.

-¿Por qué dejaste el templo? – inquirió Anakin después de unos minutos.

Killari se mordió el labio ligeramente al escuchar lo que esperaba no oír en ese momento. Sin embargo al final hablo.

-no lo se… supongo que por curiosidad… y para asegurarme de que todo fuera real… -

Anakin le volteo a mirar confundido – ¿a que te refieres? – cuestiono al final.

-es que… todo parece tan irreal, no se que ocurrió para que terminara aquí, aunque parezca tan sencillo ponerme a estudiar y así llevar otra vida no se como o por donde comenzar… lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de despertar en su nave era que estaba ahogándome, estaba muriendo… de alguna manera debería estar muerta, pero estoy aquí y no entiendo el motivo, si estoy viva debería de estar en casa con mi familia, con mis padres y hermanos, pero estoy aquí y no se porque, tal vez tenga que ayudar pero no entiendo porque yo, ni siquiera se que puedo hacer para ayudar y aun así siento que lo voy a hacer…

Anakin guardo silencio, tratando de comprender lo que le decía. Podía sentir a la Fuerza arremolinándose entorno a la chica, que ahora parecía más una niña que una joven adulta. No supo decir algo para ayudarla. Más que escucharla.

-… no se si lograre superarlo… no se si seré lo suficientemente madura para afrontar todo esto, escuchaste a Obi-Wan, cree que sigo siendo una niña… pero no puedo pretender ser fuerte, no en estas condiciones…

* * *

Guardo silencio. Por alguna razón, escuchar todo eso de repente, revelando la inseguridad de Killari y su perturbación de encontrarse allí. Más aún, insinuaba que estaría mejor muerta. Bajo la mirada y cerro su mano derecha en un puño. Sus nudillos comenzaron a tornarse blancos, pero a el no le importo. Ni siquiera lo noto.

No, el no la consideraba débil o inmadura por nada. Al contrario, la creía valiente y lo suficientemente madura para su edad al querer desenvolverse sola en ese lugar. El había dependido de su Maestro incluso a los veinte años. A los veinte años el seguía aprendiendo y siguiendo a un maestro, aun había tenido sermones por su comportamiento y decisiones. Ella igual, pero no de un "Maestro", ni siquiera de sus propios Padres. Lo sabía.

Su enojo con ella solo había empeorado el poco equilibrio en las emociones y seguridades de la chica. Recordó como había llorado en la nave. Como se había mostrado "determinada" a encontrar la forma de seguir adelante. Y él con simples palabras y dejándose llevar por su propio ego lo había desmoronado todo.

Mace tenia razón, se había enfadado porque considero su acto algo que no agradecía lo que él había hecho por ella. Pero solo había sido su ego el culpable. Ni siquiera sentía en realidad nada de lo que había dicho.

Trago duro. Se sentía sucio en su propia piel, valla Jedi que resultaba ser.

Aguardo un momento más en el amplio pasillo. Obi-Wan recargo su espalda en la pared color arena, cerca de la puerta de las habitaciones de Killari. Respiro hondo, escuchando la amortiguada voz de la chica a través del hormigón y metal que los separaba ayudado por la Fuerza. Trato de serenarse consigo mismo, dejar libre esos sentimientos de culpa y auto-aborrecimiento que albergaba en ese momento su interior. Escucho como Anakin ahora hablaba, su voz amortiguada le indicaba que intentaba consolar a la chica. El debería de estar haciendo eso, reparar él mismo su error.

Apoyo la nuca en la pared a su espalda, intentando encontrar el momento justo para entrar y las palabras adecuadas para enmendar su falta. Su mano izquierda jugueteaba con la tela de su manga clara involuntariamente, mientras miraba fijamente la pared contraria y escuchaba las voces de la habitación y el murmullo de las cascadas del Templo.

* * *

Anakin sintió a su Maestro al otro lado de la puerta principal. Sabia que estaba escuchando y el motivo por el que no entraba. Antes que nada tenia que tranquilizar a Killari. No sabría que hacer si la situación se salía de control.

-no creo que el Maestro Obi-Wan te considere una niña. A mí si que me considera un crio todavía, pero a ti te dijo todo eso solo porque estaba preocupado. No suele perder el control así, la única vez que lo vi, fue a las pocas semanas de que me tomo como su Padawan, casi quemo nuestros Cuarteles y también desarmé uno de los droides del Templo. No fue una experiencia agradable… pero créeme, no debes de preocuparte o sentirte así, solo estaba angustiado y preocupado. También yo lo estaba, te vi tomar el speeder y casi salgo corriendo detrás de ti – le platico el aprendiz.

Su dialogo estaba estructurado de tal manera que apartaba sus inseguridades de cierto modo, le alegraba un poco con su anécdota y la visión de "una experiencia no agradable" dejaba volar su imaginación y finalmente le recordaba que no tomara tan directamente su pelea con Kenobi.

Killari bajo la mirada, ahora consiente de que no solo había preocupado a Obi-Wan, si no también a Anakin. Esa realidad le callo como un balde de agua helada, si ellos dos se habían preocupado así por ella, como hubiera reaccionado el Consejo. Un sentimiento de culpa, muy conocido anteriormente, comenzó a albergarse en su interior. Tratando de reprimirlo y no saltar en gritos, lagrimas o lo que fuera, bajo la mirada.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el suave golpe rítmico en la puerta de dura-acero le impidió hablar. Con voz entrecortada por el nudo que se había formado en su garganta hablo en voz alta.

-a… adelante –

La puerta de duracero se deslizo a un lado al ser accionada desde el exterior y Obi-Wan entro en la sala, vistiendo sus túnicas y pantalones claros de rigor, botas de cuero castañas y su cinto de utilidad. Era extraño verlo sin su túnica castaña, pensó Killari sin recordar que dicha prenda la llevaba ella en su regazo. La mirada fugaz a su Padawan le indico al menor que saliera un momento de la sala. Killari miro durante unos momentos al joven antes de bajar la mirada en un gesto de pena y tal vez respeto. El Jedi permaneció de pie a unos cuantos pasos del sillón donde la chica estaba sentada, tratando de hacer que las palabras que había encontrado salieran de su boca.

-iré a hacer un poco de té, ¿no te molesta Killari? – inquirió Anakin, en un intento de poder hacer lo que su Maestro silenciosamente pidió.

La chica negó ligeramente con la cabeza, permitiéndole hacer la tarea que había dicho. Escucho los ligeros pero firmes pasos del chico en dirección a la cocina y escucho mover las puertas de los dispensadores y almacenes en su búsqueda por los objetos necesarios.

Tratando de encontrar las palabras "adecuadas" para decir, se encontraron los dos jóvenes en un tenso silencio.

-lo siento –

Killari alzo la cabeza al oír aquello, insegura de lo que había escuchado. Se encontró con el rostro de Obi-Wan marcado por la culpa, la sinceridad y el deseo de ser perdonado. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el Jedi continúo hablando.

-no debí decirte nada de lo que te dije, no era mi intención comportarme así… lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que me deje llevar por mis emociones –

La chica bajo la mirada de nuevo, jugueteando nuevamente con la tela castaña sobre su regazo, mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza. El nudo en su garganta comenzaba a aflojarse, pero se sintió mal al escucharlo decir eso, no era él el que tenía que disculparse, era ella.

-no… no eres el que debería estar diciendo eso, yo también me comporte de una manera inadecuada, no debí salir del templo sin decir a nadie, por muy curiosa que sea debí haber pensado mejor eso… fue imprudente e inmaduro de mi parte, tienes razón, ya no soy una niña -

-pero tampoco espero que seas adulta… no todavía, te pido demasiado para…-

-no, según los estándares de mi planeta debería de comportarme de acuerdo a mi edad, no puedo ir por la vida haciendo que tu o Anakin se preocupen por mi, no lo había entendido, porque creí que no tenia un lugar aquí, pero ustedes dos me salvaron y yo les estoy pagando de una mala manera, no me detuve a pensar en las consecuencias y terminamos discutiendo –

Killari sonrió a Obi-Wan de manera queda, con la culpa reflejada en el rostro, intentando ser sincera completamente.

-por favor, perdóname – pidió la chica con ojos tristes.

Obi-Wan suspiro, que Killari hablara con Anakin había ayudado a que comprendiera también el lado opuesto de lo que había pasado y ahora que lo sabía pedía perdón. "La sabiduría y la madurez llegan con la aceptación y la comprensión", recordó las palabras que algún momento había escuchado de Qui-Gon. Aún ahora seguían sus consejos colándose en su mente. A el también le tocaba mucho por aprender aún, ahora también el lo sabía.

-lo haré si tú también perdonas mi comportamiento, no quiero una pelea contigo, ni mucho menos que algo así te haga sentir fuera de lugar – pidió el mientras tomaba asiento en el mismo sillón donde estaba Killari.

Ella, bajo la cabeza, pareciera que meditara eso. Un corto silencio se estableció entre ellos, solo interrumpido por el ruido de las lejanas cascadas y el movimiento de Anakin desde las cocinas. Mientras el sol comenzaba a ascender por el cielo de Coruscant hasta posarse en su cenit.

-de acuerdo… aunque no debería de perdonarte, no hiciste nada malo. Pero es mejor dejar esta discusión en el pasado. Es más fácil tener dos amigos aquí, que no tener a nadie después.

Comento con una amplia sonrisa que ilumino su rostro ante la perspectiva de dejar ese episodio atrás. Obi-Wan le devolvió una media sonrisa, ahora liberado de aquel sentimiento de culpa y fijándose ahora en como poder ayudarla y evitar otro episodio como ese. Por algún extraño motivo, dejo escapar la palabra "amigos", concentrándose más en que ella dijo que él no hizo nada malo.

Igual lo dejo de lado por el momento. Las respuestas llegarían a su debido momento. Lo Sabia.

Minutos después, Anakin regreso con una bandeja y tres tazas de té. Entrego una a Killari, otra a su Maestro y finalmente tomando la suya, se sentó frente a ellos dos.

Había escuchado todo, así que solo se limito a mirarlos sonriente, contento de que todo se hubiera arreglado ese mismo día. "posponer, pedir o dar perdón, complicado es que arreglado sea" había dicho el anciano Maestro Yoda en alguna clase.

El tema se dejo atrás, mientras conversaban y planeaban salidas a la Ciudad para un futuro. Anakin le explicaba las carreras de Vainas, que Killari se había referido como "Carreras de Nascar" ganándose la curiosidad de Anakin mientras intentaba explicar algo en lo que no tenía casi conocimiento. Había tenido que explicar también lo de los Clubs Nocturnos, a los que ella no asistía, así como también los conflictos entre los habitantes de su planeta. Después toco el turno a Obi-Wan explicarle un poco lo que pasaría en adelante con sus clases y aquello del movimiento contra los Jedi.

A pesar de que se extendió en un amplio discurso de lo que aprendería próximamente, evito responder o contarle demasiado sobre los Separatistas. Argumentaba que aún no se tenían bases suficientes para que dicho grupo significara una amenaza. Pero Killari sabia que si ella de algún modo iba a ayudarles, no, ellos sabían que "solo ella" podía ayudarles, es que sabían más de lo aparentaban.

El sol de la tarde y el gruñido del estomago de Anakin les indico que era hora de comer. Riendo, salieron de las habitaciones de Naberrie, en dirección al Comedor.

-esto es tuyo, debía dártela antes, lo olvide

Obi-Wan volteo a mirar a Killari, quien le tendía su castaña túnica. El mismo había olvidado que se la había prestado, así que dándole las gracias volvió a colocársela. Ella le sonrió, mientras era conducida por Anakin hacia los pasillos.

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar de pronto a Qui-Gon y su "obsesión" por las "patéticas formas de vida" como él mismo las había llamado alguna vez.

-"Y aquí me tienes, buscando la manera de ayudar a otra "patética forma de vida" – rio para si ante la incoherencia de todo ello.

Ahora entendía lo que había dicho Jinn con aquello del "deber ayudar" cada vez que se encontraban en esa situación. No solo era por ser un Jedi, más bien, era algo en su interior que la ayudara.

La Fuerza le decía que le ayudara, que ese era el camino correcto.

Mirando como Killari y Anakin se alejaban de él, pero lo suficiente como para seguir escuchándolos y que ellos continuaran con el, sonrió para si mismo.

* * *

yeiih !! hasta aqui se acaba el capi XD

pronto veran mas, el siguiente capi espero tenerlo pronto, que no creo, tengo que terminar los cosplays XD quedan dos semanas !!

dejad reviews, nada os cuesta ^^ pincha en el boton verde de aqui abajo " \O/ " "may the Forc be with you"


	11. Visión

ufff... si, lo se, me tarde en publicar, pero entre finde semestre, cosplays, viajes, mudanzas... se me hizo dificil escribir, aparte del one-shot que traia ganas de escribir que no me dejaba pensar en otra cosa. Pero finalmente aqui esta, el capitulo 11 de Entre dos Mundos.

Las cosas comienzan a ponerce misteriosas y apenas vamos en el cpaitulo 11 !!! esta historia apenas va comenzando, asi que esperen ver muchas intrigas, problemas politicos, duelos de espadas de luz, heridas, depreciones, enfrentamientos, secuestros y demas problemas.

En este capitulo podemos apreciar que Killari de alguna manera esta "aceptando" todo, pero sigue sin querer soltar su anterior vida... hasta cuando lo hara ?? no lo se, eso hara sufrir mucho a todos XD tambien veremos por primera vez su habilidad para ver "puntos de ruptura" que ella solo puede ver como si fueran sueños y cuando algo cambia en el hilo del destino, estoy segura que reconoceran a una de las figuras en el sueño, es necesario que salga XD

sin mas que añadir.... capitlo 11 !!!!

* * *

**Capitulo 11 – Visión**

Hacia unas pocas horas había regresado de los comedores. No había sido nada mal la "recepción" que tuvo entre los demás Jedi. Ciertamente, no la anunciaron como cuando anuncias un nuevo objeto en una subasta, tampoco como "al nuevo" en una escuela. Simplemente, se había avisado de la nueva introducción a las Instalaciones del Templo de un nuevo miembro. No dijeron que fuera un Jedi, lo que hacia a todos los demás pensar precisamente que no lo era. Lo que entre ellos significaba que seria un invitado del Templo. Nadie cuestiono tal suceso, pues al informárseles que estudiaría durante un tiempo indefinido la Historia de la Galaxia, bajo la supervisión de varios Maestros, todos se mostraron interesados en conocer a la persona en cuestión. También todos sabían que había sido una solicitud formal de parte de la Reina Amidala de Naboo, lo cual en cierto modo no era mentira.

Killari se vio acribillada a preguntas por los Iniciados más jóvenes, pero fue rescatada por Anakin y Obi-Wan en varias ocasiones. Según le dijeron, era extraño que hubiera personas interesadas en estudiar desde el Templo Jedi y mas aún, que el Consejo aceptara. Aunque los tres ya conocían el motivo, la verdadera situación y todo lo que los demás se preguntaban.

* * *

Una vez sentados a una de las mesas comunales del comedor, tanto Obi-Wan como Anakin la presentaron a sus amigos más cercanos. Todos le preguntaron que porque había venido al Templo Jedi a estudiar, pues era mas sencillo que estudiara en las mejores escuelas de Theed en Naboo que realizar ese largo viaje. Ella les respondió que durante los últimos años había estado hospitalizada bajo un coma inducido, por lo que se había perdido gran parte de su adolescencia y otras cosas. Aclaro antes de que dijeran algo, que no había sido por alguna terrible enfermedad, si no, por que había sufrido un accidente y para que pudiera recuperarse, la tuvieron que tener en ese estado. Añadió, que su familia realmente no eran los Naberrie, pero que ellos la habían adoptado. Nadie pregunto nada sobre ese asunto, todos supusieron que habían muerto en aquel "accidente".

Obi-Wan la miro con una ceja alzada, preguntándose si debería de seguirle el juego o no. Anakin trataba de no estallar en risas, pues la seriedad con la que Killari decía toda su historia, sonaba sumamente convincente. Y en cuanto esta pidió a todos ellos que no dijeran nada de eso, pues no quería que la trataran de ninguna manera especial, el joven Jedi se convenció de que seguiría con esa historia.

En parte era real. Había estado a punto de morir por algún extraño "accidente" y durante un buen rato antes de que la encontrara estaría en algo muy parecido a un trance Jedi. Además, era una buena historia eso de haber estado hospitalizada como para querer retomar sus estudios en una de las bases de conocimientos más grandes de la Galaxia.

Bant se mostraba muy entusiasmada con la idea de que Killari estudiara allí, pues para ella indicaba que era una persona deseosa de aprender. La joven "Naboo" no lo negó, pero también aclaro que no buscaba el conocimiento universal. Simplemente quería aprender lo suficiente como para poder llevar una vida por si misma. Garen y Reeft se mostraron gustosos ante la idea de enseñarle mas cosas del templo. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no dejaban ningún cabo suelto en cuanto a esa historia, derivo la conversación a otros asuntos.

Al finalizar la comida y habiendo hecho una muy extensa sobre-mesa, Killari se excuso de la sala comunicándoles que debía estar en sus habitaciones pues la Reina Amidala había pedido hablar con ella durante la tarde. Ninguno le negó marcharse y antes de que Anakin u Obi-Wan le ofrecieran acompañarle de regreso a sus habitaciones, les dijo que estaría bien y que permanecieran allí con sus amigos.

* * *

Una vez en la seguridad de su apartamento. Killari se pregunto como era que se le había ocurrido tal historia en tan poco tiempo. En parte no era mentira, aunque no habían sido "años", había pasado varias horas inconsciente en la enfermería de la nave. Por lo menos había sido lo suficientemente convincente como para aclarar esas lagunas de información que tenia. Mirando el cielo de Coruscant se dio cuenta de que aun tenía algunas horas antes de que la Reina Amidala se comunicara con ella. Con el sueño ligeramente atrasado de algunos días, se dirigió a su habitación para descansar un poco. No cerro la puerta con el código, no tenia sentido cerrarla, pues eso solo alertaría a quien llamara a su puerta (entiéndase por Anakin y cierto Jedi).

Bostezando, se fue despojando del sencillo obi que sujetaba su túnica exterior y junto a esta los dejó sobre el extremo de la cama. Mirándose distraídamente al espejo del sencillo tocador que estaba cerca de su cama, cepillo su cabello, que había estado descuidado gran parte del día. Si algo le disgustaba de su apariencia, era que su cabello se viera mal. Ella podía estar sin nada o muy poco maquillaje, pero no perdonaba que su cabello se viera desordenado. Incluso cuando era inevitable tenerlo desordenado, se las arreglaba para que lograra verse presentable o adecuado. Lo sujeto con una cinta de tela sobre su hombro derecho.

Tampoco se cambio de ropa, era demasiado temprano para ponerse pijama, y estando cansada como lo estaba, solamente se quito las botas y las dejo en el suelo. Se acomodo sobre las almohadas, pensando en que esas habitaciones no eran como las que le había descrito Anakin y Bant hacia rato. Las que le habían dado eran las de "invitados", pues la Orden Jedi no promulgaba el que sus miembros tuvieran ostentaciones, dinero o cosas demasiado valiosas como para no querer dejarlas nunca. Se había dado cuenta, que lo único que parecían poseer realmente eran sus sables de luz y las ropas que vestían. Aunque se había fijado en que todos sin acepción respiraban tranquilos y relajados dentro del Templo.

Era su hogar, no un centro de estudios o meditación. El Templo Jedi era el único lugar al que sabían podían regresar siempre que quisieran y donde se les recibiría. No necesitaban ostentaciones u objetos demasiado personales, mientras viajaran para ayudar a la Galaxia, ellos estaban bien con ello.

Killari reflexiono sobre ello. Ella no podría hacer eso ciegamente, no atarse a las cosas era algo que no le habían enseñado a hacer. Cierto, podía perder cosas, pero sus posesiones mas valiosas jamás… en ese instante entendió que no tenia nada que la atara a su mundo. No llevaba nada consigo más que aquel traje de baño. Todo lo que le era valioso en objeto o espiritualmente, lo había dejado atrás.

Frunció el ceño, detestaba poder recordar todo; desde las fotografías de distintas partes del mundo, los cuadros, la tecnología que le era familiar, las calles y edificios, incluso los autos y el olor del ambiente. Sobre todo su familia. Los había dejado sin poder evitarlo. Que estarían haciendo, se encontró preguntándose. Mirando el techo claro de su habitación, como si tratara de abrirle un hueco con la mirada, pues su ceño estaba fruncido y parecía disgustada ante sus propios pensamientos.

La creerían muerta, la estarían buscando, estarían enfadados o no les importaría…

Por un momento envidio a los Jedi, ellos no extrañaban a sus familias, porque no los habían conocido. Ellos no recordaban sus planetas, su ambiente o cosas relacionadas a ello. Tampoco añoraban objetos que no habían tenido, pues no les eran sumamente importantes, por muy familiares que eran para ellos.

Respiro hondo. Envidiarlos por eso era algo malo, no debía pensar así. Si quería salir adelante, tenia que adaptarse. Empezar de nuevo y hacer todo cuanto pudiera, no seria sencillo, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Había hecho bien en no aceptar ser una Jedi, si apenas podía aceptar su nueva vida, le resultaba doloroso y aterrador tener que dejar todo lo que le gustara hacer, para ella era algo inaceptable, pues era como renunciar a una parte de si misma.

Pensando en todo esto, finalmente callo en un sueño intranquilo.

* * *

_**Una oscuridad inquebrantable se cernía sobre ella, un humo que brindaba al lugar una apariencia y sensación gélida se arremolinaba a su alrededor, enviando escalofríos a su cuerpo y calaba los huesos. Apenas se fijo en su aspecto, de alguna manera sabia que estaba mal, pero podía entre ver un traje elaborado, que en algún momento era hermoso, pero ahora estaba reducido a tela sin forma y sucia. **_

_**Una luz estallo a su lado, donde una puerta se abrió, hiriendo sus ojos y dejando ver la silueta de alguien amenazador. **_

_**Retrocedió instintivamente apretándose más contra el frio metal de la celda oscura, en un vano intento de apartarse y escapar. Cerro los ojos y al abrirlos después se vio en una sala oscura, tenuemente iluminada, frente a ella se alzaba alguien amenazadoramente. Pedía algo, lo sabia, pero no entendía el que. **_

_**La escena volvió a cambiar, esta vez mostraba un holograma de una figura encapuchada en negro. No supo que dijo, pues no lo quiso escuchar. Después a una orden de este ser, alguien la arrastraba de regreso a la celda. **_

_**Un golpe de dolor atravesó su mente, presintiendo lo que pasaría después.**_

* * *

Despertó dando un brusco movimiento, llevándola al borde de la cama y provocando que casi callera al suelo. Agarrándose de la colcha y como pudo, evito caer. La sensación de frio, miedo y dolor las sentía como si las hubiera vivido. Sus piernas dolían, al igual que diferentes puntos del cuerpo, como si hubiera sido golpeada. Respirando agitadamente y a grandes bocanadas, se puso en pie. Se tallo los ojos y masajeo sus sienes mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

No era la primera vez que tenia sueños de ese tipo, pero ciertamente era el pero que había tenido.

Una vez ante el lavabo, activo el agua fría y lavo su cara con ella. Suspirando de alivio, decidió tomar un baño. Regreso a su habitación y recogió sus ropas sucias. Entro al vestidor/armario y tomo su largo camisón y la bata tejida. Se dirigió rápidamente de regreso al baño y después de cerrar la puerta, y desvestirse rápidamente dejo la ropa sucia en el sesto.

Se metió en la regadera y activo el agua tibia. Al contacto con su piel se relajo, dejo escapar el aire que inconscientemente había estado reteniendo. Su cabeza dolía, era como migraña o cuando duermes demasiado, pero sabia que era por el sueño que había tenido. Deseo no haberse movido demasiado deprisa, pues la quietud en la que ahora estaba le provoco que viera todo borroso y se sintiera mareada.

Respiro hondo y agarrándose de la pared se dejo resbalar hasta el suelo de la ducha bajo el chorro de agua tibia. Se sentó allí y abrazando sus piernas coloco la frente sobre sus rodillas, apoyada en la pared.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, pero a ella le parecían minutos o segundos. Su dolor de cabeza solo iba en aumento, por no decir de la sensación del frio y golpes en su sueño. A estas alturas, ya sabía que no había sido un simple sueño. Había sido una visión… un punto de ruptura.

* * *

Ni siquiera escucho cuando llamaban a la puerta del baño.

Lo siguiente que escucho, fue la voz de Bant gritando algo a alguien más. Alguien abrió la puerta, desactivo el agua tibia y antes de colocarle una toalla encima, le escurrió un poco los cabellos empapados. Sintió que alguien frotaba sus hombros y espalda mientras la secaban. La pusieron en pie y Bant la ayudo a vestirse con su camisón y le paso la bata tejida por los hombros.

Se dejo llevar por ella a su habitación y a través de esta hasta la sala. Evito mirar al ventanal, pues la vista de la ciudad solo empeoraría su mareo. Una vez sentada, tratando de enfocar su vista mareada en algo descubrió que Obi-Wan, Anakin y Bant estaban allí. Se tallo los ojos con los dedos, pues la sensación de mareo no se disipaba.

La calamari notando esto, le pregunto preocupada si se sentía mal.

-_"si no es obvio… entonces no se que estoy sintiendo" _– pensó cínicamente, pero respondió con un simple – si –

Entonces sintió como si le estuvieran quitando el mareo, el frio y el dolor de encima. Se tallo de nuevo los ojos, comprobando esta vez que ahora si podía distinguir y ver todo bien. Recorrió una mano por su rostro y cabello apartándolo de su rostro.

-gracias- le dijo a quien fuera que hubiera hecho eso, pero estaba casi segura que habían sido los tres.

Después de un rato en silencio, por fin Obi-Wan hablo.

-¿Qué ocurrió? Vinimos a buscarte pero no respondías, entramos cuando nos dimos cuenta que no estaba cerrado y al no verte tampoco en tu habitación, Bant entro al baño y te saco de allí. – le conto para ponerle al corriente de lo que había ocurrido desde su perspectiva.

Killari tardo un minuto en contestar, concentrándose en sus sueño y lo que ocurriría si lo decía. Finalmente, mientras subía los pies al sofá arena, lo dijo.

-cuando regrese del comedor, me di cuenta que tenia aun unas horas para hablar con la Reina, así que decidí dormir… tuve un sueño… creo… creo que vi un punto de ruptura referente a este lugar –

Obi-Wan frunció el ceño, sabia que Killari podía ver puntos de ruptura mediante sueños, pero no esperaba que se manifestaran tan pronto y con tanta fuerza como para dejarla en ese estado. Bant la miraba preocupada, pues aunque no conocía mucho sobre esas visiones, el solo ver como la había dejado una de ellas, le vasto para rogar a la Fuerza que nunca tuviera esa habilidad. Anakin estaba preocupado de igual manera, pero no tanto como los otros dos, aun no sabia mucho sobre aquello de los puntos de ruptura.

Lo que si hicieron los tres, fue tomar asiento en los curvos sofás; Bant al lado de Killari y los otros dos Jedi frente a ellas.

De alguna manera, el Jedi sabía que cuando dijo "este lugar" se refería a la Galaxia, no a su planeta de origen ni mucho menos el Templo o Coruscant.

-le avisare al Maestro Windu y a Yoda, ellos saben mas sobre este asunto, te avisare en cuanto me informen de algo. Anakin, quédate aquí y espera a que te llame por el com-link - instruyo el mayor.

El Padawan no tenía intención de marcharse, aun si su Maestro se lo hubiera pedido. Así que solo asintió ante su cometido y se dispuso a esperar junto a Killari y Bant.

Obi-Wan se puso en pie y rápidamente salió de la sala, presuroso para encontrar a Windu o a Yoda, o mejor aún, a los dos.

* * *

Minutos después de un silencio, Bant se ofreció a hacer té para que tomaran y Killari se terminara de relajar. Esta no se lo negó y una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos, lo agradeció de todo corazón. La taza caliente brindaba algo cálido a lo gélido que de algún modo aun sentía en ella. Era más que nada el recuerdo, no algo físico.

-¿te a ocurrido ya anteriormente? – inquirió la Calamari, con expresión preocupada.

-si, pero jamás con tanta fuerza o realidad – reconoció la Naboo

Bant guardo silencio, no sabiendo que mas decir, pero decidió dejar a Anakin solo con ella, después de todo, aun tenia cosas que hacer y era mejor que solo ellos esperaran por Obi-Wan, Mace y Yoda.

-Killari… lo siento, pero tengo que irme, no creo que los maestros se sientan a gusto si estoy aquí, pero no te preocupes, no diré nada de lo que ocurrió – le aseguro la chica alienígena mientras se despedía.

La otra solo negó con la cabeza para ahuyentar sus "miedos" mientras le sonreía.

Una vez solos, Anakin quería preguntar más, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo, su com-link dio un sonido de alerta. El joven Padawan lo tomo de su cinto de utilidad rápidamente y lo activo.

-¿si, maestro? – inquirió

-los e encontrado, vamos en camino, cuida de ella mientras llegamos – le pidió, con voz cargada de preocupación y agitada por las prisas de su búsqueda.

-lo hare, Maestro –

Una vez más, Killari sentía que Obi-Wan se preocupaba demasiado por ella. Aunque a fin de cuentas era normal, razono. Pero el hecho de que afirmara su regreso, solo hacia que se sintiera inquieta al tener que revivir el sueño una vez más.

Afuera, tras el enorme ventanal y balcón de la sala, el sol de Coruscant indicaba el comienzo del crepúsculo. Pronto también hablaría en privado con la Reina Amidala, seguramente hablaría con ella en presencia de los Maestros y terminaría metida en medidas de prevención para cuanto viajara.

Se arropo mas bajo la bata tejida, no le gustaba nada el recuerdo de la visión. De alguna manera, sabia que seria inevitable.

Por mucho que dijera Mace Windu que había otras opciones en el Futuro.

* * *

dudas, comentarios, jitmatazos, pedradas por hacer el fic de mucha emocion... son bien recividas XD dejad review porfavor


	12. Planes

Si, lo se, me tarde meses (literalmente) en subir nuevo capitulo, pero tenia problemas escribiendo este capitulo, no sabia como sacarlo adelante sin revelar mucho. Aparte del bloqueo de escritor sobre este fanfic en especifico, me jalaron otras actividades, otros fanfics y demas.

Espero que les guste. Agradesco Infinitamente los nuevos reviews (gracias Princesita Orgullosa !) que me han dejado y debo decir que esa fue una de las cosas que me hizo salir del bloqueo XD

Entre otras noticias, estos comenzando otra saga de fics de Star Wars, esta vez si es cronologica y sin nuevos personajes de otras galaxias XD, se llama, El Inicio de la Soledad, una coleccion de diez capitulos one-shot que cuentan la vida de un jedi desertor durante la gran purga jedi. Canonida a esta serie, publicare otra, de igual diez capitulos, bajo el titulo de Diarios de un Jedi. Esa saga, al ser solo de diez capitulos, planeo publicarla lentamente, asi que tendran que esperar.

Como siempre, se aceptan criticas, jitomatazos, pedradas, flores, etc ^^

* * *

**Capitulo 12 – Planes**

Los minutos pasaron en silencio, mientras el crepúsculo continuaba adentrándose en la ciudad. Los Maestros y Kenobi llegaron finalmente, quienes sin mucha ceremonia entraron a la sala y una vez que localizaron a Killari sentada en el sillón se apresuraron a adelantarse y tomar asiento. Mace se sentó junto a Anakin, exactamente frente a la joven Naboo; mientras que Yoda, con su silla flotante, se coloco justo a su lado. Obi-Wan tomo asiento junto a Anakin, mientras que este miraba nervioso de soslayo al jedi korun.

-Kenobi nos a dicho que tuviste una de tus visiones, un punto de ruptura – comenzó Mace con actitud inquisitiva. Ambos Maestros habían visto el semblante de Killari, ligeramente enfermizo y mirando todo como si no pudiera enfocar bien la mirada. Yoda envió otra onda de Fuerza para calmar por completo a la joven y pudiera hablar sin rodeos.

La chica alzo la mirada mirando a Windu, su mirada asustada le indico que tendrían que estar atentos al futuro. Killari asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿que has visto puedes contarnos? – inquirió Yoda, que aunque sonaba como pregunta, dejaba claro que no podría evadir explicar.

Respiro hondo antes de hablar.

-alguien… no se quien, vestía un traje elaborado, fue secuestrado o secuestrada por un hombre, le mantenían encerrado en un celda, sufría torturas… había algo que querían de esta persona, pero no hablaría… había un holograma de alguien vestido en negro, pero usaba una capucha, no se podía ver su rostro… la llevaron de nuevo en la celda para continuar torturándole… no puedo explicar muy bien lo que vi o porque lo vi, pero estoy segura de que es una visión – intento explicar mientras miraba a los dos miembros del Consejo alternadamente, intentando que le creyeran.

-¿segura estas de ello?

-por supuesto, cuando tengo una visión despierto mareada… pero esta vez desperté mareada, temblorosa y sentía dolor, como si hubiera vivido parte de la tortura yo misma

Mace Windu asintió a Yoda, quien después de un suspiro, continuo.

-muy bien… desde que comiencen tus lecciones, una hora al día pasaras conmigo en meditación y una hora explorando y aprendiendo a controlar con el Maestro Windu los puntos de ruptura que a sentir comiences.

Killari asintió en silencio, deseando poder negar esa orden. Pero no podía, si un episodio como ese se volvía a presentar, podrían pasar horas antes de que alguien pudiera auxiliarla en su patético estado semi-catatónico.

-¿puedes describirnos todo lo que viste? – inquirió nuevamente Mace, esta vez preguntando por el aspecto del lugar.

Killari lo medito un segundo y antes de que alguien dijera algo mas, se levanto del sillón y a paso rápido entro en la habitación, fue al escritorio y tomo un data-pad. Salió de nuevo a la sala y ya se encontraba manejando el aparato. Tomo asiento de nuevo y ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, había comenzado a dibujar en un nuevo archivo del data-pad.

A los minutos, tenían ante si, una ilustración digital de lo que había visto Killari. Las paredes de la celda de duracero sombreadas con humo y tenue luz, la vestimenta de la persona vista desde primera persona. La figura amenazante del captor. Finalmente algún lugar de una nave y un holo-proyector, mostrando la figura encapuchada.

Con esto, los presentes se convencieron de que de verdad era un punto de ruptura, una visión. Con lo poco que había visto Killari del lugar, era difícil poder crear aquellas imágenes, dibujos de objetos reales que todos ellos habían visto en algún momento.

Continuaron hablando, instruyendo a Killari a que al día siguiente debía de ir al ala de los Sanadores para realizarse el chequeo medico reglamentario. Le indicaron que evitara hablar con otras personas sobre los puntos de ruptura, los demás debían seguir creyendo la historia que ella les había contado en el comedor. Debía mantener un bajo perfil hasta que pudiera ir a Naboo y una vez allí, ser reconocida como una nativa del lugar. Mas tarde, de acuerdo a lo que hablara con la Reina Amidala, se decidiría los tópicos de estudio que seguiría.

Finalmente dejaron la sala, acompañados por Obi-Wan y Anakin. Ambos se despidieron con leves gestos antes de salir e ir a sus obligaciones.

Killari cerró finalmente la puerta de duracero, ingreso el código y entro a su habitación a la espera de la holo-llamada de la Reina de Naboo. Temía quedarse dormida de nuevo así que después de haber lavado las tazas usadas y estar de vuelta en su habitación se sentó ante el escritorio, contemplando la vista de Coruscant desde el ventanal.

Minutos después, el sonido repetitivo de un "bep" la saco de sus pensamientos, y mirando los controles del computador con expresión de extrañeza por unos segundos, finalmente activo la entrada de la holo-llamada.

Una pequeña figura azulada apareció encima del escritorio, no mas que una jovencita de aproximadamente 16 años. Aún sin el maquillaje y peinado elaborado, Killari pudo reconocer vagamente los rasgos de la Reina Amidala en la imagen holográfica.

-Reina Amidala – saludo la joven cuando recordó sus modales, dando una inclinación de cabeza lo mejor que pudo estando sentada.

La joven reina de Naboo, le miro ligeramente sorprendida.

-¿me reconoces aún sin maquillaje, vestido y peinado? – inquirió claramente curiosa y sorprendida.

-bueno… es que, sus rasgos son singulares, por lo que es difícil confundirla, además, sus ojos son lo único que no oculta detrás de maquillaje así que es mas fácil reconocerlos – intento explicarse Killari un tanto incomoda, pues dejaba ver claramente que se fijaba en muchos detalles.

La joven figura holográfica rio ante aquello, disipando el nerviosismo de la otra.

-tienes muy buen ojo, por lo general, nadie me diferencia de cualquier otra chica sin maquillaje, peinado y atuendo

-eso es porque se dejan engañar por lo que se muestra a simple vista – le aseguro Killari ahora ya segura de si misma.

-y a ti será difícil engañarte por lo que veo, eso es algo que se necesita para la política

Ambas chicas rieron como si intercambiaran una broma personal durante un tiempo. Finalmente, la joven Reina dirigió el tema importante en primer plano.

-muy bien, Killari, ¿no es así?, necesito que me digas que historia has dicho en el Templo para proteger tu estadía allí.

Killari, le conto brevemente la historia de su "accidente" y estado en coma que había sido contado y esparcido rápidamente durante la hora de comida en el Templo. También añadió que fue por eso que los Naberrie la adoptaron.

Padmé le sonrió aprobatoriamente, agradecida de que se hubiera cerrado un hueco en esos detalles que otros preguntarían mas adelante.

Continuo preguntándole sobre otras cosas, a simple vista, insignificantes, pero que determinarían gran parte de su futuro. Killari nunca perdió de vista con quien estaba tratando, con la Reina de Naboo, antes que su nueva hermana. Respondiendo desde preguntas de "¿Qué es para ti una republica?" hasta "¿Por qué deberías estudiar en el Templo?"… incluso llego a preguntarle por sus actividades favoritas.

Después de una hora de negociar sobre las materias que estudiaría, término quedándose con unos listados relativamente sencillos: legislación republicana, historia de la galaxia, biología, ética, filosofía y tácticas de negociación. Si conseguía concluir esos tópicos en un determinado tiempo, que estaría controlado por los Maestros asignados del Templo, podría pasar a continuar estudiando en Naboo o si era considerado que tenia los conocimientos suficientes, entraría primeramente a las filas de Padmé como su Handmaiden para conocer como se desarrollaban las cosas en una verdadera discusión política en la sala del trono. Pasada esa prueba, seria enrolada a las filas de consejeros en Theed.

Esa era la oportunidad que Killari tenía para una nueva vida. Una oportunidad que de ella dependería aprovechar y tomar, o fracasar. Las palabras del Maestro Yoda seguían rondando su mente, que ella les podía ayudar si conseguía entrar en el Senado.

Killari vio que esa era la forma en que Yoda esperaba que les ayudara, el porque, no lo tenia claro. Ni siquiera sabía si podría ayudarles. Pero la serenidad y confianza en la voz del diminuto maestro verde le instaron a continuar con ese camino. La Política. Ella sabia que él conocía algo que los demás no, tal vez por eso seguía ciegamente la extraña afirmación del Maestro.

Ni siquiera se imaginaba que hacer esa simple elección, cambiaria muchas cosas y crearía otro Punto de Ruptura.

Finalmente Amidala se despidió, asegurándole a Killari que en un mes ella iría a Naboo para que conociera a su nueva familia. Le aseguro que ellos la amarían.

La chica le sonrío, agradecida por sus palabras y lo que estaba haciendo por ella. Aunque fuera también en parte por petición del Alto Consejo Jedi.

Se levanto de su asiento, notando ahora, que la noche se había apoderado de Coruscant. Dio un vistazo al cronometro, sorprendida de que fuera casi media noche. Apago todas las luces, bajo las persianas del ventanal y se dirigió a su cama.

Dejo la bata tejida al pie de la cama, aparto la colcha y se metió en la cama. Se pregunto si abrían notado su ausencia en la hora de la cena. Anakin mañana haría muchas preguntas.

Sonriendo, con la visión olvidada y nuevos planes en su futuro, se quedo dormida.

* * *

Creo que este es el capitulo mas corto, o de los mas cortos, no supera las dos mil palabras... buuu... pero si siguiera escribiendo, abarcaria lo que ocurrira en el siguiente capitulo XD

Permanescan sintonizados y dejen reviews, que son el alimento para la musa de un escritor, si no, dare por echo de que no les ha gustado el fanfic y dejare de publicarlo y consecuentemente, lo eliminare.

May the Force be with You !


	13. Meditación

hola !

muy bien, lo prometido es deuda, ahora esta el capitulo 13. Es corto, si, pero ya finalizo la parte que sera para conocera Killari. De ahora en adelante vienen los puntos importantes del fic. Chan chan ! comenzaran a conocer a las mentes malvadas detras de todo esto, que estaran conectadas a la cronologia original, pero no seran los que estoy segura creen que son. XD

Como dije, este es el ultimo capitulo en que se veran los primeros dias de Killari en Coruscant y su llegada. El siguiente capitulo tendra ya accion, persecuciones, artes Jedi y demas, por lo tanto habran pasado unas semanas, casi el mes para viajar a Naboo y Killari debera poner a prueba lo que a aprendido.

Sin mas que les quiera revelar por el momento, me despido. Disfruten este corto capitulo !

* * *

**Capitulo 13 – Meditación**

Habían pasado unos días desde aquella visión y ahora, Killari ya se encontraba incorporada a sus clases en el Templo Jedi. El día siguiente, había tenido su chequeo medico en el Ala de los Sanadores. Sus resultados habían sido favorables, ninguna enfermedad; signos normales, ni inferiores o superiores a los de un humano promedio; ningún signo que le impidiera viajar en el espacio o detener cualquier otra actividad que tuviera la necesidad de hacer.

Rápidamente, había sido enviada con recomendación de los Sanadores a formar parte de un equipo de recientes Padawan para aprender lo básico en defensa personal, manejo de blasters y armas de ese estilo. Killari recibía esa "clase especial" con un maestro llamado Ry Jay Bern. Sin embargo, el primer día habían tenido que llamar al Maestro Yoda pues Killari se había resistido a tomar un arma.

Una vez que el anciano Maestro llego y pidió explicara sus motivos, ella replico que sabia lo que un arma de ese estilo hacia y que no tenia intención alguna de emplearla jamás. El diminuto maestro rió quedamente antes de pedirle salir con el.

Una vez solos, el le incito a continuar con su motivo. Killari le explico que en su planeta, los humanos utilizaban armas muy parecidas a esas para causar la muerte, muchas veces sin motivo alguno y que incluso los niños en algunos países eran forzados a usarlas. Dijo también, que su propio país estaba llegando a ese extremo, donde las personas olvidaran quienes eran los unos de los otros y tarde o temprano se acabaría la Republica que había perdurado por apenas 200 años.

Yoda le explico a la angustiada y casi llorosa chica que allí se les enseñaba para que estuvieran preparados para todo, como Jedis que eran, era su deber adaptarse a las situaciones, pero siempre proteger otras vidas. Aunque algunas veces eso fuera imposible de realizar. A ella le enseñaban para que pudiera protegerse, la Galaxia estaba llena de toda clase de personas, buenas y malas, así que debía de adaptarse al momento.

Killari finalmente acepto, aunque dudosa, y regreso a la sala de entrenamiento. Contradictoriamente, su puntería era muy buena.

Killari no había visto a Anakin o a Obi-Wan desde ese día, pues se les había asignado una misión en uno de los planetas del sistema Central de la Republica. No sabía exactamente cual, pero por lo que sabia, el viaje les podía llevar dos semanas en el peor de los casos.

Lo que si había echo, era hacerse amiga de Bant y los demás. El grupo de amigos de Obi-Wan la trataba muy bien, siempre que se encontraban con ella a cualquier hora de las comidas le invitaban a sentarse con ellos, si es que ella no comía en su departamento.

Bant se había vuelto muy allegada a ella, sobre todo después del episodio donde tuvo que sacarla de la ducha en ese estado de shock.

Las lecciones de meditación con Yoda, que se daban en sus cámaras privadas, era el momento ideal y mas pacifico que podía tener en todo el día y ella estaba agradecida por ello. Allí el Maestro la recibía con una mirada serena y la invitaba a pasar. Mantener una conversación con el anciano y sabio maestro, que la escuchaba, debatía e incluso burlaba por sus expresiones, para ella era cada vez una nueva experiencia, nuevos conocimientos. Generalmente meditaban durante media hora, para después ella le explicara lo que había recolectado de sus vivencias. Generalmente desataba preguntas que el Maestro respondía lo mas claro que podía para ella. Aunque Killari rápidamente aprendió a leer entre los acertijos del anciano Jedi.

Sin embargo, las lecciones con Mace Windu no parecían progresar demasiado.

Al no ser Jedi, no usaba la Fuerza, por mucho que le asegurara que podía usarla a través de los Puntos de Ruptura. Tampoco tenía entrenamiento de Jedi, así que no sabia como levantar escudos en su mente. Sabía que tenia que controlar sus emociones para no alterar la Fuerza y a su vez no hacer eco de sus pensamientos o emociones a los otros Jedi. Pero siempre que Mace Windu le pedía hondar en su mente y encontrar e identificar esos Puntos de Ruptura, perdía todo control sobre su mente, dejando que cada punto que había visto se proyectara en un remolino sin ningún sentido. Windu tenía entonces que erigir escudos entorno a ella para que los más próximos no lo descubrieran.

Aquellos ejercicios provocaban un estado similar al que había tenido la última vez que tuvo una visión. Mareo, dolor, frio e incluso miedo era lo que terminaba sintiendo, aunque otras veces, alegría, risa, bienestar o paz era lo que aquel remolino de visiones le traía.

Sencillamente, aún no podía controlar el tener una visión a su voluntad empleando la Fuerza.

Mace Windu siempre le aseguraba que con meditación, algunos ejercicios básicos para usar la Fuerza y dedicación, conseguiría tener a su disposición esos Puntos de Ruptura. Siempre que decía eso, si estaba sentado, entrelazaba sus dedos y se expresaba como si ella fuera su propia Padawan. Aunque también su mirada le indicaba a veces que le disgustaba esa situación.

No el pasar esa hora ayudándole en algo que el dominaba, mas bien, le disgustaba el que ella tuviera que pasar por todo eso sin poder tener alguna idea de que hacer. El mismo sabía que no había nada más peligroso que un usuario de la Fuerza sin entrenamiento. Simplemente dejarse llevar por la voluntad de la Fuerza, era algo que el no veía que fuera correcto en esa situación.

Por lo que Killari sabia también, los dos Miembros del Consejo, dedicaban parte de su día a investigar en todos los archivos del Archivo del Templo, cualquier información relevante a su planeta y galaxia de origen. Al no poder ella brindarles información mas precisa, les resultaba difícil, por no decir imposible, incluso el pensar por donde buscar.

Por otro lado, sus clases "normales" iban mucho mejor que con el Maestro Windu. Sus mejores asignaturas, eran tácticas de negociación, ética y filosofía. Por todos sus Instructores era conocido su apego por la solución pacifica. A pesar de conocer tan poco de la Galaxia, Killari se podía mantener frente a un debate político por si sola, solo cuando llegaban a la parte de citar leyes, datos específicos o nombres de Senadores o planetas, tenia problemas para nombrarlos.

Tampoco era muy habilidosa en cuestiones físicas. Podía realizar saltos, carreras, fintas, tacleadas, o lo que hiciera falta para sobrevivir. Pues los programas que tenían de entrenamiento de supervivencia exigían a sus alumnos literalmente enfrentarse a situaciones por las que correr por su vida. Aunque todo estaba controlado, Killari tenía la extraña sensación de que el 70% de los ejercicios eran realizados bajo la influencia de la adrenalina, mas que de la disciplina jedi. Durante todas las sesiones, tenían que poner a los droides de entrenamiento en modo "ligeramente hostil" para poder hacer que Killari saliera del punto de inicio. La adrenalina después de los primeros saltos, golpes o carrera hacia el resto del trabajo.

Así que literalmente, Killari solo seria capaz de saltar de un edificio si su vida dependiera de ello.

También había preguntado una tarde al Maestro Yoda, muy vergonzosamente, que de donde era la ropa que ella estaba vistiendo, pues en su guardarropa había muchas prendas que no tenían nada que ver con las vestimentas de un jedi. Riendo, el verde maestro había dicho que habían sido pedido especialmente para ella, pues el ya sabia que rechazaría el entrenamiento Jedi. Sin siquiera pensar en eso, pidió saber quien había escogido la ropa y como es que habían conocido su talla.

Con esa extraña risa suya, el anciano Maestro respondió que había sido Obi-Wan quien les había proporcionado su talla aproximada en una de sus trasmisiones y había sido la Reina Amidala y sus Hanmaidens quienes habían escogido la ropa para ella. Los gastos por su estancia allí, eran pagados por el Senado, pues estaba bajo la tutela de la Orden, como cualquier otro Jedi, aunque con las preferencias de algún visitante miembro del Senado.

Killari solo lo miro como si no hubiera escuchado nada, su mente apenas captando el hecho de que Obi-Wan hubiera "adivinado" sus medidas le tenía en modo "hostil". Repitiéndose el código, "no existe emoción, solo existe paz" se tranquilizo razonando que Kenobi solo había actuado cumpliendo su deber.

Su vida en el Templo Jedi en Coruscant, no había cambiado mucho a la anterior, tenia deberes que hacer, cosas que aprender, amigos con quienes platicar, problemas cotidianos que solucionar. Nada de otro mundo, la única diferencia, es que ella se encontraba en otro mundo.

Era un cambio, radical, pero se estaba adaptando. Era algo que podría superar.

Así era como se sentía ser Killari Naberrie en estos momentos.

* * *

Como siempre, se aceptan jitomatazos, pedradas, flores, aplausos o lo que sea.

**Nota del Autor:**

A partir de ahora me vere "forzada" a pedir minimo dos reviews por capitulo, pues esta historia en realidad a sido muy demandante: investigar hasta el nombre de la sopa en un planeta, las leyes de la Galaxia, crear personajes buenos y malos, ha sido todo un reto, comparado solo con mi fanfic "A New Adventure" que por cuestiones personales tuve que eliminar de la pagina.

Y la verdad no me gustaria continuar escribiendo y que al final no guste completamente a ustedes, los lectores, que son mi mas importante critica, o peor aún, que me "roben" la idea del fanfic y ver plagios, pues debo admitirlo, este es el primer fanfic en este estilo con "Personajes Originales" con un toque "Mary Sue" que no llega a serlo, que esta ligado a la cronologia original y que se mantiene entre el "Universo Alterno" y el "Original".

De verdad lei toda la seccion en español buscando un fanfic diferente, pero los pocos que encontre duraban solo cinco capitulos o un poco mas, pero nunca habia algo importante de fondo. Asi que me di a la tarea de llenar esas que eran mis espectativas y me encontre con ustedes mis queridos lectores, que ya sea porque sean fanaticas de Obi-Wan, les guste la historia, querian algo diferente o todas ellas juntas, me han animado a seguir escribiendo.

Es por ustedes mismos, lectores, que pido reviews para poder escribir, sus criticas, plabras de aliento o lo que gusten son muy importantes para mi, pues quiero hacer un buen trabajo en este fanfic que me a llevado por tantas cosas, es por ustedes, que quiero saber si la historia va a buen ritmo, si es muy lenta, si la acelero o que ? que les gustaria ver, que no quieren ver, que piensan de mi estilo, todo. De verdad quiero que este fanfic cumpla con las espectativas de todos y que quieran conservarlo y re-leerlo y no se quede olvidado.

Sin mas por el momento, me despido.

**Dejad Reviews !**

May the Force be with You !


	14. Prueba y Espionaje parte 1

lo se, lo se, no he subido nada desde el inicio de semestre, pero la universidad (así como el costuming y otras actividades) me tenían en bloqueo de escritor y no sabia como continuar este capitulo, mas bien como terminarlo, sin dejarlo muy extenso o simple. Creo que el capitulo quedo bien, pero este es solo la parte 1, la parte 2 esta en proceso de escribirse, así que sean pacientes y la tendrán pronto (espero...)

Espero sea de su agrado este capitulo, que las cosas se comenzaran a poner difíciles para Killari y los Jedis en unos capítulos mas.

* * *

**Capitulo 14 – Pruba y Espionaje **

**(parte 1)**

Las amplias y estrechas pistas se alineaban en diferentes conjuntos a lo largo de la azotea. El cielo de Coruscant se encontraba limpio y despejado. La multitud de filas de speeders personales, públicos, privados, especiales y demás formas, surcaban el firmamento en su ir y venir sincronizado y continuo. Los rascacielos de duracero en el sector del Senado resplandecían bajo el sol del amanecer, mientras en el Templo Jedi, la vida iba despertando poco a poco esa mañana.

Tres y media semana después de su llegada a Coruscant, Killari estaba aguardando en la plataforma de aterrizaje en las azoteas, esperando al Maestro Yoda, Anakin y Obi-Wan.

Por lo que le habían dicho al momento de citarla allí, era que realizarían un ejercicio que se hacia cada cierto tiempo en el Templo. Tradicionalmente, eran los Iniciados y Padawans jóvenes, que ya habían terminado sus estudios por el momento, quienes participaban en el. Al parecer, desarrollarían un evento similar, pero involucrándola a ella.

A Killari no le gustaba como sonaba eso.

Esa mañana para tal ejercicio, se había puesto unos pantalones ligeramente ceñidos, muy flexibles, color blanco, una camisa sin mangas de igual manera blanca, una túnica crema de terciopelo con mangas holgadas con un cinto bordado y decorado con la cresta de la Reina Amidala que ajustaba la túnica a su cuerpo. Mucha de la ropa que poseía en esos momentos, llevaba como decoración el emblema de Amidala, principalmente para darle cierta protección política y reconocimiento fuera de la Orden Jedi. La túnica tenía bolsillos ocultos donde guardaba cosas indispensables de diario, su COM-link, un data-pad portátil y una pistola blaster. Unas botas flexibles color tostado terminaban el conjunto.

Finalmente, Maestros y Padawan llegaron al destino, reuniéndose con ella. La chica se separo de la pared junto a la puerta a la azotea donde estaba recargada. Saludo con una inclinación a ambos Jedi, Anakin recibió una sonrisa por saludo, la cual el devolvió.

El anciano Maestro Jedi, continúo avanzando ante lo cual, los tres jóvenes acomodaron su paso al de la silla flotante, esperando recibir las indicaciones. En realidad, Killari esperaba escucharlas, pues los otros dos ya conocían el motivo de todo eso.

- en nuestra Orden tres semanas has vivido y tomado clase, a Naboo poco tiempo para tu viaje queda. A prueba tus habilidades este día pondremos, Killari. Una actividad esta es que usualmente a Iniciados y Padawans jóvenes ponemos, pero dado que tú requieres estas habilidades para tu futuro trabajo, es necesario saber si preparada estas.

Llegaron finalmente ante un speeder del templo, de metal pulido con detalles y vistas azules. Se detuvo al lado de la puerta antes de proseguir.

-tu prueba, Killari, consiste en "atrapar" al Jedi que incognito esta. Las únicas pistas es que se te darán serán: tu objetivo, del perímetro del sector del Senado no saldrá, claves en tu data-pad se te han brindado, donde se encuentra, palabras te darán una idea de ello. Negociar para obtener información, debatir para tener respuestas. Todo a sido planeado para que utilizar lo aprendido debas. Que la Fuerza te acompañe.

El Maestro Yoda le despidió, dándole a entender que esta era una misión sólo para ella. Aunque ya lo había dicho al inicio, su despedida fue lo que la hizo consiente de ello.

Obi-Wan, Anakin y Killari subieron al speeder después de despedirse con una inclinación del jedi. Kenobi fue quien tomo el control del vehículo, con su Padawan como copiloto. Naberrie se sentó detrás de ellos, rápidamente inspeccionando su data-pad en busca de las palabras que la ayudarían en su búsqueda.

"Naboo, grupo, control, emblema" eran las pocas palabras que cumplirían ese propósito.

Eran obvias, simples y a la vez problemáticas. Cualquier mal interpretación de ellas podría costarle la prueba.

Desendieron en una plataforma proxima al senado. Una muchedumbre ya se encontraba en plenas actividades del día, entre ellos los asistentes de senadores y los asistentes de los asistentes. Killari bajo del speeder junto a Obi-Wan y Anakin, quienes se limitaron a desender del vehiculo y mirar a la chica como si esperaran ordenes. Ellos no podian o debian intervenir en la prueba, a menos de que algo saliera fuera del control de la joven.

Despues de cerciorarce de que su com-link estuviera encendido y con los codigos en orden, con un jesto de la mano, ella se despidio de ellos y comenzo a avanzar entre la muchedumbre. A estas alturas, ya tenia una idea de donde deberia buscar y principalmente, como debia hacerlo.

Aprendiz y Maestro le observaron marchar. Uno preguntanoce si estaria bien y el otro se encontro pidiendo a la Fuerza que le permitiera a Killari poder sobrevivir de ahora en adelante.

Killari avanzo entre la gente, captando algunas miradas curiosas por su vestimenta, que aunque ciertamente de ricas telas, era fuera de lugar en el Senado. Continuo andando entre ellos, hasta que localizo un lugar en especial. El sector de comidas junto al senado. Muchos tomaban alli las tres comidas diariaas, por lo que seria facil encontrar algo, tmabien estaban divividos en sectores, principalmente como un acuerdo entre los que frecuentaban el lugar, como medida de proteccion o de compartir un tiempo con sus iguales.

La chica rapidamente encontro el sector ocupado por los miembros de Naboo, sin embargo no se dirigio a ellos, al contrario, se puso de espaldas, desde una distancia y angulo donde podia ver reflejados a todo ellos en los vidrios de los locales.

Con un rapido vistazo a todos ellos, di por sentado que el jedi que estaba buscando no se encontraba entre ellos. Buscaba a alguien que quisiera pasar desapercibido, mezclandoce con la gente, atento a todo pero sin llamar la atencion hacia su persona. Ninguno de ellos hacia eso.

Se permitio acercarce un poco mas, consiente de que el Jedi que estaba bucando estaria ya al tanto de sus movimientos y lo que tramaba hacer.

Escabullendoce entre las personas capto palabras claves de las conversaciones antes de concetrarce en una sola.

-te lo digo, es muy extraño...

-es verdad ?

-no creo que los Jedi sean capaces de eso...

-esa chica acaba de llegar hoy...

Haciendo caso omiso a casi todo lo que escuchaba y que sin duda alguna estuvo a punto de detenerce en seco ante la mencion de la Orden Jedi, el escuchar sobre alguien nuevo aquel día llamo su atencion y dejo de lado lo que habia llamado su atencion hacia unos momentos. Sin detenerce, se acerco hacia los conversantes y puso una liguera distancia entre ellos, mirando al rededor como si estuviera desorientada y luego desplegando una gran actuacion que incluia poner cara de perdida, buscar indicaciones en el datapad y otras cosas que uno haria de estar perdido. Sin embargo, no estaba perdida, simplemente estaba "aparentando estar ocupada" para poder escuchar la conversacion sin llamar la atencion y hacer notar que estaba espiando. Aguzo el oido y escucho.

-es nueva, la enviaron con una nota de la Orden Jedi y solicitaron una visita el día de hoy para una de sus Padawans, esta estudiando leyes Republicanas y esta visita y día de estudio terminaban un topico de su clase – escucho como una chica un poco mayor que ella comentaba a otra, claramente con fascinacion en su voz, pues a mas de un senador le gustaria tener los amplios estudios que el Templo Jedi ofrecia a sus estudiantes jedi. No que supieran mucho, pero las habilidades diplomaticas que habian visto en todos ellos eran asombrosas.

-con quien la enviaron ? - cuestiono su compañera igualmente de ricas vestimentas en tonos formales aunque no tan aparatosos como el de otros politicos.

-se encuentra con el Senador Horance Vacil, en realidad el Representante Bings tambien estara con ellos, asi que espero que la podre chica, por muy jedi que sea, pueda adaptarce al caracter del Representante

Fue lo que Killari escucho, le bastaba eso para poder seguir investigando, ahora ya sabia que estaba dentro del edicifio del Senado, con el Senador de Naboo y el Representante Gungano. Deberia de ser facil.

Killari regreso rapidamente al camino principal que llegaba a la entrada del Senado. Un guardia adelanto un paso con intencion de pedirle identificacion, pero en cuanto vio el emblema que decoraba el cinto de la chica, se hizo a un lado y le dejo pasar sin cuestionarle.

La joven se soprendio por eso, era extraño para ella que no cuestionaran todos los movimientos que hacia sobre todo en un lugar como aquel. Sin embargo, no perdio tiempo con aquello. Rapidamente se dirigio a un turbo-asensor y verificando la localizacion de las oficinas del Senador del Sector Chomell pulso el boton indicado.

Mientras el turbo-asensor hacia su recorrido, Killari estudiaba las opciones que tenia, presentarce directamente o buscar un acercamiento menos notorio pero que le permitiria evitar que su objetivo escapara. Opto por lo segundo despues de consultarlo con su conciencia unos segundos, despues de todo, era algo que haría un jedi. Aunque seria lo que esperaba la jedi oculta, si estaba conciente de que ella no recibia entrenamiento de jedi, posiblemente esperara un acercamiento directo y notorio.

Al detenerce el asenso y abrirse las puertas, evitando aparentar decisión y naturalidad ante la mirada atenta de los otros asistentes de senador y otros empleados, la joven salio del asensor y dirigio sus pasos hacia donde ella suponia era la direccion correcta.

Despues de pasar muchos pasillos, recodos, salas y demas, la Naboo tuvo la impresión de que habia tomado el lado incorrecto. No solo era que no habia llegado a su destino, sino que el lugar estaba desierto, contrario a lo que habia visto hasta el momento. Desconsertada y dudando en que hacer, decidio llamar en la siguiente oficina y verificar su direccion, era eso o llamar a Obi-Wan por indicaciones, lo que equivaldria a fallar la prueba. Si habia llegado hasta alli, podria salir de eso por ella misma.

En el momento de posar sus nudillos en posicion para llamar a la puerta, se alegro de no haberlo echo, pues una voz grito desde el otro lado.

-¡como que el interceptor fue desmantelado! – gritaba una voz furiosa, aunque ligeramente marcada por una nota de temor.

-señor, no tenemos claro quien lo hizo… pero podermos suponer que fueron los jedi – contesto temeroso el otro.

Killari casi podia ver lo que ocurrida. Un hombre, talvez un asistente; temeroso, temblando y posiblemente arodillado ante el otro. El otro, talvez ricamente vestido, con porte de persona importante aunque con un poco de miedo, talvez por lo que traeria la informacion del asistente, una persona que podria llegar a ser peligroso.

-no te quedes alli sin decir nada, ¡habla! – demando el hombre

-creemos, que fueron los jedi, aunque no sabemos si descifraron el mensaje – informo el asistente, con la voz cargada de miedo por lo que habia dicho.

El deseo de saber como continuaba la conversacion, luchaba contra el instinto de salir corriendo inmediatamente de alli. No era seguro.

Sin saber porque, decidio salir de alli. En el momento de darce la vuelta, las faldas de su tunica se enredaron con una mesilla al lado de la puerta. Despues todo ocurrio en camara lenta para la chica, el jarron estilizado con su extraña flor adornandolo, con el movimiento inducido por el movimiento brusco de Killari hizo que el jarron patinara sobre la mesa, callera por el borde, se presipitara hacia el suelo y con el ruido amplificado por el pasillo vacio, se hizo añicos en el suelo.

Killari supo que ese era el momento en que tenia que desaparecer literalmente de alli. Sin pararce a pensar en nada mas, se precipito a correr por el pasillo y alcanzar el turbo acensor. Escucho como la puerta se abria segundos despues de que ella hubiera desaparecido tras la curva del edificio y despues los pasos apresurados de sus persegidores.

Sin detenerce a tomar aliento, continuo corriendo hasta llegar al asensor, donde dando un puñetazo al boton se ascenso rogo a la Fuerza que el asensor se apresurara. Como respondiendo a su llamado, el turbo asensor se abrio para ella, revelandolo vacio. Mientras se escabullia dentro antes de que las puertas se terminaran de abrir, ya se encontraba dando el cierre de puertas y bajando hacia otro piso. Mientras las puertas se cerraban, pudo entre ver a sus perseguidores.

Sujetos ricamente vestidos, uno de raza alienijena, seguramente el asistnete. El otro, vestia las ricas vestiduras de un senador o representante. Era humano.

Mientras el turbo ascensor descendia, se recargo en la pared de cristal del compartimento, sin fijarce si quiera en la esplendida vista a su espalda.

Su unica preocupacion era si no la habian visto al cerrarce las puertas. Y tambien que aún tenia que terminar la prueba del Templo.

* * *

Hasta aquí ! esperen update, como siempre, comenten, opinen, den jitomatazos, flores, etc...

May the Force be with You !


	15. Prueba y Espionaje parte 2

primero que nada, me disculpo por la larga demora que tome para subir este capitulo, mi única excusa ha sido la universidad, el cosplay y el bloqueo de escritor... a pesar de que ya lo tenia escrito, le tuve que dar muchas vueltas y releídas y editadas para que quedara medio decente este capitulo.. y aún así sentí que le falta algo... :(

de todos modos, aqui esta, el capitulo 15 de Entre dos Mundos. Disfruten, dejen reviews y demás.

* * *

**Capitulo 15 – Prueba y Espionaje (parte 2)**

Killari regreso a la zona donde debia ir sin problemas. Claro, tuvo que preguntar a unas cuantas personas antes de dar con el lugar correcto, pero al final habia dado con las oficinas del Senador Horance Vacil. Una vez alli, no fue dificil entrar una vez que vieron el emblema de Amidala en sus ropas y despues de que hubiera pedido cortesmente ver al estudiante de Templo Jedi, todo fue demasiado sencillo.

Una vez que la hubieron llevado frente al Jedi, al parecer este no esperaba un acercamiento tan sencillo y directo, por lo que una vez que Killari dijo que al parecer habia pasado la prueba al encontrarle, la Jedi se quedo estatica, sin moverce, hasta que hablo.

-muy bien, esto es algo que sinceramente no esperaba – habia dicho con sorpresa en la voz.

Killari habia decidico un acercamiento directo y seguro camuflado por la cortesia y educacion de Naboo, a lo cual, sabia que la Jedi no se podria negar, lo que le haria dudar si era ella la que le buscaba o solo una aprendiz republicana. Ademas, el Maestro Windu le habia dicho (en terminos sencillos) que los Jedi eran capaz de sentir las "emociones" de las personas mediante la Fuerza, así que sabria si llegaba con buenas o malas intenciones, así como saber si era de confianza. Gracias a eso, habia logrado estar serena y comportarse como si tal cosa una vez que llego a las oficinas. La Jedi se quedo mirandola fijamente un momento, con la expresion de quien ha sido pillado en algo grave o le han descubierto un secreto. Despues de felicitarla por haber aplicado todo lo que habia aprendido y de asegurarle que su Maestro, Ry Jay Bern, la pondria a ella bajo entrenamiento intensivo por dejarse atrapar tan facilmente.

Una vez que Amara hubiera enviado su reporte al Templ Jedi, Killari dejo el Senado, feliz de que hubiera terminado todo tan facilmente y sin mas complicaciones. Se reunio con Obi-Wan y Anakin en el speeder, resivida con miradas y expreciones ansiosas poco reprimidas de Anakin y la pregunta bien resguardada pero persistente en la mirada de Kenobi. Una vez que estuvieron de camino al Templo, Killari les relato lo que habia ocurrido... referente a la mision. No se atrevio a decirles lo que habia escuchado, primero tenia que hablar con Yoda. Nada mas llegar, Killari fue conducida ante el Consejo, quienes serenos, escucharon el reporte de parte de la Naboo. Muchos se mostraron sorprendidos ante la sencilles y sobretodo casi espontaneidad con la que habia completado la prueba. Yoda y Mace se mostraron satisfechos con la desenvoltura en la prueba, asi que, le comunicaron que estaba preparada para partir hacia Naboo al final de la proxima semana. Estaria un mes en el planeta conociendo a su nueva familia y tambien el planeta, tendria un acercamiento brebe en cuanto a la cultura y politica Naboo. Despues regresaria a Coruscant para terminar de tomar los seminarios y cursos del Templo asignados para estar preparada y pasar a tomar una educacion en Naboo, pues en el Templo, no podian enseñarle todo, pero estaria mejor preparada para la politica del planeta monarquico-democratico

En realidad, no habia estado ni cercamente concentrada en la mision, pero al tener un plan estructurado de antemano, le habia hecho llevarlo a cabo casi mecanicamente. Lo que mas ocupada su mente, era el primer encuentro que habia tenido con aquellos desconocidos.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de decircelo al Maestro Yoda nada mas regresar al templo. No es solo que no pudiera encontrar las palabras adecuadas, si no, el como abordar el tema con todo el Consejo Jedi en pleno. Asi, que una vez que habia pasado la hora de la comida principal, decidio acercarce a las camaras privadas del anciano Maestro.

Una vez frente a la puerta, respiro hondo varias veces, antes de encontrar el valor necesario para llamar a la puerta. No es que tuviera miedo, si no, temia lo que podria desencadenar aquello. No era un tema facil.

- adelante – respondio la voz de Yoda una vez que toco la puerta.

Esta se deslizo a un lado para cederle el paso, permitiendo que Killari entrara a la sala. El Maestro estaba sentado en un asiento hecho a su medida, con los dedos entrelazados frente a el y con aire meditabundo. Con una ademan indico a Killari que tomara asiento. La estudio con ojos socegados y penetrantes.

- ocurre algo, joven Killari – inquirio, aunque parecia saber ya algo por el modo de mirarla.

- no... bueno, si, Maestro Yoda... - respondio duditativa la chica.

El diminuto ser verde, le indico con un gesto que continuara, que la escuchaba.

- vera Maestro, ocurrio más de lo que dije en la sala del consejo durante mi prueba, pero no considere oportuno decirlo, no frente a todo el Consejo y mucho menos causar preocupación antes de tiempo, pero preferi hablar con usted antes... vera, en el Senado, me perdí, cuando quice pedir indiaciones de como dar con la oficina del Sector Chomell, escuche a dos hombres... uno era humanoide, estoy segura y el otro era humano... hablaban, sobre un dispositivo que un Jedi habia desmantelado, si habian logrado descifrar el codigo que contenia el mensaje, estoy casi segura que el aparato que fue destriudo era el que transmitia el mensaje... tambien de que era importante que quien fuera a recibir el mensaje lo obtuviera... pero no se mas, es todo lo que pude escuchar antes de intentar salir de alli.

- intentar, dices – inquirio Yoda, con el entrecejo fruncido, meditando en todo lo que le habia dicho.

- si... vera, cuando intente salir de alli... digamos que provoque que se enteraran de que estaba escuchando; pero logre escapar, no creo que sepan quien soy – se apresuro a asegurarle con al voz de quien esta nervioso pero trata de aparentar lo contrario.

- Muy bien... mas cuidado tener tienes que, esto inquietante es, hecho bien en decirmelo primero has... meditar a solas tengo que, mas tarde te llamare...– le indico, en una clara despedida.

- Si me permite decirlo señor, creo que hay alguien al que no le agrada la Orden – hablo cuando estaba a pasos de salir de la habitacion. Yoda solo suspiro con aire cansado.

Killari se pregunto si solo habia confirmado algo con aquello, pues la expresion del maestro solo se agravo al decirlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Anakin se reunio con Killari en la sala de las Mil Fuentes. El chico estaba emocionado, tanto, que nada mas ver a Killari corrio hacia ella y con una actitud para nada Jedi, hizo ademan de saltar sobre ella. Ella lo esquivo rapidamente, temiendo por la salud mental del Padawan pues normalmente no se comportaba asi.

El, nada mas tranquilizarce un poco, comenzo a hablarle con ansias e inquietud.

Killari, sin poder entenderle mucho, diriguio a Obi-Wan una mirada suplicante. Este, debatiendose entre divertirse a costa de ella por la situacion o reprimir a su Aprendiz, intento no mostrarce partidario.

- iremos a la luna de Ilum, Anakin creara su primer sable laser propio – le contesto el joven Maestro con una leve sonrisa, intentando ocultar su diversion a costa de la confusa chica.

Esta lo miro con ojos muy abiertos, después al Padawan mientras una gran sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

- ¡en hora buena Anakin!, son excelentes noticias – le aseguro ella mientras el chico dejaba de mostrarce euforico y retornar a su fachada de aprendiz serio y responsable. Sin embargo, en su mirada se veia el brillo de la excitacion.

- gracias, es un gran paso en el entrenamiento, me orprendio el Maestro cuando me comunico que estaba listo -

- y lo estas Anakin, que tu anciedad e impulsividad te ganen en ocaciones, no quire decir lo contrario... ademas, estoy seguro que has aprendido mucho de todas tus imprudencias – intervino Kenobi para dejar un punto claro, que desde hacia tiempo tenian tirante.

Killari sonrio ante ellos, olvidando momentaniamente lo anteriormente ocurrido con el Maestro Yoda.

- y dime, ¿cuando se marchan? - pregunto a Kenobi una vez que Anakin se escabullo para regar la noticia a su puñado de amigos.

- Mañana mismo, tengo entendido que partiras hacia Naboo al final de este ciclo. - le recordo el.

- Así es, pasare una larga temporada aprendiendo Politica, posiblemente no los pueda ver en un largo rato -

- en ese caso, abra que intercambiar codigos para mantenernos en contacto... Anakin querrá saber como te va en Naboo. - dijo algo apresuradamente.

La chica solamente le sonrio afirmando con la cabeza, sintiendo ligeramente en su corazón la extraña pulsada de tristeza al escucharlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente, Killari despidio a Anakin y a Obi-Wan en el angar, deseandole buena suerte al primero y a los dos promesas de volverse a ver y mantenerce en contacto.

Poco sabian cualquiera de los tres de que pasarian años antes de que se pudiera cumplir parte de esa promesa.

* * *

ok.. se que me mataran por el capitulo tan corto, pero es necesario, los siguientes tres capítulos son sobre la misión en Ilum de Anakin y Obi-Wan y los otros dos los mensajes y transmisiones intercambiadas entre Anakin, Killari y Obi-Wan. Después de esto, pasaremos a lo interesante :D lo prometo.

Intentaré subir mas capis ahora que estoy de vacaciones de verano. Tengan paciencia, estoy entrando en los últimos tres semestres de carrera en la Universidad y al parecer se pondrá algo pesado.. así que intentaré postear lo mas que pueda este verano.


End file.
